Of Fur, Fang, and Feather
by thesituation016
Summary: They were of an endangered race, there home laid low by the Pale Orc and his army. Where once there were many now only four remain. At the invitation of a wizard two find themselves in a company of dwarves and one Hobbit on a quest to reclaim the Erebor, another lives apart from the world, and the last resides in lake town adopted by a bargeman and his family. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Kida sat outside a small cabin playing a lilting melody on her pan flute and next to her singing along softly was her best friend Nerys who had come by to visit for a time before moving on as was her nomadic way.

Kida's green eyes with golden flecks were half lidded as she calmly watched the approach of an elderly man in gray robes and gray pointed hat while Nerys deep blue eyes with silver flecks were completely closed though she too knew of the approach of the wizard if the slight twitching of her ears was anything to go by. It had been a good stretch of time since they had seen their old friend, but not unusual for them to go such long stints without contact. It wasn't until he was close that Kida put her pan flute back into its holder on her hip and Nerys opened her eyes.

"Hello Gandalf." Kida said with a large smile as she tucked a strand of her long curly hair behind her ear. She had long curly red copper hair in a high ponytail decorated with small braids, beads, and charms. She wore a tight fitted long sleeved green tunic with a red brown leather vest closed over her tunic. She also wore a knee length skirt with dark brown ankle length red brown tights underneath leaving her feet bare.

Nerys had long wavy ebony hair that was in a halfway up micro braided style leaving the rest loose decorated with blue strings entwined into her braids along with silver beads and touches of grey along her temples. She wore a long sleeved fitted purple tunic with a knee length opened black vest over that, black pants that were rolled up above her ankles, and her feet were also bare.

"Hello Kida, Nerys, how are you?" Gandalf asked the young woman.

"We are well." Nerys said with a smile.

"It has been quite some time my friend." Kida added.

"Yes it has." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Something tells me that you are not here for a friendly visit, so you better come in and have some cider." Kida said and Gandalf nodded as he followed her inside along with Nerys. Inside the cottage Kida grabbed the drinks as Gandalf sat down in a comfortable chair near the hearth. Kida handed one to him while Nerys looked after the small pot hanging over the fire.

"Thank you." Gandalf said as he took the offered cup.

"The stew needs a little more time." Nerys commented as she took a seat across from Gandalf along with Kida. "If we had known you were coming we would have made more, but it should be enough along with the bread."

"That is quite all right. I actually came here on a matter most grave." Gandalf explained to Nerys and Kida about a quest for Thorin Oakenshield to reclaim his kingdom. "I need your talents to help this quest on its way."

Kida and Nerys were part of a race of skin changers, a people that could take on the form of an animal and their people varied in the kinds they took on from birds, to land beasts, and the fish in the water.

Kida was rather short being only a little taller than an average dwarf, but she could shift into one of the fiercest animals, a large lioness of great strength with shimmering red copper fur and claws like daggers. Nerys was an inch taller than Kida and could take on the form of a great ebony she-wolf of great speed with long fangs and sharp eyes.

"Of course we'll help." Kida said with a hardened face her green eyes flashing.

"We know all too well what it is like to lose your home. What do you need us to do?" Nerys asked with a wolfish grin.

The reason skin changers were so rare was because of orcs that had found their people's village in the Misty Mountains when they had first come from the north. They came in waves and gradually started to eradicate their people, they wiped out their families, captured them amongst others, and left little to no skin changers alive. There used to be so many of their kind, but now their race was nearly driven to complete extinction leaving only four left behind. There were others, but they had scattered to the four winds and others had completely reverted to their animal forms from grief.

"There will be a meeting in the Shire at the home of Bilbo Baggins; I will leave a mark on his door so you can find it a week from now. There are a few more that I must invite as well as the need to inform the host." Gandalf said with a smile.

"Then we'll see you again in a week." Kida said then decided to change the subject before her and Nerys's grief over came them with haunting memories of her past. "Now that business is over with I say we have us a nice dinner from the rabbit stew we just made along with some fresh bread and some more cider."

"I really must take my…" Kida and Nerys turned to Gandalf with a raised eyebrows. "I would love to stay for lunch."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hope we're not too late." Kida said as they padded their way up to the home of Bilbo Baggins in their animal forms. Kida looked down making sure that it was Gandalf's mark on the door then they shifted back to their bipedal forms and Nerys knocked on the door.

Kida wore a high necked tight fitted long sleeved dark green tunic with the mahogany brown leather vest with a fur lined collar closed over her tunic that tucked into her belt. Kida also now wore sienna brown leather cuffs on each wrist with fur lining the top, she now wore a pair of rust brown breeches instead of her skirt, knee high dark brown leather boots lined with fur, a sienna leather belt with a dark bronze buckle, and fingerless sienna brown leather gloves on her hands as well as a hooded dark green heavy travel cloak that reached just above her ankles lined with fur around the hood. Her twin swords were strapped to her back as well as a few daggers placed strategically on her person.

Nerys wore a black leather jacket that reached her knees lined with white and black mixed fur, a purple long sleeved tunic, a closed brown vest with bronze buttons that reached her thighs, a brown belt with a bronze buckle, brown pants that tucked into black and white mixed fur lined boots, a pair of fingerless black gloves, bronze gauntlets and shin guards as well, and a long dark purple traveling cloak. On her back was a large broad sword along with a bow and arrow set.

Hanging from her neck was a round palm length white gold pendant with the five-fold symbol in yellow gold engraved into it representing balance and engraved in silver in each of the rings were the words that each on represented; Vitality in life, Clarity in light, Growth in love, Order in law, and the center read Balance in all. The four outer circles symbolized the four elements: earth, fire, water, air. The middle circle united all the elements with a goal to reach balance between all four elements and it had been in her family for countless generations as a sign of her royal heritage.

Kida's blades were moderately curved, single-edged, and made of Mithril. The hilt and base were gold wrapped in red leather. The hilts were canted, curving in the opposite direction of the blades. They had specially shaped guards that allowed both blades to be sheathed in a single scabbard that had the head of a lion engraved in gold at the top that she carried on her back.

Nerys's blade was straight, double edged, and made of dark Mithril. The hilt was wrapped in black leather and the base had an amethyst embedded in it. The bow she carried was made of dark wood with silver accents engraved into it and her quiver was carved to look like a wolf.

"Sounds like a party." Nerys commented just before the door opened revealing a hobbit with sandy brown blonde hair and large blue eyes, his head just reaching their shoulders.

"Be careful with that, it is a family heirloom." Shouted Bilbo at four rowdy dwarves who ignored him before he turned to Kida and Nerys with a look of surprise. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kida Lion Heart, at you service." Kida said as the girls bowed and stood back up with bright smiles.

"And Nerys Wolf Song, also at your service." Nerys grinned noticing that the hobbit's eye started twitch.

"You're not a…I mean to say…you're not…" He started to say, but Kida cut him off.

"Dwarf, no we're not. Is Gandalf here yet?" Kida asked as and Nerys she made their way into the house brushing past Bilbo who was spluttering about as they handed him their cloaks.

"I don't see him, but I do smell something good cooking and a good thing to, I'm starving." Nerys commented taking a few sniffs of the air.

"I'm sorry, but what…I mean…who…what is…" He stuttered out when they took their swords from their backs and sat them down. They started down the hall with Bilbo following holding their cloaks and stuttering still.

"This must be very annoying for you." Kida interrupted as she spun on her heel facing him again as he let out a frustrated sigh and dumped their stuff on the chair nearby.

"I just don't understand what's going on." He said as he watched the chaos that was becoming his home.

"Didn't Gandalf tell you anything?" Nerys asked. Before he could answer there was another knock on the door and Bilbo let out a long suffering sigh when he went to answer the door.

"That's probably Gandalf." Kida commented.

"More than likely, I'm going to get something to eat." Nerys decided to go search for a snack.

"I think I'll go to see how Bilbo confronts Gandalf." Kida said as she followed the hobbit to the door.

"Oh no. No, no!" Bilbo shouted as he stalked toward the door. "There's nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If…if…if this is some clotterd's idea of a joke, hah ha, I can only say that it is in very poor taste."

Bilbo yanked the door open and a number of Dwarves tumbled through the door and down to the ground barely missing Kida and Bilbo. They struggled on the ground trying to get up while yelling at each other to 'Get off'. Bilbo didn't look all that surprised when he looked up to meet Gandalf gaze with a nonplused look.

"Gandalf." Bilbo breathed out.

"Beannachtaí mo chara." (Greetings my friend.) Kida said happily, slipping into the language of her people, as she started to help some of the dwarves up. "I see you have brought many friends with you."

"That I have Kida." Gandalf smiled. One dwarf in particular had a little trouble and stumbled forward into Kida wrapping his arm around her waist to steady himself. He looked up at her with a blush quickly letting go.

"Sorry." He said with a bright smile as he righted himself, the top of his head barley reaching her nose. Standing back he bowed at the hips. "Bofur at your service m'lady."

"Kida, at yours Master Bofur." She said with an equally bright smile.

"Kida, I'm glad you made it, where is Nerys?" Gandalf asked as he came to stand next to her.

"She went to get something to eat." Kida replied taking Gandalf's staff and hat for him placing the hat on a hook and the staff next to it.

"Oh good, how was your journey?" Gandalf asked nodding his thanks.

"It was long boring and uneventful. Very quiet as well, Nerys and I were the only ones on the path here that we saw." Kida said as they all headed into the dining room.

"You both traveled on your own?" Bofur asked with a raised eyebrow, but his smile was still bright.

"We are not without our defenses Master Dwarf." Kida said with a wink her eyes flashing making the dwarf blush once more. "My friend and I were taught to fight almost as soon as we could walk, it was a necessary knowledge where we grew up."

"Look, food." One of the dwarves called and they instantly set upon the pantry like locust and began to empty it out as Bilbo tried to stop them.

"Those are my plates! Excuse me! Not my wine. Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please! Excuse me." Bilbo snapped. Then he saw Bombur walking out of the pantry with a stack of wheel shaped cheese. "Excuse me. A tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?"

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block." Bofur said as he walked by. Oin and Gloin are carrying chairs in from one of Bilbo's rooms.

"No, no, that's grandpa Mungo's chair! No, I'm sorry, you'll have to take it back please." Bilbo said, but he is talking to Oin who didn't have his hearing trumpet with him. "Take is back…It's antique, not for sitting on!"

"I cannot hear what you're saying!" Oin said trying to gesture to his ear, but Bilbo had already moved on.

"That's a book, not a coaster. Put that map down, thank you." Bilbo shouted as he ran around the house.

Kida shook her head in amusement at his panic attack as she put the map down and walked over to Gandalf and Nerys while the Dwarves continued bringing all of Bilbo's food and furniture into the dining room.

"Gandalf, he's having a panic attack." Nerys said as they watched the frantic hobbit.

"Oh nonsense, this is good for him. He needs more excitement in his life." Gandalf said with a laugh.

"Excuse me, can I tempt either of you with a nice cup of chamomile tea?" Dori asked as he held up a tea tray.

"Thank you that would be nice." Kida said as she took the offered cup and happily sipped it down letting it warm her from the inside out.

"No thank you." Nerys replied politely.

"Oh, no thank you Dori, a little red wine for me, I think." Gandalf said and then walks out of the dining room trying to avoid the scurrying dwarves. Kida and Nerys watched him go then they took a seat at the table.

At least twelve dwarves crowded around the long, narrow table that was overflowing with tons of food of a multitude of variety in the hobbits dining room. The dwarves tossed the food back and forth between each other no one eating off of one plate, but rather just eating out of one pile. Kida and Nerys dug into the food right along with the dwarves and joined in their boisterous ways. Kida snatched a biscuit out of the air and started to make a sandwich of it along with bits of meat and vegetables while Nerys worked on a chicken cutting it up with her claws.

They watched in amusement while they ate as one particularly massive dwarf even caught a hardboiled egg between his teeth, chomping down and spraying yellow yolk over everyone near him with a victorious cry, while yet another one was walking along the table handing out ale as he went.

"Ale on the count of three." They only became quiet when a call for guzzling their ale was called out, every single braid and beard tipped back, throats working furiously to consume the entire mug first.

Kida couldn't help, but to try and beat them although she was only drinking cider. Nerys just calmly sipped her cider watching as the other's chugged. Alcohol had a rather nasty side effect on some skin changers making them lose control while in animal form often succumbing to the beast within completely so they stayed away from it as much as possible.

The dwarves chugged their drinks down fast causing it to spill over their beards, but did not pause in their drinking. Then wood smacked against wood hollowly as empty cups were slammed down, followed by a round of belches making Kida and Nerys start to laugh gaining their attention.

"I'm sorry my ladies we did not see you there." A white haired dwarf apologized turning a little red. Kida and Nerys smiled then each took a deep breath and let out a large burp of their own. All was silent as they starred at her in mild shock.

"Better out than in, aye Moonie." Kida grinned calling Nerys by her nick name.

"Right you are Sunny, and that was without the aid of ale." Nerys said using Kida's nick name with a smile before they knocked their mugs together and then they started to laugh the nearest dwarfs patting them on the backs.

"What be your name my lady or are they really Moonie and Sunny?" Dwalin asked.

"My name is Kida Lion Heart and this is my friend Nerys Wolf Song, we're old friends of Gandalf's." Kida answered with a smile. Then each of the dwarves introduced themselves.

"Fili."

"Kili."

"Dwalin."

"Balin."

"Ori."

"Nori."

"Dori."

"Oin."

"Gloin."

"Bombur."

"Bifur." Who more or less gestured his name.

"And Bofur, right?" Kida said looking to Bofur.

"Right milady." Bofur said with a smile.

"Please, I am just Kida and she's just Nerys." Kida smiled as she and Nerys committed the name of each dwarf to memory hoping they wouldn't get them mixed up. Bifur walked up to Gandalf and talked to him in Khuzdul along with body some motions.

"Yes, you're quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one dwarf short." Gandalf said looking slightly troubled.

"He is late is all; he traveled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come." Dwalin said confidently.

"Mr. Gandalf?" Dori called out gaining the wizards attention. "A little red wine as requested. It's got a fruity bouquet."

"Ah, cheers." Gandalf said then drank the tiny cup of wine, then looks sad when he realized that it is gone too fast.

The feast started up again and the dwarves started to dig farther into the pantry and wondered the house. Kida walked into the kitchen looking for an apple that she suddenly had a craving for. She needed something fresh to clean out her mouth. Nori came striding through the kitchen with an angry hobbit trailing behind him, snatching at the white cloth on the dwarf's shoulder.

"Excuse me that is a doily, not a dish cloth." Bilbo snapped.

"But it's full of holes." Bofur remarked, as Bilbo carefully folded the fabric.

"It's supposed to look like that, its crochet." Bilbo explained impatiently.

"Oh, and a wonderful game it is too." Bofur said with a sly smile. "If you've got the balls for it."

Kida let out a snort of laughter as Bofur smiled, taking a deep pull of his ale. Looking over at Kida who had calmed down and was munching on her apple, she was a pretty thing to be sure he noticed. He had never seen anyone with hair and eye color like hers, hair like red copper, eyes like emeralds flecked with the purest gold, and such a beautiful smile framed by such soft full pink lips.

Feeling eyes on her Kida turned and smiled at Bofur who blushed as he tried to hide it behind his mug. She eyed the dwarf in the floppy hat sure that he had been starring at her and found him charming to say the least. Such warm deep dark brown eyes, a bright shining smile, and a happy humor about him that she found endearing, she was certain she would like getting to know him.

Kida gave him one last smile before heading back into the dining room with another apple as his eyes followed her until he saw Nori walking by with a string of sausage.

Walking into the dining room with the string of sausages that he had pinched from Nori, Bofur slung the meat from off his shoulder and tossed it to the table, grabbing the nearest chair and the utensils that someone else had left behind. Kida sat adjacent to him talking to Nori and Nerys who had just come in until they noticed what Fili and Kili where up to.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Ori asked interrupting Bilbo who was in the hallway arguing with Gandalf.

"Here Ori give it to me." Fili said taking and throwing it to Kili. That was when Bilbo started too really panic. Everything was being tossed from dwarf to dwarf as it made its way to the kitchen.

Nori came to sit across from Bofur, holding his silverware upright. They started stamping their feet and clinking their knives against the each other's utensils as did Gloin and Dori, their boots thumping against the floor keeping time as they began a steady rhythm of clashing their forks and knives.

"Can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" Bilbo snapped when he saw what they were doing.

"Oh, ya hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur observed, unable to hide the laughter in his voice. Kili and Fili soon started to sing as they started tossing plates, bowls, saucers, any crockery they could get their hands on.

Blunt the knives, bend the forks

Smash the bottles and burn the corks!

Then the rest of them were joining in, stamping their hands and feet. Kida smiled happily taking her pan flute from its place on her hip and started to play along with the rhythm as Nerys sang while helping to fling the plates along making sure not to drop any.

Chip the glasses and crack the plates,

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Following Kida's example the other dwarves quickly sat about gathering their own instruments as the air was filled with flying dishes. Bofur caught Kida's eye and gave her a wink which she returned with a grin as they continued.

Cut the cloth and tread the fat!

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!

Pour the milk on the pantry floor!

Splash the wine on every door!

Bilbo watched horrified as plates, cups, and bowls flew past him. He tried to stop them, but it was no use.

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;

Pound them up with a thumping pole;

And when you've finished, if any are whole,

Send them down the hall to roll!

Bofur picked up his flute and joined Kida on her pan flute and Dwalin on his viol. They kept the plates in the air with their arms, elbows, and any other way they could manage, keeping time to the beat vibrating the floor. Oin picked up a teapot, blowing through the spout as the dwarves danced around.

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Then Bilbo was forcing his way through them to what he had clearly expected to be a disaster of smashed dinnerware, but was instead greeted by stacks of clean dishes and laughing dwarves who had found time to start smoking their pipes before he got into the room. He looked like he didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or throw a tantrum.

A series of hard knocks brought the light mood to an end turning it serious.

"He is here." Gandalf said and went to answer the door followed by everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gandalf." Thorin said. Anyone could tell right away that he was a leader, a great King. He had a regal bearing Nerys admired, it spoke of one who had suffered much hardship, but retained his honor; he was also very handsome. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark? There is no mark on that door it was painted a week ago." Bilbo said walking into the room.

"There is a mark." Gandalf said. "I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So this is the hobbit." Thorin said eyeing Bilbo. "Tell me Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo said uncertainly.

"Ax or sword?" Thorin pressed. "What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well I do have some skill at conkers if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo said nervously.

"Thought as much, he look more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin said causing the others to laugh as they all walked back into the dining room.

"Those who get lost so easy live in glass houses and should there for not cast stones." Nerys said getting a sharp look from Thorin. He stared at the woman who stood before him with a slight grin on her dark pink lips and took note of her long ebony hair and sapphire blue eyes flecked with silver. A beautiful maiden, but it took more than that to turn his head. "I'm just saying, no one else got lost."

Thorin did not reply choosing to ignore her and sat down in a chair at the head of the table, shrugging out of the heavy jacket and draping it on the back of his seat. Kida opted to stay in the doorway with Nerys waiting to see what would happen.

"He's a cheery one." Kida commented softly.

"He's seen and been through much, he hasn't learned yet to find happiness in the dark." Nerys crossed her arms.

"Maybe you could help him." Kida nudged Nerys playfully, getting a sharp growl in return.

A bowl of soup was brought to him by Bilbo, along with a deep mug of ale. Before the spoon had even touched his lips, Balin spoke up, resting his arms on the table.

"What news from the meeting in Eruduin?" Balin asked as Thorin lowered the spoon back to the bowl.

"Did they all come?" Came another inquiry. Thorin placed the spoon back in the bowl, shifting his elbows on the table.

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin said and murmurs of approval echoed around the table.

"And what of the dwarves in the Iron Hills?" Dwalin asked, leaning forward on his forearm. "Is Dain with us?"

Thorin breathed deeply, shifting again as steam rose from the thick broth in front of him. Just watching him the Nerys knew that his news was not good.

"They will not come." His voice was a low growl, his eyes roving around the table. Many dwarves lowered their gazes or let out breaths of disappointment and Gandalf appeared grave for the first time that evening. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"You're…going on a quest?" Bilbo asked curiously as he peered from around Gandalf's shoulder, his thumbs hooked around the straps of his suspenders.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf suggested sending the hobbit out of the doorway to find a candle. Then Gandalf was unfolding a piece of parchment, standing and smoothing the wrinkles away as he began to speak.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single, solitary peak." Gandalf tapped the picture of the Lonely Mountain on the map. Bilbo had returned with a candle holder grasped in his small hand, leaning over Thorin's shoulder as Kida leaned over Bofur's Nerys on the other side of Thorin still standing.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read slowly, glancing up as if looking for confirmation.

"Aye." replied Gloin with a slight groan, capturing the other's attention. "Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time."

The dwarves shook their heads whether in disbelief or wonder no one could say. Gandalf held his index finger over the bowl of his pipe, a small flame flickering to life as he sucked in his cheeks. He shook his finger to get rid of the small flame.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the Mountain, as it was foretold." Oin said fingers tightened their grip on his ear horn. "When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

Another set of murmurs made their way around the table.

"W-what beast?" Bilbo asked as all eyes turned to regard him. Bofur lifted his pipe from his lips, grasping the bowl in a gloved hand. The flaps of his hat quivered as he tilted his head.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Bofur said as he placed his pipe back into his mouth. "Air-borne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks…extremely fond of precious metals—"

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo interrupted, his hands wringing themselves nervously. Suddenly the young dwarf at the end of the table leapt to his feet.

"I'm not afraid." Ori boasted, his face the bravest expression he could muster. "I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jacksy!"

He smiled proudly towards the others and Kida had to place a hand over her mouth to hide her smile, but a giggle escaped her mouth and all eyes were on her and Nerys who had moved to stand next to her.

"What business do they have here?" Thorin snapped meeting Nerys's gaze, but she just smiled back completely un-perturbed their eyes glinting in the fire light neither baking down.

"We're here at Gandalf's request." Nerys replied gesturing to Gandalf with a nod of her head.

"They will be a great asset to our quest." Gandalf replied.

"A woman has no place on this quest, they will only hinder us." Thorin said. Kida scoffed rolling her eyes as the smile on Nerys's face became tense and a bit fierce.

"And how master dwarf would I or my friend be a hindrance?" Nerys asked with a slight cock of her head still smiling a dangerous gleam in her blue eyes. "I mean, you've only just met us, but already seem to know what we can and cannot do perhaps even our whole life story, so please enlighten us."

"I will not risk my company when we are under attack and they have to defend you." He snapped glaring at her.

"They will not have to for we can fight just as well as anyone else here. We do not carry our weapons around for the mere show of them." Kida said still smiling brightly which only seemed to anger Thorin more.

"You're not the only one to suffer the loss of their home. We lost my home in the Misty Mountains and our people to orcs you lost yours to a dragon." Nerys said with a dark look as realization hit everyone present save Bilbo who looked on in confusion. "We cannot get our revenge nor can we reclaim our home, but we can help you do both."

"You're shifters, skin changers." Bofur said with wide eyes and even Bilbo was impressed having never seen one before, in fact few had anymore.

"Yes we are." Kida replied with a solemn nod as Nerys looked into Thorin's eyes.

"Prove it." Thorin said and before his eyes Kida shifted into a large lioness and Nerys into a huge wolf then back.

"I'm Nerys Wolf Song." Nerys bowed lightly.

"And I'm Kida Lion Heart." Kida bowed slightly as well.

"And we are going on this quest." Nerys said smiling fully so her fangs showed before they slowly smoothed back down into normal looking teeth.

"They will be a great help to us, not only as fighters, but trackers and healers of great repute as well." Gandalf added when Thorin still seemed skeptical. "We need all the help we can get."

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us." Balin agreed. "But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best…nor brightest."

Kida and Nerys stood back against the wall now that the focus was off of them and they watched as the dwarves started to argue again.

"Do you think he will change his mind?" Kida asked Nerys.

"Anything is possible." Nerys shrugged then Fili slapped his hand down on the table calling attention to himself.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters! All of us, to the last dwarf!" He said as he slammed his fist into the table again.

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" Kili said with an excited smile making Nerys and Kida share amused looks.

Kida bit her lip to keep her laughter in while Nerys covered her with a cough as they watched Gandalf sputter for a moment coughing on the smoke from his pipe.

"Oh, well, now, uh, I…I wouldn't say that, I…" Gandalf stuttered shooting Nerys and Kida a sharp look.

"How many then?" Dori asked.

"Uh, what?" Gandalf continued to flounder.

"Well how many dragons have you killed?" Dori pressed. "Go on give us a number!"

Gandalf embarrassedly starts coughing on his pipe smoke; the dwarves jump to their feet, arguing about the number of dragons Gandalf killed. Thorin jumped up in anger and bellows, silencing the rest.

"Shazara!" Thorin snapped glaring at everyone round the table. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes begin to look East, to the Mountain, assessing…wondering…weighing the risk. Perhaps the great wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back, while others claim what is right fully ours? Our do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?!"

With the last word, his voice rose to a shout, sending the dwarves around him into a roar of agreement, pipes and mugs lifting in salute.

"By striding through the front door, I suppose?" Nerys said leaning back against the wall and starring up at the ceiling a soft smile on her lips as she lowered her gaze to meet Thorin's. "You and I both know that a dragon is much smarter than that."

"And what do you know of this matter?" Thorin grumbled.

"I know that a dragon has the best senses of any creature to walk middle earth. Even asleep it is ready to attack to defend its hoard placing itself strategically where it can tell if anyone enters its lair. I also know that you cannot charge it swords drawn, banner raised, and battle cries ringing unless you want to be incinerated, crunched, impaled, gutted, skinned, or of course my personal favorite eaten." Nerys listed off sarcastically as she and Thorin continued to glare at her.

"One moment you'll be celebrating an easy victory and the next you'll be dust in the wind." Kida agreed with a nod.

"Dust?!" Bilbo squeaked.

"You also forget, the gate is sealed, there is no way into the mountain." Balin added breaking the glaring contest between Thorin and Nerys, Gandalf shifted forward in his chair, his hands resting on his knees.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said and a key appeared playing along his fingers. Thorin's eyes fixed on it as he once more lowered himself down into his chair.

"How came you by this?" He breathed out.

"It was given to me by your father…by Thrain." Gandalf answered with a small, sad smile. "For safekeeping. T'is yours now."

Gandalf extended his hand, and the key, towards the dark haired dwarf, who reached out hesitantly as if he couldn't believe it was real.

"If there is a key…then there must be a door." Fili spoke up and Gandalf nodded.

"These runes." Gandalf pointed his pipe towards the map. "Speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in." Kili observed with a grin and a nudge in his brother's side.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gandalf replied with a heavy sigh. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But, there are others in Middle Earth who can." Thorin glanced up from where he had been staring at the chart as the wizard looked towards him earnestly. "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But, if we are clever and careful, I believe it can be done."

His eyes fell on Bilbo. Nerys and Kida followed his gaze to the hobbit then snapped back to Gandalf in disbelief. There was no way this hobbit would last on such a journey. Gandalf met their gazes steadily, they turned to one another having a quick silent conversation then looked back to Gandalf reluctantly nodding their heads in acceptance. If Gandalf thought he should come than they would abide by his wishes, but that didn't quall their worry.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori exclaimed.

"Hm, and a good one, too." Bilbo observed, still quite oblivious to his role in the discussion, "An expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Gloin inquired, making the Bilbo turn around his searching behind him before turning back to the dwarves.

"Am I what?" He asked.

"He said he's an expert." Oin stated with a happy chuckle. Bilbo sputtered in protest, his hands coming up, palms outward as if he could push the very idea away.

"Me? No. No, no, no, no, no! I am not a burglar! I've never stolen a thing in my life!" Bilbo said. Gandalf leaned forward in frustration and exasperation. It was plain to anyone that he was becoming tired of Bilbo's lack of charisma.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mister Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin observed in a dry tone as Bilbo nodded in agreement.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin said shooting Kida and Nerys a look who just smiled back like they was indulging a child then the Dwarves started to fight again and much louder than before, but a massive, booming voice overtook them all, shadows deepening around Gandalf as he struggled to his feet in his tight corner.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar, he is!" Everyone recoiled from Gandalf's temper instantly becoming quiet. He started to speak again in a calmer tone. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet and they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage."

"You asked me to find another member of this company and I have chosen Mister Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know…including himself." Gandalf said as he sent a piercing look to Bilbo. Thorin was quiet for a long moment, and then finally nodded, the hobbits objections utterly ignored.

"Very well. We'll do it your way." Thorin turned towards Balin. "Give him the contract."

Balin rose, digging in one of the many pouches that hung from his wide belt before pulling out a folded piece of parchment and handing it to Bilbo.

"We're off." Grunted Bofur with a grin as Bilbo looked over the contract.

"It's just the usual summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, enumeration, funeral requirements, so forth." Balin explained as Bilbo began glancing over the document.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo mumbled in a strained voice. He turned towards the hallway, muttering to himself as they watched.

"I still say that the women do not come." Dwalin said.

"Our name is not women, it is Kida Lion Heart and Nerys Wolf Song as we have said and we're coming on this quest no matter what you say." Nerys said as Kida propped her elbows on the back of Bofur's chair and placing her head in her hands as the two girls met Thorin's glaze with a steady looks. Seeing that they were not going to back down he gestured to Balin to give them contracts as well. Kida and Nerys did not even read it they simply took the quill Balin offered and signed.

"You're not going to read it?" Balin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't care what the contract says, we're doing this quest for a different reason other than reward." Kida said as she handed the contract and Quill back to Balin.

"And what is your reason?" Thorin asked his gaze as hard as steel.

"Our own." Nerys replied.

"Incineration?!" Bilbo squeaked out before the conversation continued gaining everyone's attention.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh from your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said with a mischievous look in his eye. Kida watched as all of the color drained from Bilbo and he started to breathe hard.

"Are you alright, laddie?" Balin asked with a concerned expression. Bilbo bent over, nodding since he seemed unable to speak for a moment. He started to force breaths in and out, his hands braced on his knees.

"I-I feel a bit faint." He admitted as he straightened again with a wobble. Bofur leaned against the doorframe and continued his description.

"Think furnace…with wings." Bofur said thoughtfully.

"A-air, I n-ne-need air." Bilbo gasped out starting to sway a bit, but Bofur carried on.

"A flash of light, searing pain, then poof!" He gestured with his pipe. "You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Bilbo took in a few more breaths and stood up with a smile.

"Nope." Was all he said before collapsing on the ground.

"Oh, very helpful Bofur." Gandalf said shaking his head in frustration. Laughing to herself Kida made her way over to Bilbo and knelt down as she pulled out a vial from her pocket.

"What's that?" Ori asked.

"Smelling salts." Kida answered as she un-corked the vial and waved it under Bilbo's nose. With a few passes under his nose Bilbo jerked awake his eyes wide and panicked.


	4. Chapter 4

Gandalf had just finished talking to Bilbo who was adamant that he was not coming and Thorin and Balin were talking in the hall. Nerys made herself comfortable on a window seat looking out over the shire at night while Kida occupied a seat nearby. It was quiet, peaceful, and boring.

Kida and Nerys were never ones to stay still for long, always on the move whether it was wondering the forests, traveling to great cities of many different kingdoms, or their music, anything to keep going for they dare not look back, too much sadness for their liking.

Not being able to take it anymore Kida got up from her seat and walked over to the bookshelves and started to read the titles. Finding nothing of interest she started to aimlessly walk around the room poking at odds and ends that she found.

"You're not use to sitting still are you?" The dwarf called Bofur asked from where he sat pipe in hand.

"No, not at all and being on the edge of an adventure just make me all the more fidgety." Kida said as she took the seat next to him. "What about you Master Dwarf, what do you do to occupy yourself?"

"I'm a toy maker by trade and I do find enjoyment in my work." He answered with a smile. Kida instantly perked up in interest.

"Really, what kind of toys?" Kida asked and Bofur went on to explain the types of toys he made. Digging through his satchel he pulled out a palm sized red robin and handed it to her. "It's beautiful; I've never seen it's like outside of the real thing itself."

"Thank you." Bofur beamed as he watched her look over the bird with awe, she really did like it.

"You have a great talent." Kida said as she handed him the bird back, but he shook his head.

"Keep it." He said smiling.

"Oh I couldn't, it's too nice." Kida said shaking her head.

"Please take it; I like it when my toys go to someone who appreciated them." He said.

"Then I will keep it and here, please take this in return." Kida said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a leather cuff bracelet. It was red leather with a spiral sun embroidered onto it in orange and yellow thread as well as a smooth oval topaz stone sewn into the middle.

"It is quit the piece, excellent workmanship. Did you make this?" Bofur asked looking over the bracelet.

"Thank you and yes I did make it, it's a hobby of mine and a great way to make money when need be." Kida answered with a smile as he placed it on his wrist.

"A perfect fit as well." He said.

"It's a strange thing, but when I make them or any kind of jewelry really it always seems to turn out that they fit perfectly to whomever they go to even though I have no idea who they are for while I make them." Kida said as Bofur nodded.

"It is the same with my toys as well." Bofur said thoughtfully. Before they could talk anymore they spotted Bilbo walking off to his room then Thorin and Balin came into the room shortly after. Everything went somber as Thorin leaned against the mantle while smoking his pipe.

A hum started up from one of the dwarves and soon the other joined in until it turned into a song. Kida and Nerys watched as all of them became saddened and distant she herself could feel her memories of the past breaking though her barriers and coming to the forefront of her mind.

Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

To seek the pale enchanted gold.

The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,

While hammers fell like ringing bells

In places deep, where dark things sleep,

In hollow halls beneath the fells.

For ancient king and elvish lord

There many a gleaming golden hoard

They shaped and wrought, and light they caught

To hide in gems on hilt of sword.

On silver necklaces they strung

The flowering stars, on crowns they hung

The dragon-fire, in twisted wire

They meshed the light of moon and sun.

Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away, ere break of day

Toclaimour long-forgotten gold.

Goblets they carved there for themselves

And harps of gold; where no man delves

There lay they long, and many a song

Was sung unheard by men or elves.

The pines were roaring on the height,

The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red, it flaming spread;

The trees like torches blazed with light.

The bells were ringing in the dale

And men looked up with faces pale;

The dragon's ire more fierce than fire

Laid low their towers and houses frail.

The mountain smoked beneath the moon;

The dwarves they heard the tramp of doom.

They fled their hall to dying fall

Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.

Far over the misty mountains grim

To dungeons deep and caverns dim

We must away, ere break of day,

To win our harps and gold from him!

Nerys stood from the window and made her way outside grabbing her things on the way out. She sat down on a bench by the road and starred up at the stars and moon staring off into the distance losing herself to the dark memories that forever haunted her.

"I saw you leave." The stern voice of Thorin said from behind her.

"I needed the air." Nerys replied not turning around.

"You and your friend intend to accompany us despite what I say against the matter." He stated more than asked.

"Yes, I believe that was the statement we made earlier and we did sign the contract." Nerys said finally turning around as she stood up looking Thorin straight in the eye her arms crossed.

"Fine, but one sign that you are falling behind or endangering my company and I will leave you behind." Thorin said with an even and stern look.

"Then I look forward to a long journey with you and your company." Nerys said evenly as she walked over to a tree.

She hung her satchel and cloak on one of the branches. She was about to hang her sword as well, but Thorin stopped her.

"Let me see it." He said. She reluctantly handed them over and he un-sheathed it, his eyes widened in surprise.

"This is a mithril sword." He said as he examined the inscriptions. "They are very rare, how did you come by it?"

"They have been in my family for countless generations as were Kida's twin swords and the story of how they were gained has long since been forgotten." Nerys said as she took it back and hung it with her cloak and satchel.

"You intend to sleep out here?" Thorin asked.

"I was never much for sleeping in doors when I could avoid it." Nerys said with a shrug as she shifted and laid down on a comfortable patch of grass. The only thing that remained the same were her blue eyes, her clothes having shifted with her except for her necklace which hung still around her neck. "Do you want to know why we really want to help you Thorin Oakenshield?"

"Aye." Thorin replied slightly amazed at talking to a now talking wolf. Nerys turned her eyes on his and stared down at him with deep feeling of thankfulness.

"Because you killed the killer of my people, Azog the Defiler was the leader of the orcs that raided our home." Nerys said bowing her head. "That is a debt that we must repay in order to honor my people's memory, our families memory, which is why we must come."

With no more to say she nodded goodnight to Thorin before laying her head down on her large paws. Thorin watched her for a little longer before walking away back into the hobbit home passing Kida who nodded to him as she went out shifting into her lioness form as she went.

"You told him." Kida said as she climbed up into the tree above Nerys.

"Aye." Nerys replied before they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Kida awoke with the first rays of the sun and saw that Nerys had already gone back inside the Hobbits home. She jumped from the tree and stretched her lithe feline form as she yawned. Straightening back up, she looked over the shire landscape as she morphed back into her bipedal form. She hadn't got a good look at the small town on the way in and now in the dawning light she could see the vibrant green grass that covered the rolling hills, gardens like patchwork dotted the landscape, and farm animals of all kind that were just beginning to stir.

"It's not nice to stare." Kida said in a playful voice as she turned around to face a flustered Bofur.

"Sorry Miss Kida, Miss Nerys sent me to wake you, we are about to leave." Bofur said blushing a being caught starring at her.

"And Bilbo?" Kida asked as she grabbed her satchel and traveling cloak.

"We are leaving him, but me and the boys have a bet going on if he will catch up with us or not." Bofur said as they walked into the house were a more mild breakfast was being made.

"What did you say Moonie?" Kida asked as she spotted her lupine friend.

"Come of course Sunny." Nerys replied

"I think he will come as well, put me down." Kida said as they helped their plates. Fili and Kili happily made note of her bet. They soon left there after buying supplies and ponies in town for the journey then they sat out. Kida and Nerys rode beside Gandalf on their respective horses. They were currently in the middle of a wooded area not too far outside of the shire.

"How much longer do you think he will take?" Kida asked Gandalf.

"Wait, wait!" The voice of Bilbo called out.

"Not long at all." Gandalf said with a smile.

"I signed it." Everyone halted their steeds looking over at the running hobbit who had his contract trailing behind him like a banner. Bilbo caught up to them and went straight to Balin handing him the contract while casting nervous glances around at the rest of the company. Balin took out a pocket-glass and inspected the contract.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said with a smile as the Dwarves gave a cheer except for Thorin who looked less than impressed.

"Give him a pony." Thorin ordered. Bilbo looked stricken and started to shake his head.

"No, no, no, no, that won't be necessary, thank you, but I…I'm sure I can keep up on foot." Bilbo stuttered out. "I…I…I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once….WAGH!"

Bilbo was cut off as he was picked up by two dwarves from behind and deposited on a pony. Bilbo looked extremely terrified sitting atop the pony and it was easy to see that the pony was getting annoyed with Bilbo as it tossed its head in agitation.

"Loosen your hold a bit, she'll follow the others no need to hold the reigns quite so tightly." Kida said as she rode next to him with Gandalf on the other side.

"I've never ridden a pony before." Bilbo said as he slackened his hold a bit, but it was still closer to a death grip.

"We can see that." Nerys said with a smile. "Don't worry, by the end of this quest you will become accustomed to it."

"Come on Nori, pay up." Oin called out. Nori tosses a sack of money back to Oin: then sacks of money begin to be tossed back and forth in the line as some of the dwarves laugh. "Hey, hey, hey!"

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh, they took wager on whether or not you'd turn up. Most thought that you wouldn't." Gandalf answered.

"Which means big winnings for those of us that voted you would." Kida said as she caught her own pouch of gold winking at Bilbo.

"Thanks for coming." Nerys said with a grin catching her own pouch.

"What did you think?" Bilbo asked Gandalf who hummed lightly to himself then his hand shot up and he caught his own pouch of gold.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you." Gandalf said with a smile as stuffed the pouch into his satchel. Bilbo smiled lightly happy that some had confidence in him. They went on in silence for a short time when Bilbo suddenly sneezed.

"Ohh, all this horse hair, I'm having a reaction." Bilbo said as he searched his pockets for a handkerchief, but is unable to find it. He looks up in shock. "No, no, wait, wait, stop, stop! We have to turn around."

The entire company comes to a grumbling halt and the dwarves started to objecting and asking what the problem is.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked slightly frustrated.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Bilbo said. Everyone looked at him with a mixture of anger, frustration, and amusement.

"Here, use this." Bofur called out and tears a strip of cloth from his clothing and tosses it back to Bilbo who catches the rag and looks at is in disgust.

"Move on." Thorin called out as the dwarves laughed and begin to continue their journey.

"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journeys end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead." Gandalf said as they made their way. They traveled through many beautiful areas of Middle-Earth, including forests, hills, and plains.


	6. Chapter 6

They camped for the night near the edge of a large cliff that over looked a valley filled with trees. Kida and Nerys sat near the fire with Fili and Kili watching exchanging folk stories as Bombur slept sucking in moths with every breath then exhaling them back into the air with a snore. It amazed them that they were still alive.

"…and so it comes to pass that the Tenth Red Crow now dwells in the Heavens as the Sun." Kida finished her story.

"So the sun is a crow flying around?" Kili scoffed.

"Of course not." Kida ruffled the top of his head just to annoy him. "It's just a story that were told to the children of our people." Kili shoved her hand away and ran a hand through his hair. "Your turn now, got any good stories?"

"Oh I've got a good one…" Fili said than began his story.

Nery's eyes which seemed to glow in the night switched to Bilbo who stood up with a clearly disgusted look on his face. Nerys nudged Kida nodding to Bilbo and they watched as he walked around the camp being careful of all of the sleeping dwarves and make his way to the ponies. With their night vision they could see him feeding his pony an apple glancing around to make sure no one was looking.

Suddenly a scream split the quiet night air making the hair on the back of Kida and Nerys's necks stand and a growl built in their throats.

"What was that?" Bilbo said in a panicked voice as he ran over to the camp fire.

"Orcs." Kili answered in a low voice, another scream echoing in the valley.

"Orcs?" Bilbo repeated nervously. Kida felt every muscle in her body tense as her eyes darted for a sign of the foul beasts. While Nerys took tentative sniffs of the air trying to catch a scent.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili said his voice cautious.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep." Kili added. As they talked Kida could feel her chest tighten while Nerys's hands shook with anger as they remembered. "Quick and quiet; no screams. Just lots of blood."

Bilbo looked away in fright; Fili and Kili look at each other and begin laughing, but the look on Nerys and Kida's faces was downright murderous.

"Naive fools." Kida snapped and shot them a sharp look then slipped away shifting into her lion form causing the boys to exchange confused looks to her reaction still laughing. Nerys was getting ready to snap at the dwarves when Thorin stepped in.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin's voice said sternly cutting off their laughter. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said as he and his brother looked shamefaced.

"No you didn't." Thorin said walking away. "You know nothing of the world."

Thorin walked over to the edge of the cliff scanning the valley below. Balin walked up to Fili and Kili with a sympathetic look.

"Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria, but our enemy had gotten there first." Balin started his story. "Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race; Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King."

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us." Balin said. "That's when I saw him; a young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, armor rent… wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."

"Azog the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken." Balin said with pride. "Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated." Balin's face fell. "But there was no feast, no song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived and I thought to myself then, there is one I could follow. There is one I could call king."

Thorin turned away from the cliff and back to the camp where all of the dwarves were standing awake looking at him in awe and respect. Thorin walked back toward the fire between them his hands clasped behind his back.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"Her slunk back into the hole whence he came." Thorin bit out. "That filth died of his wounds long ago."

"And good enough for him." Nerys spat.

"But why did Kida leave?" Kili asked getting a sharp dark look from Nerys as Thorin walked over to his previous roost and settled back down for the rest of the night as did the rest of the company except for Bofur. He looked around the camp, but could not spot Kida amongst them. His eyes caught Gandalf's who nodded toward a trail.

"Why do you think there are so few of our people left?" Nerys said in a low voice as Bofur walked away down the trail. "Azog killed them all and we were forced to see it happen, then live so that it will forever haunt our minds. It is a nightmare that I hope you will never have to face."

Nerys looked away gripping her hands tightly together and seeing her trouble Gandalf took up the story of the fall of the skin changers. Thorin looked from Gandalf to Nerys who was staring into the fire with a look in her eyes he had often seen reflected in his own. She looked from the fire feeling his eyes on her and when they connected a shock went through them of understanding and something else that was just beginning.

Bofur made his way down the trail only a little ways when he finally found Kida. She was in her bipedal form sitting against a tree with her knees drawn up to her chest rocking slightly. Bofur could see the troubled look in her eyes as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"You ok?" Bofur asked gently.

"They're wrong you know, about the screaming. There is screaming, orcs like it." Kida said with a shudder as she straightened out her legs. "Did Gandalf send you after me or Nerys?"

"Gandalf pointed me in the right direction when I noticed you missing." Bofur answered.

"Yeah, well it was getting a little…hard for me back there." Kida said with a wave of her hand. "Have you ever heard of my people and what became of them?"

"Only rumors." Bofur answered truthfully. "Some said that you're people grew tired of other races and reverted into your animal forms permanently others say they were wiped out by orcs."

"Well master dwarf they were right on both counts." Kida said darkly as she recalled the demons of her past. "They fell on us like waves of the ocean beating against a stone until it's worn away to nothing. It didn't happen all in one day, they would come, we would beat them back and they would send more until we had worn away and were forced to flee." Kida said clenching her fists, her nails digging into her palms. "The orcs wiped most of my people of the Misty Mountains away until those that were left could not bear the grief and reverted to animals allowing all that made them skin changers to slip away until they could no longer remember how to change back, not that they cared to. Others like myself and Nerys were taken prisoner for sport until they were killed. As far as I know there are only four of us left anymore. We're all alone in this world."

"Not alone." Bofur said with a smile taking one of her hands in his. "You have us now. When we reclaim Erebor you can make a new home there, a new start, both of you."

"I think we'd both like that." Kida said looking down at their joined hands, enjoying the feeling of his large calloused hand around her smaller hand. "It'd be nice to belong somewhere again."

"We better get back to camp or they'll come looking for us." Bofur said also enjoying the feeling of their hands together as he helped her up.

"Thank you Bofur." Kida said them leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before starting back to camp. Bofur's smile grew as he placed a hand to his cheek then he hastened to catch up with Kida and as soon as she entered the camp Fili and Kili rush up to her.

"Lady Kida, we apologize for our actions." Kili said as he and his brother bowed. "Gandalf and Lady Nerys told us what happened to your people."

Kida shot Gandalf a look, not liking her personal story to be told without her knowledge, but he pretended to be interested in the sky at that moment avoiding her gaze. She also looked to Nerys who leaning against a boulder starring in the distance as she talked softly with Thorin.

"We did not mean to bring up bad memories." Fili added both of them looking chastised. They had already apologized profusely to Nerys who accepted of course.

"It's alright, you did not know and please, my name is just Kida." Kida said waving them off as she sat back down next to the fire. "Now I do believe you two were going to regale me with some stories, how about it?"

The boys smiled in excitement as they re-took their seats and began to weave their tale. Nerys glanced over to Kida smiling when she saw Kida wrapped up in the story of the great Durin lord of the Dwarves.

"Your nephews are good men." Nerys commented. "They are wholly unspoilt."

"Rather too unspoilt, in my view. The sooner they become acquainted with the ways of the world, the better." Thorin said gruffly though Nerys could see the worry he held for them.

"I knew boys like your nephews, the same impulsive sweetness of temper, who were forced into, as you put it, a better acquaintance with the world. The result was only despair and death." Nerys looked to Thorin with a soft sad gaze. "Do not desire it." Then pushing off the boulder she was leaning against walked over to the fire, Thorin following her with his gaze pondering her words. "We'll take over the night watch, get some sleep."

The boys nodded saying their goodnights before going over to their bed rolls and lying down. Kida pulled out her pan flute and started to play a soft simple tune while Nerys sang along quietly. It was a melody that seemed to calm everyone after the orc cries, but even as Kida played and Nerys sang their eyes darted around them keeping ever vigil for danger.


	7. Chapter 7

The rain fell in sheets drenching everything it touched. It had been like this almost the whole of the day along with some of the last and the company was soaked to the bone. They were all cold, wet, and miserable. When it had first started had Kida looked over to see that Bilbo had no protection from the rain. She dug deeply into her satchel and pulled out an extra cloak and riding up to Bilbo placed it over him. Bilbo looked up in surprise then over to Kida.

"Thank you." Bilbo said as he pulled it around him.

"It is no trouble." Kida said with a smile. "Can't have our burglar catching a cold."

"Do you think it will ever end?" Bilbo asked. The rain had continued throughout their day coming in torrents. Nerys took a few tentative sniffs of the air.

"Oh yes, it will end before tonight, so we will sleep dry, do not worry." Nerys said with a smile.

"You can tell that just by smelling the air?" Bilbo looked to Nerys.

"It's one of my talents." Nerys nodded with a grin.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori called out.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf replied also frustrated with the rain.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?" Gandalf asked.

"Other wizards?" Bilbo asked.

"There are five of us." Gandalf answered. "The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two blue wizards; you know I quite forgot their names."

"Alatar and Pallando." Kida supplied.

"That's right, thank you Kida." Gandalf said with a smile.

"Anytime." Kida replied.

"You've met them?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh yes, we have met them all." Nerys said with a nod. "They are each very interesting in their own ways."

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Well that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf said.

"Is he a great wizard or is he…" Bilbo paused for a moment. "more like you?"

Kida and Nerys let out snorts of laughter while Gandalf looked slightly offended.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others." Gandalf said. "He keeps a watchful eye over the vast lands to the east, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

It wasn't long after this that they came upon the ruins of a farmstead. The house that once stood was nothing more than a skeleton of what it once was and nature had begun to reclaim it as its domain once again.

"We'll camp here for the night." Thorin said as everyone dismounted. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

"A farmer and his wife used to live here." Gandalf said as he walked through the ruined farmhouse.

"What do you mean used to?" Kida asked suspiciously. Her nose was picking up a scent, but it had become too faint with time to place properly. Gandalf gave her an uneasy look, but did not answer.

"Oin, Gloin." Thorin called out.

"Aye?" Gloin replied.

"Get the fire going." Thorin said.

"Right you are." Gloin said and did as he was told.

"I think it would be wiser to move on." Gandalf said. "We could make for the Hidden Valley."

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." Thorin replied glaring up at Gandalf.

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." Gandalf listed off.

"I do not need their advice." Thorin snapped.

"We have a map we cannot read, Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf tried to reason.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing." Thorin said with great anger. "You ask me to seek out the very people that betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them." Gandalf said with equal anger born of frustration. "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." Thorin snapped. They glared at each other for a time more, but Gandalf finally gave up and stomped off angrily while muttering to himself, leaving the camp. He practically charged through the dwarves as they scattered out of his way.

"Everything alright?" Bilbo called out to the wizard. "Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf replied or rather shouted.

"Who's that?" Bilbo asked.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." Gandalf snapped sharply. Everyone starred after the wizard as he left in silence.

"Come on Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin ordered breaking the silence.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked looking to Balin who shook his head unsure.

"Oh I'm sure he will." Nerys said with a reassuring smile.

"How do you know?" Bilbo asked.

"Because if he brought us in on this quest only to abandon us I will hunt him down and drag him back." Nerys said cheerfully as she unsaddled her pony and made up her bed roll for the night along with Kida.

"And you can rely Moonie for that." Kida nodded.

"Oh aye, that you can Sunny." Nerys smirked before walking over to Bombur to help make dinner which was ready by the time the sun had set and everyone was enjoying his culinary skill. Kida was finishing up her bowl when she looked over to Bilbo who was fidgeting.

"Bilbo calm down, he'll be back." Kida said as she stood and walked over to the fire.

"He's been gone a long time." Bilbo said glancing about for the wizard.

"Who?" Bofur asked from where he was serving the soup.

"Gandalf." Bilbo answered.

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses." Bofur said off handily.

"I think that's just the way he is, being a wizard has nothing to do with it." Kida said shaking her head as she watched Bombur try to take the spoon from Bofur.

"Aye, that is probably so." Bofur said with a laugh as he handed two bowls of soup to Bilbo. "Here take this to the lads."

Bilbo nodded taking the soup and walking to where the ponies were kept being watched over by Fili and Kili. Bombur finally got the spoon and tried to take some more soup, but Bofur stopped him.

"Stop it, you've had plenty." Bofur said snatching the spoon back. Bombur started to walk away, but while Bofur had been dealing with him Kida had nabbed another bowl of soup and snuck it to Bombur who smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." He said very softly slightly surprising Kida who thought that he was mute. Now she knew that he was just shy or maybe he was just too busy eating to talk.

"Just don't tell your brother." Kida replied with a smile. She watched Bombur walk over to his bed roll then turned around only to come face to face with Bofur who had his arms crossed and one of his eyebrows raised.

"I saw that." He said nodding over to Bombur.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Kida said trying to look as innocent as possible placing her hands behind her back and avoiding eye contact.

"Right." Bofur drew out not believing her for a moment.

"What, everyone was allowed two bowls and I didn't want my second." Kida said with a shrug as she sat down on a nearby fallen tree. "No use in letting it go to waste."

"Whatever you say Miss Kida." Bofur said shaking his head in amusement as he sat down next to her their shoulders touching.

"It's a beautiful night." Kida said as she looked up at the stars.

"Aye." Bofur agreed following her gaze to the stars then back to her. She had her head tilted back so that her long hair fell away from her face and the moon illuminated her features. A dreamy look over came Bofur's face as he starred at her. "Beautiful."

Kida looked over to Bofur and blushed when she saw him starring at her.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Kida asked with a small laugh.

"Oh no, I just, um… aye…it's just a smudge." Bofur stuttered out a lie having realized that he had been starring then reached up and put his hand to her face pretending to brush it away from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Kida met his soft gaze with one of her own as he moved closer to her.

"Trolls." Fili and Kili called out as they ran back into camp causing Bofur and Kida to spring apart and shoot to their feet.

"They took some of the ponies." Fili said.

"And they have the hobbit." Kili added.

"To arms." Thorin ordered and everyone rushed to do as told. Kili and Fili ran ahead to where the troll camp was while everyone gathered their weapons. Kida shifted into her lioness form as Nerys went into her wolf form and charged into the woods behind Fili and Kili with the others on their trail.


	8. Chapter 8

Kida and Nerys along with the Durin brothers had arrived on the edge of the troll camp long before the others having outdistanced.

"Drop him." She heard Kili order.

"You what?" A troll asked in confusion.

"I said drop him." Kili ordered again. The troll holding Bilbo threw him at Kili knocking him to the ground then advanced. Kida burst out of the clearing standing between them with a might roar causing the trolls to fall back while Nerys struck from behind with a vicious growl.

"What is it?" A troll asked looking down at the lioness.

"I don't know." Another replied.

"Can we eat them?" The last asked.

Luckily they were distracted long enough for the rest of the company of dwarves to come in battle cries bellowing. They begin fighting the trolls hacking, slashing, and hammering their legs. Kida roared as she raked her claws across the hides of the trolls causing them to scream in pain. Nerys weaved through the troll causing them to lose their balance making them stumble.

As the others fought Bilbo grabbed one of the trolls knives and goes back over to the pony pin amazingly avoiding all of the fighting. He cuts the ropes freeing the ponies, but it does not go un-noticed by the leader of the trolls.

To her right Kida saw one of the trolls grab Ori by his head. She charged leaping into the air and onto the trolls back digging all four paws of claws into his skin causing him to drop Ori. The troll flung himself around violently tying to dislodge her. Finally he managed to grab her and throw her into a nearby tree.

"Kida!" Bofur called out when he saw her slump to the ground morphing back into her bipedal form unconscious. Nerys launched herself at the troll, but skidded to a stop when she saw their prisoner.

"Bilbo." Kili called out.

"No." Thorin yelled.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off." A troll said as he and another took hold of Bilbo's arms and legs causing the fight to come to a stop. Thorin looked up at Bilbo in frustration then plants his sword in the ground. The others grudgingly follow suit throwing their weapons angrily on the ground, Nerys shifting back into her bipedal from.

The trolls tied Dwalin, Bofur, Dori, Ori, and Nori to a spit over a roaring fire while the rest were tied up in sacks. Kida had woken up and was still rather groggy making it impossible for her to concentrate enough to shift into her lioness form and Nerys already new that to do so would endanger the others.

"Morning sleepy head." Nerys said lightly.

"What happened?" Kida asked looking down at the sack she found herself in.

"You got slammed into a tree, they captured Bilbo, we surrendered to save him." Nerys listed off.

"Well it seems to be going well so far." Kida said sarcastically.

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." A troll said.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." Another said.

"Apart from them wanting to eat us." Nerys deadpanned.

"Gandalf?" Kida asked.

"No idea." Nerys replied.

"Is this really necessary?" Dori called out from the spit.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice." The troll agreed.

"Untie us you monsters!" Oin yelled.

"Take on someone your own size." Gloin yelled.

"Never mind seasoning them; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." The troll said and hearing this Bilbo got an idea.

"Wait!" Bilbo shouted struggling to his feet still in the sack. "You are making a huge mistake."

"You can't reason with them, they're halfwits!" Dori yelled.

"Half wits? What does that make us?" Bofur asked.

"Uh, I mean with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning." Bilbo stuttered out facing the trolls. Kida and Nerys started to catch on to what Bilbo is doing sharing impressed looks.

"What about the seasoning?" The cook asked.

"Well have you smelt them?" Bilbo asked making a face. "You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

The dwarves don't take kindly to this statement from Bilbo and start yelling insults at him.

"What do you know about cooking dwarfs?" The leader troll asked.

"Shut up and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk." The cook said.

"Uh, th…the secret to cooking dwarf is, um…" Bilbo began to stutter again trying to come up with something.

"Yes, come on." The cook pressed.

"It's uh…" Bilbo grasped.

"Tell us the secret." The troll ordered.

"Ye…yes, I'm telling you the secret is…" Now Bilbo was really thinking hard when his face lit up. "To skin them first!"

"Tom, get my filleting knife." The cook said. Now Kida was really awake. This had gone from a brilliant distraction to a bad dream.

"If I get you, you little…" Gloin threatened.

"I won't forget that." Dwalin said angrily.

"What a load of rubbish!" The leader troll scoffed. "I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all."

Kida noticed Bilbo looking to the tree line and following his gaze saw a bit of grey darting through the trees. She nudged Nerys who also caught sight of the wizard.

"Better late than never I suppose." Nerys grumbled.

"He's right, nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy." The stupid troll said as he grabbed Bombur and held him up by his legs.

"Not…not that one, he…he's infected!" Bilbo said quickly before the troll could bite off Bombur's head.

"You what?" The leader troll asked.

"Yeah, he's got worms in his…tubes." Bilbo said making a face at his own ridiculous lie.

The troll hastily drops Bombur back on the pile of dwarves in disgust making them all groan. Both Nerys and Kida had rolled out of the way in time, but Nerys had managed to land right Thorin's lap much to her embarrassment.

"What are you doing?!" Thorin hissed.

"Trying not to get crushed." Nerys replied trying to move, but it was no use, all she succeeded in doing was falling over so her head was now resting on Thorin's shoulder. "The sack is stuck, I can't move."

"Then hold still." Thorin snapped trying to ignore the way his face burned at her close proximity and Nerys tried to will away the butterfly's in her stomach. It wasn't helping that when he talked he rumbled which just sent all sorts of shivers racing up and down her spine.

"Don't act all gruff, most guys I know would love to have me in their laps." Nerys smarted off to hide her nerves.

"I did not say I was not enjoying it." Thorin shot back with a smirk when her saw her eyes widen and her mouth snapped shut with an audible click. Her scent was driving him crazy, he wanted nothing more than to bury his nose into her soft hair, but managed to hold himself back.

"In…in fact they all have, they're…infested with parasites." Bilbo said quickly. "It's terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?" Oin asked.

"We don't have parasites!" Kili shouted angrily. "You have parasites."

"What are you talking about laddie?" Gloin shouted.

The rest of the dwarves started to shout how they didn't have parasites at the same time yelling insults at Bilbo who rolled his eyes in agitation as they messed up his plan. Kida Nerys and Thorin understood Bilbo's plan and kicked the others giving them pointed looks. They then understand the plan and change their tune, but it is too abrupt.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin shouted.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili shouted.

"We're riddled." Nori yelled.

"Yes, I'm riddled." Ori yelled.

"Yes we are. Badly!" Dori shouted.

"What would you have us do, then, let them all go?" It was clear right away that the leader didn't believe them.

"Well…" Bilbo said thoughtfully.

"You think I don't know what you're up to?" The leader snarled as he poked Bilbo in the stomach. "This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?!" Bilbo said insulted.

"Fools?" The cook said confused.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf shouted as he appeared on top of a large rock above the troll camp.

"Who's that?" The cook asked.

"No idea." The leader said.

"Can we eat him to?" The idiot asked.

Gandalf strikes the rock with his staff, splitting it in half, allowing the sunlight behind it to pour into the clearing. When the sunlight touches the trolls' skin, they begin turning into stone amidst loud scream and howls of pain. Within seconds, there are three stone statues of trolls in the clearing. All the dwarves cheered as did the ones on the spit although they still looked very uncomfortable.

"Oh, get your foot out of my back!" Dwalin griped.


	9. Chapter 9

Gandalf walked amongst the stone trolls and thumped one of them with his staff a pleased look on his features. The dwarves are busy regaining their possessions that the trolls had taken, mainly being their clothes for the ones that were on the spit. Kida and Nerys were with Gandalf looking over the stone statues to give them their privacy. Their faces had erupted when they realized they were all in their underwear, especially when Kida saw Bofur and Nerys Thorin. Not that the dwarves hadn't got an eye full when the girls got out of their sacks before they realized and used the sacks to protect their modesty.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin asked as he walked up to them.

"To look ahead." Gandalf answered.

"What brought you back?" Thorin asked

"Looking behind." Gandalf said as he looked over the company. "Nasty business. Still they are all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin said.

"No thanks to Bilbo? If it wasn't for him we'd be dinner." Nerys said shooting him a stern look.

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." Gandalf said sharply agreeing with Nerys and for a moment Thorin looked repentant.

Kida who was sitting on a rock nearby pulled out a cloth and some ointment then brushed her fingers over her head looking for the where the wound she knew she was exactly, but her head hurt so much that she couldn't pinpoint it. Bofur saw her struggling and walked over.

"Here, let me." He said taking the rag and ointment. There was a cut had already started to dry above her right eye from her impact with the tree. Bofur wet the rag with some water and gently wiped away the dirt and blood from her face cleaning the wound. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, a little, but the ointment will take care of it." Kida replied as he spread the clear ointment over the wound making Kida sigh in relief. She also enjoyed the feeling of his touch. His fingertips were heavily calloused and where ever he touched tingles spread throughout her whole body. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Bofur replied handing her the supplies back reluctantly. He had enjoyed gently running his fingertips over her smooth skin, but he couldn't keep putting medicine on her wound forever.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." Gandalf said.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked.

"Oh not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands." Gandalf answered as he and Thorin shared a meaningful look.

"They could not have moved in daylight." Nerys pointed out.

"There must be a cave nearby." Thorin said looking around them.

"Oh…" Nerys winced waving her hand before her nose then pointed toward the tree line. "They came from that way."

"Are you sure?" Thorin asked.

"Unfortunately." Nerys wrinkled her nose.

They spent the rest of the morning in search of the cave following Nerys to where they found it nestled amongst some rocks and trees safely hidden from view. Unless you were looking for it you could easily miss it. Nori, Bofur, Gloin, and Dwalin went in with Gandalf and Thorin leaving the rest behind to stand watch.

"Oh what's that stench?" Nori complained as they entered the cave. Many of the dwarves coughed and wretched the pungency, Kida and Nerys had smelt the cave before they saw and had opted to stay outside with the others. Inside they find piles of gold coins and other treasure in caskets.

"It's a troll hoard." Gandalf said and that pretty much explained everything. "Be careful what you touch."

"Seems such a shame to leave it lying around." Bofur said as he nudged the dirt around revealing even more gold coins. "Anyone could take it."

"Agreed." Gloin said with a smile. "Nori get a shovel."

Thorin walked to the back of the cave looking through the piles of valuables that mixed with the piles of trash. He comes to find two cobweb covered swords mixed in with the junk as Gandalf approaches him.

"These swords were not made by any troll." Thorin said as he examined the weapons.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men." Gandalf said as drew the sword from the sheath a few inches. "These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age." Realizing that they are elven swords, Thorin starts to put his away in disgust. "You could not wish for a finer blade."

At Gandalf's sharp reprimand Thorin reluctantly holds on to the sword and draws it out of its sheath a few inches as well. Nori, Bofur, and Gloin fill a chest with treasure then bury it in a hole as Dwalin looks on with slight amusement.

"We're making a long term deposit." Gloin said noticing his look.

"Let's get out of this foul place." Thorin called out. "Come on let's go. Bofur, Gloin, Nori."

On his way out Gandalf steps on something metallic, brushing aside the leaves beneath him with his staff, he finds another smaller sword.

"Bilbo." Gandalf said as he walked over to where Bilbo was sitting.

"Hmm?" Bilbo hummed.

"Here." Gandalf handed him the sword he had found. "This is about you size."

"I can't take this." Bilbo said looking down at the sword.

"The blade is of elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby." Gandalf said.

"I have never used a sword in my life." Bilbo continued to argue.

"And I hope you never have to." Gandalf said. "But if you do, remember this; true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

Suddenly there was a loud rustle in the underbrush and Thorin came rushing back.

"Something's coming." Thorin said.

"Gandalf…" Bilbo said uncertainly.

"Stay together." Gandalf ordered. "Hurry now. Arm yourselves."

Bilbo slowly draws his sword starring down at the blade then follows the others into the woods. Through the trees on a sled drawn by large rabbits a man in brown robes came bellowing at the top of his lungs pulling up just short of the company.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" He yelled.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown." Gandalf said with a smile that quickly turned into a concerned look. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf." Radagast said. "Something's wrong. Something is terribly wrong."

"Yes?" Gandalf asked, but then Radagast noticed Kida and Nerys standing nearby.

"Kida, Nerys, I have not seen you for a time." Radagast said with a smile.

"Hello Radagast." Kida said with a smile as she gripped the wizard's wrist in greeting which he returned in kind then the same was repeated between he and Nerys.

"It has been too long, but I believe you have something important to tell Gandalf." Nerys pointed out.

"Right." Radagast said then opened his mouth to speak, but shuts it. He opens it again, but closes it again. He had forgotten what he was going to say. "Oh just give me a minute, Um, oh, I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue." He curled up his tongue and looks surprised. "Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old…" Gandalf pulls a stick incest out of the brown wizard's mouth. "Stick insect."

The dwarves and Bilbo look flustered as Kida and Nerys just looked amused being more than used to the brown Wizards antics. Gandalf took Radagast a few paces away from the company to speak privately. Kida was leaning against a tree with Nerys sitting next to her on the ground nearby using their keen hearing to listen in on what the wizards were talking about and none of it was good. A necromancer was an extremely dangerous foe engrossed in the darkest of dark magic. Suddenly a howl in the distance sounds making everyone tense up.

"Was that a wolf? Are there… are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked nervously.

"Just one." Kida said as they all stood tense.

"Wolves? No that is not a wolf." Bofur said as everyone drew their weapons.

"He is right, that was no call belonging to a wolf." Nerys said with a growl.

From behind a nearby crag in the rocks, a warg appeared snarling its mouth dripping with thick drool; it leapt into the midst of the company knocking one of the dwarves down. Thorin killed it quickly using the elven blade. Another warg attacked from the other side; Kili shot it with an arrow, bringing it down hard. However it got back up ready to pounce once again, only to be killed by Dwalin before it could.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind." Thorin said.

"Orc pack?!" Bilbo said and really started to feel panicked.

"Who did you tell about you quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf questioned Thorin.

"No one." Thorin replied.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf snapped raising his voice.

"No one, I swear." Thorin replied forcefully. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted." Gandalf answered.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said.

"We can't." Ori said from up the hill. "We have no ponies; they bolted."

"I'll draw the off." Radagast said.

"These are Gundabad wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf said.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits;" Radagast said in a confident voice as Gandalf's eyebrows rose. "I'd like to see them try."


	10. Chapter 10

The orc leader of the warg riders and his wargs are searching the forest for the company when suddenly Radagast and his rabbits shoot out of the forest and the wargs instantly give chase.

"Come and get me! Haha!" Radagast taunted as they went speeding over the rocky terrain. Gandalf and Kida watched from behind a rock as Radagast and the wargs disappear in the distance.

"He really is a great wizard like you." Kida said with a smile which Gandalf returned.

"I like to think so." Gandalf said then they gathered the company and started to run. "Come on, stay together."

The company rushed across the rocky plain while in the distance Radagast was being chased by the wargs. One of them crashed while trying to catch him as the company ran across the plain, they saw the wargs not to far from them forcing them to hide behind a rock outcropping to avoid being seem.

"Move." Thorin said when it was all clear.

As the company ran Radagast drove his sled beneath an overhanging projection of rocks; he ducked in time, but the orc on the warg behind him got knocked off. The chase continued, Thorin stopped the company behind a boulder so that he is not seen by the wargs that were once again getting to close. Ori started to run out of the cover when he thought it was all clear.

"Ori, no. Come back." Thorin whispered loudly.

Nerys snatched the young dwarf by the collar and pulled him back before he was seen. Kida peered around the boulders cautiously her eyes looking for dangers, but seeing none for now, the wargs having been led away by the brown wizard once again.

"Clear." Kida said when the wargs were far enough away.

"Come on! Quick" Gandalf urged. Nerys took the lead with Thorin as they ran and Nerys brought up the rear their keen eyes on the lookout for the orc pack making sure they didn't get to close. Gandalf joined Nerys gaining her attention; she looked up at him as he nodded in one direction silently telling her the way she wanted to then to go. It was then that Nerys realized where they were headed.

"He won't be happy." Nerys said softly with a cautious glance back at Thorin who was coming up to them as they urged the dwarves on.

"There is no other way." Gandalf replied quietly just as Thorin stepped next to them.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked suspiciously.

Gandalf and Nerys shared a look, but didn't answer as they ran on, having no other choice Thorin and the company followed them. The warg scouts were still hot on the heels of Radagast, but one of them stopped and scented the air. The dwarves took cover behind another outcropping of rocks just as the scout on his warg appeared on top of the same outcropping, scenting the air. Thorin looked at Kili and nodded forward; readying an arrow, Kili quickly stepped out taking aim and shot the warg.

The warg and the orc on it fell in front of the dwarves, and the orc staggered to its feet charging them as soon as he caught sight of them. They were so busy fighting back the orc that they didn't see the warg stalking toward them. With a roar it charged, but so did Kida quickly shifting as she jumped in the air tackling it to the ground.

They wrestled on the ground biting and clawing at each other each trying to gain the upper hand. The warg pinned her to the ground his jaws about to rip into Kida's throat, but Nerys shifted as well with a howl and raked her claws across its face causing it to fall back with a pained howl then the dwarves brutally finished it off. The sounds of their fight carried over the rocky plains quite far and reached the ears of the other warg riders who stopped chasing the brown wizard turning toward the roars and the screams from behind the rocks.

"Kida, are you ok?" Bofur said as he ran over to her.

"A little bruised and battered, but I'm ok." Kida said as she morphed back to her bipedal form followed by Nerys. Kida was covered in a few bruises and a shallow cut along her upper right arm as was Nerys, but other than that they were ok.

"The dwarf scum are over there! After them!" The orc leader ordered. The warg scouts howled as they stop pursuing Radagast and began pursuing the company full speed.

"They're onto us." Nerys growled as Bofur took hold of Kida's hand and they ran for it.

"Move run!" Gandalf ordered as the company ran through the grassy plains; wargs began to surround them from all sides closing in.

"There they are." Gloin shouted as the warg scouts attacked.

"This way quickly!" Gandalf shouted. They ran for a while longer until they were forced to halt in the clearing as wargs surrounded them on all sides.

"There's more coming." Kili shouted.

"Everyone stay together." Kida shouted as she and Bofur were forced to let go of each other's hands in order to take hold of their weapons.

"Kili, Nerys, shoot them." Thorin ordered.

"We're surrounded." Fili shouted. Kili began shooting the wargs and the warg riders, killing some of them Nerys following his lead with her own arrows, but there were too many of them.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili yelled and looking around they saw that the wizard had indeed disappeared.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin yelled. The dwarves gathered close to each other near a large group of rocks as the wargs closed in. Ori shot a rock from his sling shot at the leader, but it bounced off with no effect. Kida grabbed him pulling him back then took out one of her largest daggers and shoved it into his hands.

"I don't think your slingshot will do any good right now, stay close." Kida said as Ori nodded his head holding the dagger in both of his hands.

"Hold your ground." Thorin ordered as the wargs closed in. Suddenly Gandalf popped out from a crack in the rocks.

"This way you fools." Gandalf shouted disappearing back into the crack. Bofur grabbed Kida and pulled her along pulling her down into the crack. They both tumbled down getting tangled up followed by the others.

"Nine, ten." Gandalf counted off as the dwarves slid down.

"Kili, Nerys run." Thorin shouted.

Thorin grabbed Nerys and jumped into the crack along with Kili last just as the wargs reach the pile of rocks. Thorin and Nerys rolled down to the floor of the cave with Nerys landing on top of Thorin face to face. Their eyes met for a moment before Nerys made to scramble off of him only for Kili to fall on top of her smashing them together. Nerys did her best to ignore her hammering heart at the proximity of the handsome Dwarven King, Thorin having a similar reaction much to his annoyance or what he tried to make annoyance. Quickly shoving Kili off of herself they all stood up taking stock of where they were.

An elfish horn sounded and before the orcs could reach the crack a group of horse mounted elves rushed into the fray, shooting and spearing the orc pack. The company listened to the conflict from inside the crack then one of the orcs, shot by an arrow, fell into the cave causing them all to tense drawing their weapons. Gandalf had his staff at the ready, but it is clear that the orc is dead. Thorin reached down plucking out the arrow that had taken the life of the orc and examined its make his lip curling in disgust.

"Elves." Thorin spat throwing the arrow down as Dwalin walked to the back of the cave were he found a pathway leading away from the fight.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads." Dwalin said as he walked back to the main group. "Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it, of course." Bofur said as he once again took hold of Kida's hand making her smile.

Thorin found himself envious of Bofur, able to take the hand of Kida when his own yearned for the touch of Nerys, but her could not be allowed that luxury.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf said.

The company followed the path which was nothing more than a narrow crack between two tall cliffs. At times the dwarves had difficulty getting through forcing them into single file or to have to move sideways to get through. The pathway eventually opened out into a large area where an amazing valley lay stretched below them, and in that beautiful valley was the city of Rivendell.

"The valley of Imraldis, in the common tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf said with a faint smile.

"Rivendell." Bilbo breathed out in wonder.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf said.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin bit out.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valet is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf snapped.

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Thorin argued.

"Of course they will, but we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Gandalf said and then led the company on.

They walked across the bridge spanning a river that was rushing toward a fall and entered the ethrael city of Rivendell. A few graceful elves were strolling by as Bilbo gazed in awe at the beauty of the place, but the dwarves looked uneasily around them. Kida squeezed Bofur's hand and gave him a comforting smile.

"It'll be ok, besides how most elves are know it all snooty up tight beings some of them aren't half bad." Nerys said with a wink to Thorin noticing how tense he was causing a ghost of a smile to form on his lips. A dark haired elf walked down a flight of stairs wearing the clothes of a noble and greeted them warmly.

"Mithrandir." The elf greeted then he looked to the girls his smile growing. "Queen Nerys and Lady Kida."

Everyone looked to Nerys in shock as she glared openly at Lindir who looked slightly confused as to why she was glaring at him.

"Ah Lindir." Gandalf said gaining Lindir's attention.

"Queen?" Thorin looked to Nerys who let out an annoyed sigh.

"I'll explain later." Nerys promised with a dark look.

"It is good to see you again." Kida said to Lindir with a smile as the dwarves murmur amongst each other in distrust. Bofur eyed the elf that seemed to know Kida with a jealous look pulling Kida closer. She looked at Bofur and a blush stealing across her face at his jealous protective look he's shot at Lindir.

"Stay sharp." Thorin whispered to Dwalin.

"Lastanmen I athrannedh I vruinen." Lindir said in elvish. (We had heard you crossed into the valley.)

"I must speak to Lord Elrond." Gandalf said.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." Lindir replied with a regretful look.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked. Suddenly the elfish horn from earlier is heard again and the company turned around seeing a group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge at a rapid rate.

"Ifridi bekar!" Thorin shouted in dwarfish. (Ready weapons) "Hold ranks."

The dwarves bunched together into a tight circle with their weapons pointed outward; Bofur pulled Bilbo back into the circle as he held Kida's hand tightly in his. Thorin herded Nerys back into the center pulling her by her hand as well. The mounted elves arrived and rode in circles around the company. Eventually, they stopped, and one elf, Elrond, separated himself from the others stepping foward.

"Gandalf." Elrond greeted as Gandalf bowed gracefully. Elrond nodded to Kida and Nerys to which they replied with a nod. "Queen Nerys, Lady Kida."

"Lord Elrond." Kida said with a smile as she rubbed the back of Bofur's hand with her thumb in a soothing manner.

"Elrond." Nerys nodded back.

"Lord Elrond. Mellonnen! Mo evinedh?" Gandalf said in elfish. (My friend! Where have you been?)

"Faranmen lamhoth I udul o charad. Gadnnem rim na lant Vedui." Elrond said. (We've been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the south. We slew number near the Hidden Pass.) Elrond dismounted from his horse and shares a hug with Gandalf. He then held up an orc sword and showed it to everyone, then handed it to Lindir. "Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

"Ah that may have been us." Gandalf said a little guiltily while Thorin stepped forward and Elrond looked upon him with recognition.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond greeted him.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin said with a glare.

"You have your grandfathers bearing." Elrond said. "I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed; he made no mention of you." Thorin said. Ignoring this insult, Elrond turned to the rest of the company and speaks in elfish.

"Nathro I noer, toltho I viruvor. Boe I annam vann a nethail vin." Elrond said in a stern voice. (Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.)

"What is he saying?" Gloin growled not understanding what he had said. "Does he offer us insult?"

The dwarves grew tense gripping their weapons uneasily ready to attack at a moment notice.

"No master Gloin, he's offering you food." Gandalf spoke in exasperation. The dwarves quickly huddled up discussing the proposal in low whispers before separating.

"Ah well in that case lead on." Gloin said.

"Lindir will take you to your rooms where you can clean up before dinner." Elrond smiled.

Lindir nodded and lead the group into Rivendell and showing them where they would be staying. Once he left them in the hall before their room Thorin took Nerys aside.

"They called you Queen, why?" Thorin asked as the dwarves moved around inspecting the rooms.

"It's a long story and not a happy one." Nerys said as she walked over to a window looking out over Rivendell.

"It is still one I would like to hear." Thorin said admiring how she looked in the moon light. Nerys let out a soft sigh before she spoke.

"My parents were King Nielle and Queen Sherys of the Skin Changers, with their fall after we were all captured the title of Queen passed to me." Nerys answered then held out her necklace. "That is what this represents, the elements in which animals thrive brought together as one in perfect balance." Nerys explained then looked up at the waning moon. "But I am not a true Queen."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I have no people to lead and no kingdom to rule." Nerys answered with remorse.

"The number of your subjects or if you have a kingdom or not doesn't matter, it is how you bear yourself that shows you to be a Queen." Thorin said looking into her eyes sternly. "And you have all the bearings of a true Queen."

Nerys looked at him in surprise before smiling softly and taking his hand in hers, gripping it thankfully.

"And you have all the bearings of a great King." Nerys said then bowed her head slightly. "Thank you Thorin."

"I only speak the truth." Thorin said his thumb unconsciously rubbing the back of her hand.

"Nerys, we have been given a room down the hall to prepare ourselves in for dinner." Kida said causing the two to let go of each other although reluctantly.

"I'm coming." Nerys said giving Thorin one more thankful nod before following Kida out. Thorin watched her go unable to look away until she was out of sight as Balin came up standing next to him.

"She is quite a woman laddie." Balin commented making Thorin's ears turn red knowing he had been caught starring.

"Aye." He said with a curt nod before quickly turning away walking to his own room.

"He has it bad." Dwalin said as he came up to Balin.

"Aye, that he does." Balin smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Kida smoothed down the elven gown she had been given after she had cleaned up. It was a dark green long bell sleeved off the shoulder dress with golden flowers embroidered along the bodice, the edge of the bell sleeves, and the bottom of the skirt with golden flower petals embroidered throughout the skirt as if they were carried in the wind.

She wore her hair so it tumbled down her back in loose curls decorated with small braids, charms, and beads that she never took out of her hair and around her neck was a simple gold necklace with an emerald jewel. She then picked up the carved robin Bofur had given her when they first met and smiled softly as she thought of him. He was quit dear to her and had become so in such a short time that she worried that he did not feel the same.

"He loves you." Nerys said as she walked into the room.

She too had changed into an off the shoulder dress that was midnight blue with a silver shimmer to it. There was a silver belt that hung low on her hips, silver trimming on the hem and the hem of the bodice, white satin bell sleeves with silver cuffs on the end. Her hair was parted in the middle hanging free with her braids that sill retained their blue threads and silver beads decorating it.

"I hope so, I have come to love him as well." Kida smiled. "I saw you with Thorin."

"Yes, he was giving me good advice." Nerys nodded then noticed the sly look on Kida's face. "What?"

"You like him." Kida stated.

"So?" Nerys asked not catching on.

"I mean like as in potential love like." Kida expanded and Nerys's face was engulfed in deep red.

"Don't be silly." Nerys waved her off and luckily there was a knock on the door before Kida could speak again. Kida slipped the carved bird that was never far from her into the pocket of the dress and walked over to the door pulling it open to find Lindir smiling on the other side.

"Hello Lindir, can I help you?" Kida asked returning the smile.

"I have come to escort you and Nerys to dinner." Lindir said with a small bow.

"Thank you." Kida said as she and Nerys curtsied in return to his bow. He offered them each one of his arms which they took and led them to where they were to eat.

"It is good to see you again Lindir." Nerys smiled as they walked.

"You as well Nerys and to you to Kida, how have you both faired?" Lindir asked leading her down the halls.

"Oh very well, we have been traveling much of Middle Earth and have seen much of its beauty." Kida said with a wistful smile. "I went to the White City of Gondor, Nerys and I met up in the Golden Hall of Rohan, and we've seen the great Mellon trees of Lothlorien as well as the rolling hills of the Shire recently."

"You have traveled much." Lindir said with a laugh as they entered the dining hall. "And have the ladies found gentlemen yet?"

"If you're going to start those kinds of questions I'll escort myself." Nerys said as she walked ahead of them and walked over to the table with Gandalf, Thorin, and Elrond. Thorin stood to his feet and pulled Nerys's seat out for her. She smiled with a nod of thanks before taking her seat and Thorin returning to his own seat next to her.

"So I see Nerys has, have you Kida?" Lindir teased.

"Oh Lindir, must you ask us such questions?" Kida said with a blush thinking of Bofur.

"So you have." Lindir said with a smirk.

"Perhaps, but I'm not saying anything until it is certain." Kida replied slipping her hand into her pocket wrapping her fingers around the robin as she started to giggle as they entered the dining area. The moment Bofur saw the two smiling together his stomach went sour, they were obviously very close.

The dwarves were sitting around tables in the elven court eating, however they looked less than appreciative of the elves' vegetables. An elf maiden was playing the flute accompanied by another on the harp creating a soft melody that was driving the dwarves crazy.

"Try it, just a mouthful." Dori said trying to persuade his little brother to eat a lettuce leaf.

"I don't like green food." Ori said stubbornly.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin said as he looked through his bowl of greens. Oin holds up a vegetable with his knife and looks at it in disgust.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked as he looked up and down the table.

Kida and Nerys felt truly bad for the dwarves who practically lived off of meat and little else, but there was nothing they could do for them at the moment. Lindir led Kida to the head of the table to sit next to Nerys although she would rather have been sitting with Bofur. Lindir stood next to Elrond who sat at the head with Gandalf across from them as well as Thorin.

Nerys caught Kida's eye and looked over to Kili, following her gaze she was forced to bite her lip as she saw him making eyes at the elf maid playing the harp. Dwalin, who was sitting opposite him, was staring at him until he noticed making his smile fall.

"Can't say I fancy elf maids myself, to thin." Kili quickly tried to cover. "They're all high cheek bones and creamy skin. Not enough facial hair for me. Although…" Kili looked up at one of the elves that was walking around with a small harp in hand as he spoke. "That one there's not bad."

"That's not an elf maid." Dwalin said as the male elf turned. Both Nerys and Kida had an awful time of keeping their laughter in, not that the others in the company gave him the same cutesy.

"Funny." Kili grumbled in embarrassment. The flute player stepped closer to the table and Oin who did not like the sound stuffed a napkin in his hearing trumpet and looks happy that he can no longer hear the music. Elrond had started to examine the swords Gandalf and Thorin found in the trolls' hoard telling them the history of the swords.

"This is Orcrist the Goblin Cleaver, a famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin." Elrond said handing the sword back to Thorin. "May it serve you well." Thorin accepted the sword with a nod then Elrond examined Gandalf's sword. "And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the first age…"

Kida noticed Bilbo pull out his sword and examine it wondering if it had a name or history as great as the other swords.

"I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war." Balin said also seeing him pull out his sword.

"What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle?" Bilbo questioned.

"I'm not actually sure it is a sword; more of a letter opener really." Balin said with a small smile. Bilbo drooped at these words and Kida couldn't have that.

"Then it will be up to Bilbo to make a name for his sword for Orcrest and Glamdring were not always called so, once they were just finely crafted swords." Kida smiled to him.

"It is a great honor to name a sword." Nerys added with an encouraging smile to Bilbo who seemed a little happier.

"How did you come by these?" Elrond asked.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs." Gandalf said earning a perturbed look from Thorin.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Elrond asked.

"Excuse me." Thorin said standing to his feet and walking away.

"Thirteen dwarves and a Halfling, strange traveling companions." Elrond commented looking to Gandalf and the girls.

"These are the descendants of the house of Durin." Gandalf said as if that explained everything. "They're noble descent folk." Nori slipped a salt shaker into his jacket. "Surprisingly coincident." Bombur was chomping away with his mouth open, food falling out. "They have a deep love of the arts."

"Change the tune why don't you?" Nori complained to the harpist. "I feel like I'm at a funereal."

"Did somebody die?" Oin asked looking around concerned.

"Alright lads, there's only one thing for it." Bofur said standing to his feet and jumping up onto a pedestal.

There is an inn, a merry old inn

beneath an old grey hill,

And there they brew a beer so brown

That the Man in the Moon himself came down

One night to drink his fill.

The dwarves stomped in time with the song as the elves looked on in distress glancing from one another. Kida took out her pan flute and took up the tune winking at Bofur who grinned back happy for her accompaniment. She stood to her feet and began to dance around the pedestal Bofur was on as she played and he sang twisting and turning with the tune.

The ostler has a tipsy cat

that plays a five-stringed fiddle;

And up and down he runs his bow,

Now squeaking high, now purring low,

Now sawing in the middle.

The dwarves became rowdy tossing about food some of it almost hitting Elrond. Nerys was clapping her hands and laughing along with the others enjoying every moment of it.

So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,

a jig that would wake the dead:

He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,

While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:

'It's after three!' he said.

Everyone erupted in cheers when the song was over and started to chant for another. After dinner was done Elrond led Gandalf, Bilbo, Thorin, Nerys, and Balin to his study leaving the rest free to wonder. Bofur offered to escort the girls back to her room, but Kida turned him down with a mission in mind and wanted it to be a surprise. So when everyone went their separate ways she put her plan into action.


	12. Chapter 12

The evening moon shown through the pillars of the hall that Elrond had led Gandalf, Bilbo, Thorin, Nerys, and Balin to for their meeting. Gandalf was trying to convince Thorin to hand over the map to Elrond, but Thorin was once again displaying the stubbornness that his people were so well known for.

"Our business is no concern of elves." Thorin bit out when Gandalf told him to show Elrond the map as they gathered in Elrond's study.

"For goodness sake Thorin, show him the map." Gandalf started to get frustrated.

"It is the legacy of my people." Thorin replied crossing his arms. "It is mine to protest, as are its secrets."

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves." Gandalf breathed out in a huff. "Your pride will be your downfall. You stand in the presence of one of the few in middle earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond."

Thorin looked from Gandalf to Nerys who nodded slightly.

"It is the only way." Nerys replied honestly meeting his gaze.

Thorin nodded and reached into his jacket taking out the map. Nerys was surprised that he did so, seemingly because of her, but shoved the thought away. She told herself he was doing this for his people, he was after all a great king and would always do what was best for his people.

"Thorin, no." Balin tried to stop him, but he pushed him back and walked up to Elrond handing it to him never breaking eye contact with him.

"Erebor." Elrond said as he looked over the map. "What is your interest in this map?"

"It's mainly academic." Gandalf replied before Thorin could. "As you know this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text." Gandalf smiled at Thorin when Elrond had turned his back and the dwarf king smiled back. "You still read ancient dwarfish do you not?"

"Cirth Ithil." Elrond said in elfish.

"Moon runes. Of course. An easy thing to miss." Gandalf looked to the others.

"Of course." Nerys echoed with a small teasing smile as Gandalf winked back.

"Well in this case, that is true; moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." Elrond told them.

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked as Elrond led them all to an open area outside, on the side of a cliff, with waterfalls all around. The moon was behind some clouds as they walked toward a large crystalline table.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight." Elrond told them and as they looked up, the clouds covering the moon floated away, and rays of moonlight hit the crystalline table, causing light to flow through the map which had been laid on the table. Ancient runes became visible on the map, and Elrond translated them out loud. "Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo echoed.

"It is the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." Nerys explained to him.

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us." Thorin said thoughtfully.

"We still have time." Balin said.

"Time? For what?" Bilbo asked.

"To find the entrance." Balin answered. "We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened."

"So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain." Elrond looked to them all.

"What of it?" Thorin challenged.

"There are some who would not deem it wise." Elrond replied as Thorin took back the map gruffly.

"Who do you mean?" Gandalf asked as Elrond looked between him and Nerys.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle earth." Elrond walked away, Gandalf turned slowly to Nerys, thinking deeply as Nerys bit her lip.


	13. Chapter 13

Kida had been wondering the world and had heard of the great home of Rivendell. She desided it was a sight worth seeing and traveled there, but was set upon by a vicious pack of orcs. She only escaped their grasp when the elves that were watching their boarder came to her aid mowing down the pack and rescuing her. They to her to the last Homely house and nursed her back to health until she was able to stand on her own two feet. In that time she learned of the vegetarian ways of the elves and often had to go hunting on her own if she wanted meat.

Knowing that the dwarves must still be hungry she went into the kitchens and raided them of most of their pastries and other sweets. She gathered everything up in a hamper making sure not to get caught by the chefs. She then made her way to the dwarves quarters hoping to see Bofur and maybe convince him for a walk around Rivendell in the lovely moonlight. There were some very romantic and breath taking sights around the elven city. She knocked on the door as soon as she came to it and it was answered by Kili.

"Hello Kida." Kili said with a smile.

"Hi Kili, here I thought you all might like this, it's not meat, but it's better than just vegetables and fruit." Kayla said holding out the large basket which he took with an even larger smile.

"Ha ha, indeed it is." Kili said taking the basket. "I'd invite you in, but not all of us are properly attired."

"That's ok." Kida said waving him off then gained a bit of a bashful look. "Kili could ask Bofur if he might want to go for a walk with me?"

"I'll go and see." Kili said giving her a playful wink making her blush. She could hear them talking on the other side of the door then Kili returned with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry but…he said…I mean he's asleep already." Another uproar of laughter sounded. "I'm sorry."

"That's ok." Kida said knowing that for some reason he was lying. No one could sleep with that noise, so that meant he didn't want to see her which hurt her deeply. "Tell him if he changes his mind he'll find me in the garden just down the way. I'll be there for a while."

"I will tell him." Kili said. "Goodnight Kida."

"Goodnight Kili." Kida replied walking away.

Kili disappeared back into the room and walked over to where Bofur was sitting by the fire they had made out of the elves furniture. They were roasting sausages over a fire and the moment they saw what Kili had they descended like locus relieving him of it then settled back down. Bofur, seeing a heavy Bombur sitting on a bench and eating a large bowl, looks at his sausage thoughtfully.

"Bombur." Bofur called out.

As Bombur looks up, Bofur throws him the sausage. Bombur catches it; the weight of the sausage is just too much for the bench, and it breaks; Bombur falls to the floor with a great thud along with all of his food. The dwarves laugh uproariously. Kili made his way over to a chuckling Bofur and sits down next to him.

"She really wanted to see you." Kili said causing Bofur to stop laughing. "She was quite sad when I told her you weren't coming out."

"Ah she doesn't want me, she has that Lindir fellow." Bofur said waving him off.

"But she didn't come knocking on his door did she?" Kili said, but Bofur didn't look convinced. "She told me to tell you that she would be in the garden if you changed your mind."

"Really?" Bofur asked.

"Yes." Kili said. Bofur bit his lip for a moment before scrambling to his feet and rushing to the door. "BOFUR!"

"What?" Bofur asked hand on the door knob.

"Your clothes." Kili said. Looking down Bofur found that he was still in his long johns.

"Right." Bofur said quickly getting back into his clothes before leaving.


	14. Chapter 14

Kida walked into the garden and sat on a stone bench under a tree with pink flowers blooming on it and starred up at the crescent moon. She tried to think of what she could have done to make Bofur not want to see her, but could think of nothing.

"Kida there you are." Gandalf said as he came into the garden. "Nerys said that this would be the best place to find you."

"You were looking for me?" Kida asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yes, I have an important task for you." Gandalf said as he glanced around. "I need you to get the dwarves out of here before day break without anyone seeing them. Take then through the hidden pass and tell them to go to the Misty Mountains, tell them to wait for us there. I'll need you to keep anyone from finding out they're gone for as long as you can."

"Why don't you tell them this?" Kida asked standing up.

"They are being watched." Gandalf said.

"Of course they are." Kida said with a deep frown. "Then we will need a distraction in order to get them out." Kida said as she tapped her lip thoughtfully. "I think I know someone who will help me. Should I get Nerys to help?"

"No, she is needed by Elrond as well." Gandalf replied. "I put my trust in you."

"Good evening Lord Elrond." Kida said with a smile as Elrond walked into the garden.

"To you as well Kida." Elrond replied. "I'm afraid that I must take Gandalf for a time."

"Well if you must." Kida said rolling her eyes in an exaggerated way.

"I must also locate Nerys, do you know where she is?" Elrond asked.

"If you have need of her I have no doubt she will find you before you find her, it's a kind of gift she has to know where she is wanted." Kida replied and Elrond nodded in acceptance before motioning for Gandalf to follow him.

"Goodnight Kida." Gandalf said with twinkling eyes as he and Elrond left the garden.


	15. Chapter 15

Nerys was walking around Rivendell enjoying the peace, biding her time before she went in search of Elrond having a feeling she was needed, when she came to a landing overlooking a majority of the grand city. She found that she was not the only one who had found the spot either.

"Good evening Bilbo." Nerys smiled to the hobbit.

"Good evening Nerys, it's a beautiful night." Bilbo commented.

"Aye, it is." Nerys nodded. "How are you enjoying your stay here?"

"It is quite lovely, I have never seen anything like it." Bilbo replied.

"You, my dear hobbit, should get out more." Nerys smiled nudging him playfully in the side. "There is a grand world out there just waiting to be seen."

"You've been to other places like this?" Bilbo asked in interest.

"Oh yes." Nerys nodded with a wistful look in her eyes. "In Lothlorien they built their elven city in the branches of the Mellon trees, trees that grow so high they pierce the very clouds, Gondor a city of man that is carved out of a mountain side and completely white so that when the sun hits it just right it glows like a pearl, and the Iron Hills are like a fortress of strength that I have seen nowhere else. Our world has many impressive sights in it my friend."

"I should like to see more of it." Bilbo said as he tried to imagine her words.

"I'm sure you will someday." Nerys nodded. "Now I must go, I am needed by Elrond I believe. Good night Master Baggins."

"To you as well Lady Nerys." Bilbo smiled as Nerys walked away down the stairs and he continued his walk.

"Of course I was going to tell you, I was waiting for this very chance." Gandalf's voice caught his attention drawing it down to where the wizard was walking with Elrond up a flight of stairs below him. "And really I think you can trust that you know what I am doing."

"Do you? That dragon has slept for sixty years, what should happen if your plan should fail, if you wake that beast?" Elrond questioned.

"What if we succeed? If the dwarves take back the mountain our defenses in the east will be strengthened." Gandalf said and that was when Bilbo noticed he was no longer alone. Thorin briefly met Bilbo's before looking back to the elf lord and wizard.

"It is a dangerous move Gandalf." Elrond said.

"It is also dangerous to do nothing, or to cut the thrown of Erenbor, it is Thorin's birth right, what is it you fear?" Gandalf asked.

"Have you forgotten? A strain of madness runs deep in that family, his grandfather lost his mind, his father succumbed to the same sickness, can you swear that Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?" Elrond asked as Thorin looked away troubled at the thought.

"I can." Nerys said as she walked up to the two of them. Thorin looked to Nerys as she stood confidently before the elf lord and wizard with great confidence. "I have traveled with Thorin and can say I have never met a more noble and honorable man."

"But do you speak with your head or your heart?" Elrond asked her with a small smile.

"I speak with both." Nerys replied, never wavering as she met the elf lords gaze.

"Your loyalty is commendable, but these decisions do not rest with the three of us alone, it is not up to us to re-draw the map of middle earth." Elrond told them both.

"Then who should we leave it to? If we do nothing than who will?" Nerys asked in frustration as they continued to walk.

"With or without our help, these dwarves will march on the mountain. They are determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he's answerable to anyone. Nor for that matter am I." Gandalf said, agreeing with Nerys.

"Nor am I." Nerys added.

"It is not me you must answer to." Elrond said as he led them into a pavilion. Gandalf and Nerys looked and saw a tall, beautiful, female Elf standing framed against the moonlight. She slowly turns around showing her to be the great Lady Galadriel.

"Lady Galadriel." Gandalf greeted as he and Nerys bowed.

"It is good to see you my Lady." Nerys said with a smile.

"Mithrandir, Nerys. It has been a long time." Galadriel smiled.

"Nae nin gwistant infanneth, mal ú eichia i Chíril Lorien." ('Age may have changed me, but not so the Lady of Lorien.) Gandalf praised her making her smile. "I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you."

"He didn't. I did." Gandalf turned and sees Saruman the White and he bowed to him.

"Saruman." Gandalf said as he and Nerys turned to the white wizard.

"You've been busy of late, my friend." Saruman said looking between Gandalf and Nerys.

"No more than usual." Nerys gave a slight grin.

The White Council, composed of Saruman, Elrond, Galadriel, and Gandalf, sat in the pavilion; Nerys who was not a part of the council remained at their request/polite order. Gandalf Nerys and Saruman sat at a table; Elrond and Galadriel stand or walk about while dawn was slowly breaking.

"Tell me, Gandalf, did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?" Saruman asked condescendingly.

"Unnoticed? No, I'm simply doing what I feel to be right." Gandalf replied.

"The dragon has long been on your mind." Galadriel said.

"This is true, my lady. Smaug owes allegiance to no one. But if he should side with the enemy, a dragon could be used to terrible effect." Gandalf told them all.

"What enemy? Gandalf, the enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength." Saruman said in frustration.

"Gandalf, for four hundred years, we have lived in peace. A hard won, watchful peace." Elrond added.

"Are we? Are we at peace? Trolls have come down from the mountains. They are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road." Gandalf told them all.

"Hardly a prelude to war." Elrond said.

"And what would it take to be a prelude to war, how many must suffer and die before something is done?" Nerys demanded.

"Always you must meddle, looking for trouble where none exists." Saruman waved Nerys off.

"Let him speak." Galadriel ordered.

"There is something at work beyond the evil of Smaug. Something far more powerful. We can remain blind, but it will not be ignoring us, that I can promise you. A sickness lies over the Greenwood. The woodsmen who live there now call it 'Mirkwood'. and they say..." Gandalf started, but trailed off uncertainly.

"Well, don't stop now. Tell us about the woodsmen say." Saruman said sarcastically.

"They speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldur, a sorcerer who can summon the dead." Gandalf told them.

"That's absurd. No such power exists in the world. This...Necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man. A conjurer dabbling in black magic." Saruman replied.

"And so I thought too. But, Radagast has seen " Gandalf began, but was cut off.

"Radagast? Do not speak to me about Radagast the Brown. He is a foolish fellow." Saruman said making Nerys growl lowly in her throat. Out of all the wizards the skin changers had the most respect for Radagast who was kind to the animals and deeply cared for them.

"Well, he's odd, I grant you. He lives a solitary life." Gandalf allowed.

"It's not that. It's his excessive consumption of mushrooms. They've addled his brain and yellowed his teeth. I warned him, it is unbefitting of the Istari to be wander in the woods..." Saruman's voice faded away as Galadriel focused on Gandalf, and spoke to him in his mind.

"You carry something. It came to you from Radagast. He found it in Dol Guldur." Galadriel said telepathically.

"Yes." Gandalf replied.

"Show me." Galadriel said and Gandalf lifted Radagast's package, which he had in his lap, and places it on the table with a dull thud.

"…or I'd think I was talking to myself…" Saruman went on until Elrond spoke up.

"What is that?" Elrond asked.

"A relic of Mordor." Galadriel replied and Elrond, who was reaching out to unwrap the package, drew his hand back. He then reached for it again and opened it, revealing the sword Radagast took from the spirit in Dol Guldur. The White Council members look upon it in shock.

"A Morgul blade." Nerys breathed out. "I have never seen one outside of a drawing in ancient texts."

"Made for the Witch king of Angmar, and buried with him." Galadriel said.

"I read of him, when Angmar fell, men of the North took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur." Nerys said feeling fear creeping up her spine.

"Deep within the rock they buried them, in a tomb so dark it would never come to light." Galadriel nodded.

"This is not possible. A powerful spells lies upon those tombs; they cannot be opened." Elrond said in shock.

"What proof do we have this weapon came from Angmar's grave?" Saruman demanded.

"I have none." Gandalf replied.

"Because there is none. Let us examine what we know. A single Orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen. A dagger from a bygone age has been found. And a human sorcerer, who calls himself the Necromancer, has taken up residence in a ruined fortress. It's not so very much, after all." Saruman said then changed the subject. "The question of this dwarvish company, however, troubles me deeply. I'm not convinced, Gandalf; I do not feel I can condone such a quest. If they'd come to me, I might have spared them this disappointment. I do not pretend to understand your reasons for raising their hopes…" Saruman's voice faded away as Galadriel again focuses on Gandalf and this time Nerys as well.

"They are leaving." Galadriel said.

"Yes." Gandalf replied.

"You knew." Galadriel smiled.

"Of course." Nerys smiled back as Gandalf replied with a look.

"…I am afraid there is nothing else for it." Saruman finished as a step is heard, and they all turned around; Lindir came up along with Kida and bowed.


	16. Chapter 16

Kida ran back to the company's quarters and was rounding the corner when she ran right into Bofur who was coming out of the room. He wrapped his arms around her to steady her.

"Kida!" He said in surprise.

"Sorry Bofur." Kida said as she straightened back up still holding on to his arms. "I need to speak to everyone right away."

"They are not all dressed properly." Bofur said.

"Then tell them to cover up, it's an emergency." Kida said and Bofur quickly nodded going back into the room. As soon as everyone was descent Bofur allowed Kida to come in. Her eyes widened at the sight of the decimated room, but brushed it off in light of the situation. "Where is Thorin and Balin?"

"We're here, what is it?" Thorin asked stepping into the room followed by Balin.

"You were right about the elves, they will try to stop you." Kida said.

"I knew it, they cannot be trusted." Thorin snapped.

"They can't help it, they think they know everything and sometimes it blinds them to what is really there. I know of a way out of Rivendell where no one will see you go, but we must leave now." Kida said urgently.

"Everyone pack up." Thorin ordered and everyone set about gathering their supply. "Where is Nerys?"

"With Gandalf and Elrond, I will scout ahead to make sure it is clear and come back for you when it is safe to leave." Kida said and Thorin nodded tightly. "And Nori…"

"Yes?" Nori looked up.

"Put it back, all of it." Kida said with a stern look.

"I have no…" Nori trailed off as her look intensified. "Yes ma'am."

Kida nodded then walked over to the door and sent a look over her shoulder to Bofur who was rolling up his bed roll. She had wanted to ask him why he hadn't wanted to see her, but now was not the time. She ran down the hall and knocked on the door then waited for someone to answer.

"Kida!" An elven woman said in surprise and pulled Kida into a hug. She had long wavy dark golden hair and cornflower blue eyes wearing a beautiful flowing lilac gown that accented her lithe body very well. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Marisa, I need to speak to your husband, is he here?" Kida asked quickly.

"Yes, I'll go get him." Marisa said and soon as she was gone Lindir came.

"Kida, what is it?" Lindir asked.

"Lindir you are a dear friend of mine and you know I wouldn't ask you for this favor unless it was absolutely necessary." Kida said. Glancing back Lindir stepped out of the door closing it behind him.

"Why so I have the feeling that what you are about to ask me to do will not be to my liking at all?" Lindir said.

"Oh you're going to hate it, but it must be done." Kida said pleadingly.

"I'm listening." Lindir said.

"I need to sneak the dwarves out of Rivendell." Kida said.

"You're right, I do hate it." Lindir said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know, I only need time to get them into the wild, from there they will be on their own." Kida looked up at him urgently.

"You and Nerys are not going with them?" Lindir asked.

"No, we'll stay behind with Gandalf then go on with him to meet them later on." Kida said looking up at Lindir with imploring eyes. "Please Lindir, this is important."

"Fine, I will do as you say, but I can only give you until a little after sunrise." Lindir conceded then Kida pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Lindir." Kida said. "You're the best."

"I know." Lindir said with a smile then they went their separate ways. Kida gathered the dwarves and when the coast was clear they bolted.

"Come on." Kida said as she led the dwarves through the less used corridors all the while keeping an eye out for any obstacles. She led them up to a tapestry and pulled it aside to reveal a stair case. "This will lead you out of Rivendell, just stay on the path."

"You're not coming with us?" Bofur asked as Thorin paused in the passage. Kida looked at Bofur with a small smile as the dwarves filed into the passage way.

"No, I have to keep them from finding out you're gone and Nerys is still in conference with Elrond and Gandalf. There is only so much Lindir can do. If I get him in trouble his wife will kill me." Kida said with a wince at the thought of angering Lindir's wife. "No, I'm wrong; his wife would not kill me that would be too quick." Kida amended. "Gandalf Nerys and I will catch up with you though, in the Misty Mountains."

"His wife?!" Bofur said in surprise as Thorin moved on satisfied that Nerys wasn't staying behind permanently, then found himself surprised that he was gladdened by that. "He's married?"

"Yes, been that way for as long as I've known him." Kida said glancing around making sure no one was coming as she urged them up the stairs.

"That's fantastic." Bofur said with a bright smile.

"Why is that…?" Before Kida could finish her question Bofur pulled her into a kiss then pulled back with a blush as Kida put her fingers to her lips with a small smile. The sound of approaching footsteps broke the moment reminding them of the situation.

"Come on laddie, there'll be time for that later." Balin said as he hurried Bofur up the passage.

"Be safe." Kida said as she closed the tapestry and they quickly walked away nodding politely to the elves as they passed by. Kida spent the rest of the morning getting ready to leave with Gandalf then walked down the hall in search of the wizard when they spotted Lindir. "Lindir, where's Gandalf and Nerys?"

"This way, I was actually on my way to inform them that the dwarves were gone." Lindir said making Kida's heads snap over to him.

"Them?" Kida echoed.

"The White Wizard and Lady Galadriel have come." Lindir said with a significant look.

"Oh." Kida squeaked out as she followed him up the steps to where the meeting was being held.

Lindir walked into the pavilion gaining everyone's attention Nerys glancing to Kida who nodded that everything was fine. Lindir bowed before speaking to the noble gathering.

"My Lord Elrond; the dwarves, they've gone." Lindir said. Instantly Kida felt all eyes turn to her and did her best to hide all of her thoughts behind a blank impassive face. After all only Galadriel could read minds and by the look on her face Kida could tell she already knew what had happened. Just having Elrond and Saruman starring holes into her trying to figure out what she knew was giving Kida a headache and pushing Nerys to the limits of her patience.

"My lords and Ladies." Kida greeted with a bow then turned to Gandalf and Nerys. "I will wait for you at the base of the stairs."

"I have said all I will say on the subject here, I will come with you." Nerys said nodding to the others before walking down the stairs with Kida, Lindir following leaving them to discuss the matter of the missing dwarves.

-0-

The dwarves followed the path that Kida had pointed out to them hiking along away from Rivendell.

"Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge into the Wild." Thorin warned. "Balin, you know these paths; lead on."

"Aye." Balin replied taking the lead. Bilbo turned around looking back a Rivendell longingly.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up." Thorin said sending a clear unsaid warning that if he fell behind he would be left behind. Thorin turned and walked away as Bilbo sent one more look at the beautiful city over his shoulder.

"Come on laddie." Bofur said patting the hobbit on the shoulder also feeling reluctant to leave if only for a different reason.


	17. Chapter 17

The dwarves crossed the treacherous Misty Mountains made more dangerous by the pouring rain and billowing winds of a fierce storm that brewed around them. The trail was narrow and dangerous with a cliff on one side and a sheer drop on the other. The lightening of the storm flashed followed by the deep roar of thunder.

"Hold on." Thorin called out of the noise. Bilbo slipped as the stone beneath his feet gave way and he starts to fall into the chasm. Dwalin and Bofur manage to pull him back in time before he was lost. "We must find shelter!"

"Watch out!" Dwalin yelled.

They all looked up and see a massive boulder hurtling through the air hitting the mountainside above them, causing rocks to shower down on them as they pressed them against the Cliffside.

"This is no thunderstorm." Balin said pointing into the distance. "It's a thunder battle. Look!"

A stone giant rears up from a nearby mountain and rips a massive boulder from the top of the mountain.

"Well bless me, the legends are true." Bofur said as he walked to the edge of the cliff starring in wonder at the giants. "Giants; stone giants."

"Take cover; you'll fall." Thorin shouted as Bofur was pulled back from the edge.

"What's happening?" Kili asked.

The first giant throws the boulder far in the air as another stone giant appears behind the company and is hit in the head. The dwarves yelled at each other to hold on, and the rocks beneath their feet begin to give way from all of the vibrations and from the impact rocks. The ground between some of the company members splits; part of the group is on one side and part on the other.

"Kili! Grab my hand! Kili…" Fili called out to Kili as they reached for each other, but to no avail as they were pulled away from each other.

As the two stone giants fight with their fists, the dwarves are forced to hold on for dear life as they are flung around. One of the two groups manages to jump to a more stable spot. A third stone giant appears and it throws a boulder at the head of the first two. That one falls over; as the first group watched in horror it appears that the other group of the company had been smashed to bits. The hurt stone giant loses its footing and falls into the chasm.

"No, no Kili!" Thorin called out as they ran round the bend of the mountain path.

"We're alright! We're alive." Balin called out to the complete relief of the rest of the company. Bofur started to look around the company with growing panic.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur called out fearfully. "Where's the hobbit?"

"There." Oin said pointing to where Bilbo was hanging wide eyed by the tips of his fingers from the cliff over the gaping chasm.

"Get him!" Dwalin shouted as he and Ori reached for him, but Bilbo slips and falls another few feet before he catches another handhold. The dwarves tried to reach him, but he is to far. Thorin swings down from the cliff next to Bilbo and boosts him where the others pull him to safety. Dwalin tries to reach Thorin to pull him back up to, but Thorin loses his grip and begins to fall. Dwalin, with much effort is able to pull him back up just in the nick of time. "I thought we'd lost our burglar."

"He's been lost ever since he left home." Thorin bit out glaring at the hobbit. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." It was clear that Bilbo is hurt by these words. "Dwalin."

They walk on and find a cave nearby. They enter cautiously.

"It looks safe enough." Dwalin said looking around.

"Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied." Thorin ordered.

"There's nothing here." Dwalin said as he searched the cave with a lit lantern. Gloin drops a bundle of wood then rubs his hand together in anticipation.

"Right then! Let's get a fire started." Gloin said.

"No, no fire, not in this place." Thorin said looking uncomfortable. "Get some sleep. We start at first light."

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf Nerys and Kida joined us." Balin said walking up to Thorin. "That was the plan."

"Plans change." Thorin replied trying to ignore his guilt at leaving Nerys then turned to Bofur. "Bofur, take first watch."

Bofur opened his mouth to say something, but Thorin had already turned around. Bofur looked down at the cuff Kida had given him when they first met. He didn't want to leave without her, but Thorin's orders were law. He sat down in a hidden nook of the cave to think over what he was to do.


	18. Chapter 18

The company managed to fall asleep emotionally and physically exhausted from the day. Suddenly Bilbo's eyes popped open revealing that he had only been pretending to sleep. His eyes darted around the sleeping dwarves. Seeing that no one was watching he quietly rolled up his need roll and packed his pack. Grabbing his walking stick, he made his way through the cave being careful of the dwarves as he tip toed by.

Bofur was still sitting awake in the little nook of the cave looking down at the bracelet cuff Kida had given him. He traced the pattern the brushed his fingers over the smooth topaz. As he thought about their farewell kiss and the way her eyes had lit up a dreamy smile found its way to his lips. Then he spotted Bilbo trying to leave. He scrambled to his feet over to the hobbit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur asked in a low whisper so the others wouldn't be awakened.

"Back to Rivendell." Bilbo replied.

"No, no, you can't turn back now, you're part of the Company." Bofur said. "You're one of us."

"I'm not though, am I?" Bilbo said shaking his head. "Thorin said I should never have some, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should have never run out my door."

Thorin who is awake, stared thoughtfully at the wall as he listens. Thorin could practically hear Nerys's voice chiding him for making Bilbo feel so, reminding him of all the good the Hobbit had done on the journey.

"You're homesick; I understand." Bofur said.

"No, you don't, you don't understand." Bilbo finally exploded. "None of you do…you're dwarves. You're use to…to this kind of life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere…" Bofur looked hurt and instantly Bilbo regretted his words. "I am sorry, I didn't…"

"No you're right. We don't belong anywhere." Bofur said as he looked over the sleeping dwarves as he gripped his leather cuff bracelet with his free hand. He turns back to Bilbo with a genuine smile as he places his hand on the hobbits shoulder. "I wish you all the luck in the world, I really do." Bilbo nods then turns to leave, but a faint glow catches Bofur's attention. "What's that?"

Bilbo looked down and slowly pulled out his now blue glowing sword. Suddenly a strange groaning sign fills the cave. Thorin raises his head as he hears the machinery like noises and sees cracks form in the sand on the cave floor.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Thorin shouted, but before anyone can react the floor of the cave collapsed downwards revealing that it was actually a trap door.

The entire company fell down the chute, sliding through a tunnel, and landed in a giant wooden cage, as they struggled to get up a horde of goblins attacked them taking away their weapons and dragging them all away.

As they were pulled away kicking and yelling, Bilbo somehow got missed by the goblins; not seeing him they left him behind. Nori, looking over his shoulder, saw this happen. Bilbo scampered behind some railing to hide as he watched the goblins proceed through the tunnels.

Bats flew in the darkness as Bilbo drew his sword which was glowing bright blue and slowly followed the goblins, but he had not gone as unseen as he thought he had. Suddenly one goblin that had spotted him jumped out in front of him and rushed at him with his sword. After a brief fight in which Bilbo barely managed to keep himself alive the goblin and Bilbo both fell over the edge of the platform into the darkness below his glowing sword falling after them.


	19. Chapter 19

The Goblin horde dragged the dwarves through a vast network of tunnels and wooden bridges to the throne room and the platform of the Great Goblin. The Great Goblin was massive sitting on a throne holding a mace topped with a rams skull. He was far larger than any other goblin and he was incredibly ugly, with warts all over his swinging chin as well as what seemed to be various sores littering his body. The company's weapons were piled together as the Great Goblin jumped off his throne trampling several goblins as he approached the company.

"Who would be so bold as to come into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The Great Goblin accused his voice reaching a higher pitch with every accusation.

"Dwarves, your malevolence." One of the grotesque goblins said.

"Dwarves?" The Great Goblin repeated.

"Found 'em on the front porch." The same goblin said.

"Well don't just stand there, search them! Every crack! Every crevice!" One of the goblins took Oin's hearing trumpet and crushed it under foot. "What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" The Great Goblin demanded when no one answered. A hush fell over the company, the dwarves glaring up at the goblin. "Very well! If they will not talk, we will make them squawk!" A cheer from the surrounding goblins went up. "Bring up the bone breaker! Start with the youngest!"

"Wait!" Thorin had somehow managed to push his way to the front of the crowd and now demanded attention.

"Well well well! Look who it is!" The Great Goblin said with an evil look. "Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror! King under the mountain!" He bowed mockingly, his large chin dangling all the way to his toes. Then he straightened with a fake thoughtful look on his face. "Oh, but I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain and you're not a king. Which makes you… nobody, really." A disturbing smirk appeared on his Great Goblins disgusting face. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head; nothing attached! Perhaps you know of whom I speak? An old enemy of yours: the pale orc, astride a white warg."

"Azog the defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago!" Thorin growled, glaring up at the goblin.

"So you think his defiling days are done?" The Great Goblin laughed before turning to his scribe, a weedy goblin on a wooden swing. "Send word to the pale orc; tell him I have found his prize."

The scribe cackled before disappearing into the dark shadows, his scratchy laughter echoing after him as dozens of Goblins carry massive instruments of torture on their shoulders, bringing them to the Great Goblin who was singing and dancing like a drunkard.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You will be beaten and battered from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found down in the deep of Goblin Town." He bellowed out.

One of the goblins walked over to the pile of weapons and started to shift through them. He picked up Thorin's sword and slid it open a few inches out of its sheath. He lets out a squeal of terror as he threw the sword down and scrambled away. The other goblins saw the sword and started to howl with rage and fear as they retreated from it; the Great Goblin ran rapidly to his throne trampling many goblins on his way.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks." He yelled loudly, pointing to the sword. As he spoke the rest of the goblins started to whip the dwarves and leapt upon them biting and slashing. "Slash them! Best them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!"

Some of the Goblins held Thorin down, and one of them pulled out his crude knife and prepared to behead Thorin.


	20. Chapter 20

Nerys and Kida waited at the base of the stairs for Gandalf who was talking to the Lady Galadriel. Elrond and Saruman had already descended then tried to interrogate them once again, but to no avail. They weren't about to tell them anything and they soon gave up. With a few choice, but somewhat polite words, Nerys sent them on their way. Nerys had taken the opportunity to change into her traveling clothes as well.

Kida looked down at the carved red bird that Bofur had given her that she held in her hands contemplating the dwarf she had come to love until Nerys nudged her having spotted Gandalf walking down the stairs.

"Finally." Kida said when Gandalf descended the steps. "We need to hurry if we are to catch up before Thorin gets antsy and bolts on us."

"Eager to get back to Bofur." Gandalf smarted off as they made their way out of Rivendell with the supplies Kida had already gathered.

"Oh be quiet you." Kida said with a deep blush as she put the red bird back into her pocket. They traveled for quite some time following the tracks the dwarves made. They traveled up into the mountains where by then the Thunder Battle was over and found the cave were they had been. Nerys took a few tentative sniffs of the air.

"Gandalf!" Nerys said urgently.

"What is it?" He asked as Kida knelt down running her hand along a large crack that traveled the length of the cave.

"I smell goblins." Nerys said fearfully, and then realization hit her. "They're in Goblin Town and they did not go willingly."

"This whole place is one big trap." Kida said

"Oh dear." Gandalf breathed out. "We will have to save them in that case."

"How?" Kida asked as Gandalf searched the cave walls.

"This way." Gandalf said finding what he was looking for.

He pressed on a rock and a passage opened up allowing them into the Goblin Town without having to suffer the fall. They walked along many passages keeping to the shadows and out of sight which was a difficult thing to do considering the sheer number of goblins. They soon found the company being held captive by the most grotesque of goblins that had ever dared to draw breath and the worst of them all was sitting on a throne yelling for Thorin to be beheaded. Gandalf readied his staff and sword as Kida pulled her swords out and Nerys her broad sword as well.

"Now what?" Kida asked as she strained to spot Bofur.

"When we retrieve them you will have to lead us out. Goblin Town is a labyrinth of different passageways and you're the only one that can scent the way out." Gandalf said as Kida and Nerys nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready." Kida said drawing her blades.

"Ready." Nerys said as she gripped her sword.

Suddenly there was a massive explosion of bright light; all sound seemed to be muted as a shockwave ripped through the area flinging goblins in the air and destroying the torture machines. Everyone was knocked down including the Great Goblin. When the force of the explosion had passed, most of the lights in the area had been snuffed out; emerging from the light a shadow with a tall pointy hat walked up with two shorter shadows at his side. The light faded revealing Gandalf holding his staff and sword Glamdring at the ready as well as Kida and Nerys poised for battle. Light slowly returned to the area as the goblins and the dwarves slowly looked up, recovering from the shock.

"Take up arms." Gandalf ordered. "Fight, fight!"

The dwarves quickly got up and began to fight the goblins back. Some of the goblins came at Gandalf Nerys and Kida their weapons drawn. Kida let out a great roar as Nerys howled startling them and taking the opportunity started to cut them down as Gandalf killed with his sword and staff. The Great Goblin who was still lying on the ground saw Gandalf's sword and pointed at it crying aloud to the goblins.

"He wields the Foe Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight." He screeched. Some of the dwarves reached the pile of weapons and began tossing them to each other using them to defeat the goblins around them. Oin managed to reclaim his hearing trumpet, although it had been quite flattened. Nori, while fighting landed on the floor; the Great Goblin ran at him and swings his staff.

"Nori!" Nerys yelled as she grabbed him trying to get out of the way in time, but the Great Goblin was bearing down on them.

Thorin jumped forward and deflected the Great Goblin's blow, causing the Great Goblin to stumble backwards and fall off the edge of the platform into the dark depths below. The rest of the dwarves, Kida, Nerys, and Gandalf continued to fight.

"Follow Kida and Nerys. Quick! Run!" Gandalf ordered as they ran through Goblin Town cutting down goblins all around them, the dwarves, Kida, Nerys, and Gandalf ran along a pathway leading away from the throne room. The company ran over the suspended passageways of Goblin Town, with hundreds of goblins if not more running after them baying for blood. "Quickly."

"Faster." Kida called out from the front, her eyes scanning the dwarves until she saw the familiar floppy hat and felt relief flood through her. Nerys, shifting through the scents, some of them down right horrible, found the one she was looking for and followed it.

"This way." Nerys called out. "I've got the scent!"

Several goblins appeared in front of them charging forward with snarls on their faces and crude wicked weapons in their hands bent on killing them all.

"Post!" Dwalin shouted. He and some of the dwarves cut a guardrail post from the side of the path and they held it in front of them like a massive spear. "Charge!"

He and the other dwarves charged to the head of the company at the oncoming goblins and swept them off of the path with the long rail. Dropping the rail, Dwalin pulled out his axes and began knocking aside goblins, the rest of the company doing the same with their own weapons.

Gloin hit one of the goblins who fell and landing on another suspended path, breaking the path and dropping all the goblins on it into the darkness below. The rest of the company also fight the goblins abound them with their various weapons and fighting styles sending them falling after the others in to the cavern below. Several goblins snarled as they swung on ropes toward the company.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin ordered. Thorin and some of the other dwarves cut the ropes holding a raised platform in place; the platform fell outward, entangling the goblins swinging on the ropes sending them all falling.

As Kili fought the goblins started to shoot arrows at him. He deflects the first wave with the flat of is sword, much to his surprise, then he grabbed a ladder and dropped it on the oncoming goblins. He along with some of the other dwarves ran forward, pushing the ladder and the goblins that were trapped in the rungs off a missing part of the path causing them to fall then they let the ladder drop so it was a bridge for them to cross over to the rest of the path. As soon as everyone was across it Dwalin broke the ladder preventing the goblins from chasing them.

"Quickly!" Gandalf urged.

They continue to run with Kida Nerys and Gandalf back in the lead. Nerys stayed locked onto the scent of fresh air no matter how faint it was leading them through the maze like structures of Goblin Town while Kida used her sharp vision calling out attacks. They got to a section suspended by ropes from above and slice some of the ropes causing the pathway to swing away from the rest of the path, approaching a different path.

"Jump." Thorin yelled.

Some of the company manage to jump over to the other path; however before the rest can the suspended path swung back like pendulum to where it had started and some goblins leap on. As the path swings back again the rest of the dwarves and Gandalf manage to jump to the new path rushing to catch up with the others; they cut the roped causing the swinging path to fall goblins and all.

They continued to run through the tunnels following the girls and killing all the goblins along the way. Gandalf hit a rock above them with his staff, causing the rock to fall down and begin to roll in front of them squashing all of the goblins that got in their way.

Soon they approached a bridge between two walls in the cavern. As they tried to cross it the Great Goblin suddenly broke through from underneath the bridge and pulled himself up in front of them. Kida felt a hand grab her arm and pull her back. Looking over she sees that it is Bofur who has his mattock in one hand and his other still wrapped around her arm. Hundreds and hundreds of goblins descend from all around them effectively trapping them.

"You thought you could escape me?" The Great Goblin swung his mace twice causing Gandalf to stumble back and almost fall, but was caught by Nori and Ori. "What are you going to do now wizard?" Gandalf leapt forward and hit the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff who dropped his mace in pain as he clutched his eye howling in pain. Gandalf then stepped forward and sliced the Great Goblin in the belly; the great Goblin fell to his knees, clutching his belly with a thoughtful look like he was deciding something. "That'll do it."

Gandalf swung his sword again and sliced the Great Goblin's neck causing him to fall down dead. His weight caused the bridge to start shaking; suddenly the section of the bridge that the company was on broke away from the rest and started sliding down the side of the cavern. The bridge slid at a terrific speed down the cavern's wall, demolishing everything in its way; the dwarves held on, screaming at the top of their lungs.

Nerys found herself wrapped in Thorin's arms as she pressed her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. The bridge slowed down and landed at the base of the cavern with a hard thud, breaking apart and burying the company in the timber and wood. Gandalf got up from the wreckage and inspected the rest of the dwarves, who are still stuck in the wreckage. Kida who was thrown from Bofur's arms where she had been during the fall when they stopped, struggled up to her feet with Gandalf's help brushing the wreckage from herself then they helped Nerys up.

"Well that could have been worse." Bofur said ever the optimist as Kida started to walk over to him, but suddenly the heavy corpse of the Great Goblin lands on the wreckage causing her to stumble back into Nerys as the dwarves were squished with a chorus of groans.

"You've got to be joking." Dwalin grumbled. The dwarves started to extract themselves from the wreckage with Kida Nerys's and Gandalf's help, then Kili looked up and saw thousands of goblins running at them.

"Gandalf." Kili called out alerting them.

"Oh, that is not good." Nerys said as she quickly recovered her sword.

"There's too many!" Dwalin said. "We can't fight them all."

"Only one thing will save us; daylight." Gandalf said. "Come on! Here, on your feet!" The Dwarves quickly scrambled to their feet helping each other out of the rubble. "Kida, Nerys, lead the way."

"This way, it's not too far now." Nerys said as she sheathed her sword and Kida took hold of Bofur's free hand as they ran following they girls through the tunnels.

"There, I can see day light." Kida called out.

At the far end of the tunnel the end was clear. They ran out into the bright light of the setting sun and ran full tilt down the side of the hill. Gandalf paused to count how many dwarves are with him and the dwarves pause to collect their breath.

"Five, six, seven, eight…Bifur, Bofur…that's ten…Fili, Kili…that's twelve…and Bombur that makes thirteen and Kida and Nerys." Gandalf said with relief then Kida noticed the missing member.

"Gandalf, where's Bilbo?" Kida asked as she looked for any sign of him. Nerys could swear that she smelt him, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Bilbo? Where is our hobbit? Where is our hobbit?" Gandalf questioned as he looked around them as did the dwarves, but no one spotted him.

"Curse that Halfling!" Dwalin spat out. "Now he's lost?!"

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin said.

"Don't blame me!" Dori sputtered out.

"Well where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us." Nori said.

"He might still be in Goblin Town." Kida said her eyes wide.

"What happened exactly? Tell me." Gandalf urged him.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing, but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out his door!" Thorin snapped.

"Enough. You have no proof of that. He could be in great danger right now. All you've done since he joined this company was complain; no matter what he did you found something wrong. If it's anyone's fault that he is gone, it's yours." Nerys said with a glare at Thorin which he returned in kind as everyone looked at her in shock.

"Mark my words, we will not be seeing out hobbit again." Thorin hissed. "He is long gone."

The dwarves looked amongst themselves nervously as Thorin and Nerys continued to glare at each other the anger almost tangible around the two.

"No he isn't." Bilbo said coming out from behind the tree breaking the glaring contest between Nerys and Thorin.

"Bilbo." Kida said with a relieved smile placing a hand over her pounding heart.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf said as Bilbo strode forward into the group patting Balin on his shoulder affectionately.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili said with a smile. "Nerys was getting ready to charge back in there to find you."

"And I would have, no one gets left behind." Nerys said shooting Thorin a sharp look.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?!" Fili asked.

"How indeed." Dwalin said. There was an awkward silence as Bilbo tried to think of what to say. In the end he gives a nervous laugh and puts his hands on his hips.

"Well, what does it matter?" He's back." Gandalf said with a smile.

"It matters!" Thorin said eyeing the hobbit. "I want to know; why did you come back?"

"Look I know you doubt me, I know you always have and you're right, I often think of Bag End." Bilbo said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I miss my books and my armchair and my garden. See that's where I belong. That's home and that's why I came back, cause you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can."

A silence descends on them as they think over what Bilbo has said as Gandalf Nerys and Kida shared a smile at seeing how far Bilbo had come since the Shire.


	21. Chapter 21

The warm tender moment is cut short by a howl cutting through the air chilling everyone to the bone and the company realizes that they are in great danger.

"Out of the frying pan…" Thorin said.

"…and into the fire." Gandalf finished. "Run, RUN!"

They all started running down the mountain as fast as they can. The wargs followed them rapidly; the sun set as they ran and night came. Soon the foremost warg caught up to the group and leapt at Bilbo; Bilbo ducked behind the rocks and the wargs jaws snapped in the air over his head. The warg landed in front of him growling as it charged at him.

Bilbo pulled out his sword and held it in front of himself; the charging warg impaled itself in the head on the sword and fell back down dead. Bilbo looked down at the dead warg in surprise. A few more wargs caught up to the fleeing dwarves, but they are quickly dispatched. The company reached a large outcropping of land with a few trees growing on it; they were trapped there, as there was no way off the outcropping besides a great fall down the mountain.

"Up into the trees, all of you!" Gandalf ordered. "Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!"

Bifur throws an axe, killing a warg which was approaching him. Bofur jumped off a rock and grabs a tree branch, using Dwalin's head as a stepping stone to the tree. He looks for Kida and spots her pushing Ori up into a tree then following after him along with Nerys. Other dwarves began climbing the trees as Bilbo tried to pull his sword out of the dead wargs head, but it was firmly stuck.

"They're coming." Thorin called out.

Gandalf climbed to the top of the furthest tree as Dwalin gave Balin a boost. Thorin, Bombur, and the rest climbed up the trees as well. The main body of wargs and warg riders approached them. Bilbo finally managed to pull his sword out of the warg.

"Bilbo! Look out." Kida yelled. Bilbo looked up to see the wargs baring down on him and he quickly clambered up a tree as the wargs rushed below him. Dozens of the fowl beasts circled the trees in which the company members were perched.

Gandalf reached out with his staff and picked up a moth sitting in the same tree as him. Brining the moth close to his face he whispered to it; he then blew it gently on it, causing it to flutter away. The wargs ceased their growling and turn as the white warg with Azog approached slowly. Thorin Nerys and Kida were shocked.

"Azog?!" Thorin breathed out.

"I thought he was dead." Nerys said as the white warg growled, Azog stroked it and talked ominously.

"Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast?" He said in an oily voice. "Ganzilig-I unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob."

("Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain.")

"It cannot be." Thorin said with a grief stricken look, realizing that Azog had captured his father.

"Kod, toragid biriz." Azog said to the warg riders. "Worori-da!"

("That one is mine, kill the others.")

At his command the wargs leapt forward and tried to climb the trees. They jumped as high as they could, scrabbling at the tree trunks breaking them apart in their jaws. The trees shook violently at the assault and the dwarves struggled to hold on.

"Sho gad adol!" Azog cried out.

("Drink of their blood.")

With the weight of the dwarves and of the wargs climbing it, the furthest tree from the edge of the cliff got uprooted from the ground and began leaning wildly. As more wargs grabbed onto it, the tree tipped over and landed on the next tree; the dwarves and Bilbo jump from the falling tree to the next. However, this tree tips over as well causing a chain reaction and all of the trees start to fall like dominoes.

"Jump!" Kida yelled and they are forced to jump from tree to tree until they come to the last one on the very edge of the cliff that managed to stay up right. Azog laughed as they looked around in desperation, Gandalf spies a pine cone. He grabbed it and used his staff to set fire to the pine cone; he then threw it down amid the wargs who retreat in fear of the fire. Azog is startled and angry at the unexpected resistance. Gandalf lights two more pine cone and throws one down to Fili.

"Fili." Gandalf called out as he tossed the pine cone down.

Fili caught the pinecone and copies Gandalf earlier actions. The others start to gather pinecones which Gandalf sets on fire and lobs them at the enemy. The entire area around the tree is set on fire forcing the wargs to retreat a distance. One warg is forced to flee entirely its fur alight with fire. Azog roared in anger and frustration as the company cheered at their small victory, but their cheers turn to cries of fear as the roots of the tree started to give way; the tree tipped precariously over the edge of the cliff. It comes to rest sticking straight out away from the edge of the cliff. The ground is far below them as the dwarves try to hold on as they got flung around. Ori lost his grip on the tree and fell, but manages to grab onto Dori's leg.

"Aahhh! Oh! Oh no!" Ori yelled.

"Mister Gandalf." Dori called out desperately. Because of the extra weight, Dori loses his grip on the tree as well and starts to fall, but Gandalf quickly swung his staff down and Dori grabs the end of it. "Hold on, Ori."

Nerys hung by her claws trying to find traction for her feet to be able to climb up, but it is not an easy task. She saw as Azog growled and Thorin, clinging to the tree, looked at him in hate and anger. Thorin pulled himself up, his sword drawn, and walked down the leaning trunk as the others hanging from the tree look on.

Thorin ran through the burning ground at Azog and his White Warg. Azog spread his arms wide with a smug grin on his face. Thorin growled as he ran with his sword raised and his oaken branch shield held in front of him. Azog crouched, then roared as his warg leapt at Thorin, Thorin tried to swing his sword, but the warg hit him in the chest with its forepaw, smashing Thorin to the ground. The others looked in shock unable to come to Thorin's aid as Dori struggles to hold on to Gandalf's staff.

"Help!" Ori called out as Dori's hands start to slip. Kida swung down locking her legs around a sturdy branch and she hung upside down grabbing hold of the back of Dori's jacket her claws digging into the thick leather material on his back taking some of the weight off his arms.

"I cannot pull you up, keep holding on." Kida ground out as Dori nodded vigorously.

Thorin got back up on his feet, panting, Azog and his white warg wheeled around; they charged at Thorin again. Azog swung his mace and smashed Thorin I the face before he can react. Thorin was brutally flung to the ground by the impact.

"No." Balin shouted as Azog roared in excitement.

"Thorin!" Nerys screamed.

Bilbo managed to stand to his feet on the tree. The White Warg clamped its jaws around Thorin who yells in pain. Dwalin tried to get up to assist Thorin, but the tree branch he was holding onto broke, swinging him precariously over the edge and preventing him from reaching Thorin.

"Thorin, no." Dwalin shouted as the white warg held Thorin in its mouth, Thorin manages to hit its head with the pommel of his sword. Roaring, the white warg threw Thorin several feet away onto the flat rock nearby. Thorin landed heavily, his sword falling out of his hand and was on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Biriz torag khobdudol." Azog ordered. ("Bring me the dwarf's head.")

One of the orcs jumped off of his warg and approached Thorin. Bilbo seeing this, pulled out his own sword which glowed blue and bright. The orc stepped up to Thorin who desperately tried to reach for his sword, but it is too far. The orc placed the blade to his throat then raising it he prepared to behead Thorin.

As he swung his sword down Bilbo came out of nowhere tackling the orc. As they fought Bilbo managed to stab and kill the orc causing Azog to growl angrily while Thorin loses consciousness. Pulling his sword out of the dead orc Bilbo stood in front of Thorin's body waving his sword in a threatening manner. Azog smiled in hatred then ordered for him to be killed.

Nerys pulled herself up with great effort and darted out in front of Bilbo with a wild vicious roaring howl followed by Fili, Kili, and Dwalin who have also managed to get off of the tree. They all plowed into the enemy and stared to fight them back. In the confusion Bilbo yelled and leapt forward wounding a warg that Nerys finished off ripping its throat out with her claws.

The white warg hit Bilbo with its head and sends him flying back. As the fighting continued, Azog and his white warg approached Bilbo for the kill. The others had been surrounded leaving Bilbo at Azog's mercy.

Suddenly the moth returned to Gandalf just before Dori sliped from the end of Gandalf's staff and was now only being held by Kida who saw the eagle coming.

"Master Dori, Master Ori, forgive me for this." Kida said as she unlatched her legs sending herself Dori and Ori falling toward the ground far below when an eagle swoops out of nowhere and catches them on its back; they yell in fear still as they are carried away while Kida whooped with excitement.

Several more eagles appeared and joined the fray. Some grabbed wargs and orcs tossing them off the cliff. Others knocked down trees which crushed the wargs under them. Another eagle fanned the flames with its wings causing an inferno which burned the wargs and Azog snarled in frustration.

One eagle grabbed Thorin and his sword in its talons and flew away, but his oaken shield slipped from his arm and landed on the ground. Azog roared and jumped as an eagle flew by him; the eagle headed straight for Nerys and an alarmed Bilbo snatching them off the ground. It then threw them through the air causing Bilbo to scream as Nerys laughed in exhilaration landing on the back of another eagle.

"This is amazing." Nerys said still laughing as Bilbo clung to her arm.

The rest of the eagles proceed to snatch the dwarves out of the tree and fly away. Only when Gandalf was left in the tree, the roots give way and the tree fell off the edge of the cliff. Gandalf leapt clear of it and was caught by an eagle. As the eagles fly away with all the company, Azog and the few Warg Riders left growling in anger and frustration.


	22. Chapter 22

The eagles soared through the sky over a great distance and many landscapes. Thorin lay unconscious cradled in one eagle's talons as the others worried about him.

"Thorin." Fili called out, but received no answer.

The eagles approached a massive rock structure shaped like a bear, the Carrock. The eagle carrying Thorin gently deposited him and his sword on a flat area on top of the Carrock. Another eagle landed on the Carrock and Gandalf slid off its neck, running toward the unconscious Thorin.

"Thorin, Thorin." Gandalf called out as he kneeled down next to him, but Thorin did not respond as Bilbo runs up to them followed by Nerys. Gandalf places his hand on Thorin's face and whispers a spell causing Thorin's eyes to flutter open and he gasped for air.

"The Halfling?" He asks weakly.

"It's alright, Bilbo is here, and he's quite safe." Gandalf assured him as Bofur quickly makes his way to Kida checking if she's ok, which she assures him she is. He takes her hand in his refusing to let go not that she wanted him to.

"And Nerys?" He asked surprising the wolf.

"Fine as well." Gandalf said with a small smile as she stepped around so that she was in view of him. Meeting his eyes she saw concern turn to relief in his eyes which surprised her, as well as making her duck her head with a blush.

"I am glad you are still with us as well Thorin." Nerys said softly. By now the other dwarves have landed and they surround the wounded Thorin.

Nerys held out her hand and Thorin grasped it using her help him to get to his feet. Dwalin and Kili helped to steady Thorin as he tumbled to his feet, however once he's up, he shrugs them off and approaches Bilbo.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" Thorin advanced until he was face to face with Bilbo, who looked worried and frightened. "I've never been so wrong in my all my life!" Thorin grabbed Bilbo and embraced him. The other dwarves cheered loudly and slapped each other on the back as Gandalf smiled at the sight. Bilbo looking quite surprised, hugged Thorin back. "I am sorry I doubted you."

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior…not even a burglar." Bilbo said shaking his head with a slight smile as everyone chuckled and the eagles flew away. Thorin looked beyond Bilbo and saw something; he walked forward, and the others followed his gaze. "Is that what I think it is?"

In the distance, on the horizon, they see the outline of a single solitary mountain.

"Erebor, The Lonely Mountain." Gandalf said. "The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth."

"Our home." Thorin breathed out.

"It's beautiful." Nerys commented as a bird flew by with a cheerful call.

"A raven, the birds are returning to the mountain." Oin said gleefully as more birdsong is heard.

"That my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf said.

"But we'll take it as a sign, a good omen." Thorin said with a smile.

"You're right; I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo said with a confident smile as they all starred at the Lonely Mountain in the distance.


	23. Chapter 23

They had been on the run from the relentless wargs and orgs for days, never staying in one place to long. They had finally found a place to stop for a breather and had been there for a time when a warg howl ripped through the air putting everyone back on full alert.

"Bilbo, scout ahead and see if you can spot them." Thorin ordered and Bilbo nodded scampering up a hill to the cliffs edge hunkering down behind some bushes.

Bilbo peeked over some rocks on a high ledge and watched Azog and his Warg Scouts running along a ridgeline not far away, occasionally stopping to smell the air in their pursuit of the Company. Not finding anything, they continued on their way. Suddenly, Bilbo heard a snarl from the side, and ducked behind the rocks. He peeked out and saw a large bear watching Azog from another pile of rocks, snarling softly. Bilbo started to sneak away as the bear let out a mighty roar that sent Bilbo scampering back down to the others where he burst through some bushes into the clearing breathing hard.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin demanded.

"To close, a couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it." Bilbo gasped out.

"Have the wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin demanded.

"Not yet, but they will, we have another problem." Bilbo tried again.

"Did they see you?" Gandalf asked urgently. "They saw you!"

"No, that's not it." Bilbo shook his head making Gandalf smile in relief as he turned to the dwarves.

"What did I tell you, quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." Gandalf praised as the dwarves laughed and continued to talk.

"Good job, Bilbo." Kida clapped him on the back.

"I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there!" Bilbo snapped finally getting everyone's full attention.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf questioned as Nerys and Kida shared knowing looks.

"Yes, but bigger, much bigger." Bilbo answered.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur looked to Gandalf as he tightened his grip on Kida's hand. They had rarely let go of one another the entire time they had been on the run. "I say we double back."

"And be run down by orcs?!" Thorin snapped.

"There is a house not far from here, where we might take refuge." Nerys said as she met Thorin's gaze.

"Whose house? Friend or foe?" Thorin demanded.

"Neither, he will help us or he will kill us." Gandalf replied getting many dismayed looks.

"Let me put it this way, what choice do we have?" Kida asked the group.

"None." Gandalf answered for them. They crossed fields and streams running full pelt with Gandalf Nerys and Kida in the lead and then head long into a forest. "Come on!"

The sound of wargs stampeded behind them urging them to move faster and then a roar trumpeted loudly echoing making them all come to a sudden stop.

"This way, quickly." Gandalf said getting them to run again. Bombur looked in shock, frozen until Thorin grabbed him pulling him into a run.

"Bombur, come on." Bofur said.

"This way!" Nerys called out as they came out of the forest and spotted a house not far away.

"To the house, run!" Gandalf called out. Kida did a double take as Bombur surged past her having out distanced the rest of them, fear fueling him along.

"Come on, get inside." Gandalf said.

Bombur reached the door of the house first throwing himself bodily against it, but fell flat on his back when the door wouldn't budge. The rest of the group reached the door throwing themselves against it trying to force it open.

"Move the exterior bolt!" Kida ordered.

"Quickly!" Thorin yelled as they did so. Everyone ran into the house then turned to slam the doors shut before the bear could reach them, but it managed to get its muzzle in trying with all its might to force them back. As some of the dwarves tried to force the door closed the others readied their weapons.

Nerys quickly pushed herself in front of the dwarves making eye contact with the bear and spoke.

"Síochána Beorn. Tá sé dom go Nerys agus Kida, bhfuil gach maith! (Peace Beorn. It is me, Nerys and Kida, all is well!)" Nerys said in the language of their people. (Irish)

The bear stopped growling instantly starring at Nerys then nodded and moved back from the door allowing them to close it.

"What was that you spoke?" Thorin asked.

"Caintfiáin, the language of our people." Nerys replied, running a hand through her hair.

"What was that?" Ori asked as the dwarves recovered.

"Our host, Beorn." Kida answered. "He is a skin changer like us."

"Sometimes he is a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However he is not over fond of dwarves." Gandalf told them to no one's liking as Ori peeked out through the crack in the door.

"He's leaving." Ori told them.

"Come away from there!" Dori said as he pulled Ori from the door. "It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious he's under some dark spell."

"Don't be a fool, he's under no enchantment as I nor Kida are under none, but our own and I assure you it is very natural." Nerys snapped at Dori who had enough sense to look ashamed.

"My apologies." Dori said sincerely. "I mean t no disrespect."

"Thank you for your apology Master Dori." Nerys nodded with a slight smile, knowing that he meant it.

"Alright get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight…I hope." Gandalf said.

"We will, with Kida and I here Beorn will harm no one." Nerys told him confidently as the others bedded down. Kida made her bedding in some hay Bofur making his own bed next to her laying in silence for a time.

"You kissed me." Kida commented quietly knowing he was still awake. During all of their running away from Azog and his men they never had a chance to talk about what happened in Rivendell.

"Aye." Bofur said with a blush as they lay on their backs starring up at the rafters.

"Did you mean it?" Kida turned to look at him. He took her hand in his rubbing the back of it with his thumb making it tingle.

"Aye." He smiled at her and Kida smiled back.

"Good." Kida said as she gave him a sweet kiss.

"Very good." Bofur's smiled widened as they lay hand in hand until they drifted off to sleep. During the course of the night Kida and Bofur had wrapped their arms around each other holding close with Kida tucked under Bofur's chin her head lying on his chest.

"Well look at that." Nerys smiled Thorin who was still sitting up.

"The first acknowledgement of their feelings." Thorin said with a ghost of a smile.

"Good for them, took them long enough." Nerys nodded then looked to Thorin who was shifting around uncomfortably. "How are your wounds?"

"Fine." Thorin replied looking away to hide his wince.

"Fine fine or Thorin fine?" Nerys asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll live." Thorin replied stiffly.

"You should have Oin look at them." Nerys said, they had only done a quick patch job on him then had been running for their lives. "All of the running we've been doing cannot have been good for them."

"Oin is asleep, I do not wish to wake him for nothing." Thorin said making Nerys sigh.

"Let me see then, I'm already awake anyway." Nerys said causing Thorin's head to snap to her.

"That is not…" Thorin started.

"I'll wake up Oin." Nerys threatened with narrowed eyes, but a playful smile playing around her lips. "Then you'll never hear the end of it."

"Fine." Thorin gave in and removed his armor and tunic leaving his chest bare except for the hastily done bandages which were coming undone and were covered in blood, sweat, and dirt. Nerys had gone to retrieve some water and when she returned she nearly dropped the pitcher and bowl she had with her in shock.

"By my fur, Thorin this…you should have said something." Nerys said with a sharp glare actually making Thorin flinch at the harshness and concern behind it. Setting the water down she grabbed the bag with the medicine and set to work taking off the bandages as gently as she could. When she had removed them the damage done to him did nothing to hide his chiseled chest making her blush like mad, she needed a distraction before she embarrassed herself. "What was Erebor like?"

"Beautiful." Thorin answered right away and began to tell her of his home with great vigor as she wiped the blood from his chest with a damp rag being careful of his wounds. The talking helped distract her, it was no surprise to her though. She knew she had found Thorin attractive the moment she saw him. "There was a city called Dale, its markets were known far and wide, full of the bounties of vine and vale, peaceful, and prosperous for it lay before the great doors of Erebor my home. It was built deep within the mountain itself, the beauty of the fortress city was legend. Its wealth lay in the earth, in precious gems hewed from rock, and in great seams of gold, running like rivers through stone. The skill of my kin was unequaled, we fashioned objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby, and sapphire. It was truly the greatest kingdom in Middle earth and will be once again."

Nerys applied some odd substance to his wounds that smelled of mint and jasmine that prevented infection and killed any that might already be there as she listened her mind whirling with images her imagination was coming up with.

"It sounds amazing." Nerys said with a smile. "I can't wait to see it restored."

"You have great faith in our quest." Thorin commented, finding her smile contagious.

"Not so much the quest as in the people on it." Nerys winked at him. "You have a good company of friends I have not seen such loyalty outside my own kin in a very long time."

"Aye." Thorin nodded as he gazed at her, taking note of the way her eyes lit up at his description of him home. Taking a breath the scent of wild flowers tickled his nose as she shifted closer to clean a harsh gash. He flinched when she touched it with a cloth and she grimaced slightly while biting her lip.

"Sorry, it's not as bad once you clean it up and amazingly enough you don't seem to have an infection." Nerys said as she moved the cloth more gently.

"What of your home in the Blue Mountains, what was it like?" Thorin asked trying to distract himself from her lips or how wherever she touched he felt a warmth he had never felt before followed by an aching coldness when her hand left him.

"It was a large village built in the high trees, some of the homes even carved with in the trunks of the trees themselves, connected by suspended bridges. Lanterns were hung in the trees and lit every night making it look like fireflies. We also had vast gardens of large vegetables and all sorts of flowers some that even grew right up the trees decorating them with their blooms and filling the air with their fragrances." Nerys went on telling him of her home, the parties they had and what they did to occupy their time. "And in three mighty white oak trees the largest of the trees of our village twined together was the palace carved within the very trunks of the trees along with beautifully carved buildings that seemed to be a part of the tree all flowing together seamlessly. It was a warm sight that filled you with warmth, peace, and happiness whenever you saw it, it was home."

Nerys had been wrapping the bandages around him, but had paused as she talked her hands still on either side of his chest on of them lying on his side holding the bandage in place while the other held the roll. Nerys looked up and found herself trapped in Thorin's gaze, both of them drifting for a moment before they realized how close they were getting.

"You must miss it." Thorin commented clearing his throat, his ears burning.

"Very much." Nerys replied softly as she started to finish up wrapping his wounds. "Just let me secure the bandages around you and I'll be done." Nerys said as she secured the bandage. "There you go."

"Thank you Nerys." Thorin said as he pulled his tunic back on.

"Of course, anything for a friend." Nerys said with a smile as she put everything away. "You should get some sleep, you are well protected here and you could use the rest."

"What of you?" Thorin asked.

"I'll go to sleep in a bit." Nerys smiled a little as Thorin nodded moving to his bed roll. Nerys walked over to a large window jumped onto the ledge and began scanning the tree lines seeing Beorn illuminated by the moon. She felt Thorin watching her and turned to him. "Sleep well Thorin."

"You as well Nerys." Thorin replied.

Nerys softly began to sing 'Suantrai' a gentle tune and Thorin slowly felt his eyes drop until he had lost himself in a deep sleep, his last thoughts were of a pair of deep sapphire eyes and a lullaby ringing in his ears.

Nerys watched as Thorin slept feeling her heart flutter recalling how close they had been. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, all of his worries left behind as he dreamed. She found herself wanting to somehow make help him to always have that peaceful look instead of the worried one he was plagued with.


	24. Chapter 24

Kida was woken at dawn by Nerys and gently removed herself from Bofur's arms.

"Comfortable?" Nerys grinned.

"Yes I am." Kida replied as she cuddled closer to Bofur.

"Well to bad, Gandalf wants to talk with us." Nerys said before she walked over to Gandalf who was standing at a window looking to Beorn who was chopping wood. Kida sighed softly to herself as she carefully detangled herself from Bofur careful not to wake him then walked over to Gandalf and Nerys.

"Any ideas on how we're going to introduce Beorn to thirteen dwarves?" Kida asked rubbing the back of her head. "Last I checked Beorn was not overly fond of them."

"We'll have to do it very carefully." Gandalf replied. "Don't worry, I have a plan."

"You do know the last time he was startled he mauled someone." Nerys pointed out.

"I know." Gandalf nodded recalling the story, it had not been pretty. "Wake the others."

"Right." Nerys said as she went about with Kida waking the dwarves. Kida saved Bofur for last kneeling down next to him gently shaking him, but he didn't stir.

"Bofur, it is time to wake up love." Kida said, but nothing happened so she leaned in close and that was when he leaned up kissing her. "Bofur!"

"What a nice way to wake up in the morning." Bofur smiled cheekily.

"Charmer." Kida smiled as they stood.

"That right there is adorable." Nerys said with a small laugh along with the rest of the dwarves making the couple blush. "Come one, Gandalf wants to begin the introductions."

"I think we should leg it, slip out the back way." Nori said once they all had a good look a Beorn.

"I'm not running from anyone, beast or no." Dwalin snarled shoving Nori.

"There is no point in arguing, we cannot pass through the wilderness without Beorns help. You will be hunted down before we can ever get to the forest." Gandalf said as Bilbo walked up. "Bilbo, there you are." Gandalf said before moving on. "Now this will require some delicate handling. You must tread very carefully, the last person to startle him was torn to shreds."

Everyone exchanged worried looks.

"He didn't die though." Kida offered, but only made them all blanch.

"Not helping Sunny." Nerys hissed with a look.

"Sorry Moonie." Kida winced.

"Nerys and Kida will go first along with myself…Bilbo, you come with us as well." Gandalf looked to the hobbit who glanced around uncertainly until Thorin nodded him on.

"Is this a good idea?" Bilbo asked as he walked over to them.

"It will be fine." Nerys assured him sharing a quick look with Kida.

"Now the rest of you wait here and don't come out until I give you the signal." Gandalf ordered.

"Right, wait for the signal." Bofur nodded from where he was staring out the window.

"And no sudden moves or loud noises and don't over crowd him and only come out in pairs." Gandalf started to leave, but turned back. "Actually Bombur you count as two so you come out by yourself." Bombur nodded in understanding as he chomped on a carrot. "Remember wait for the signal."

Nerys and Kida led Gandalf and Bilbo out into the yard leaving the dwarves behind.

"What signal would that be?" Bofur asked, but they had already left. Gandalf ran a hand through his hair clearing his throat as they walked toward Beorn who was still chopping wood.

"You're nervous." Bilbo said noticing Gandalf fidgeting.

"Nervous…nonsense." Gandalf replied less than convincingly as Nery and Kida laughed.

"Beorn." Kida said happily as they walked up to the great man. Beorn stopped chopping and turned to them letting the axe head rest on the ground keeping one hand on the handle.

"Hello Beorn." Nerys smiled.

"Kida, Nerys, it has been too long." Beorn said as they shared a friendly embrace, but his eyes narrowed as he spotted the wizard.

"Good morning." Gandalf smiled when Beorn looked to him.

"Who are you?" Beorn asked as he leaned on his axe.

"I'm Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey." Gandalf answered.

"Never heard of him." Beorn turned to him.

"I'm sure that Nerys and Kida told you of me." Gandalf looked to the girls.

"It never really came up when we were visiting." Nerys replied with an apologetic look.

"But he is a good man." Kida assured Beorn with a smile.

"I'm a wizard, perhaps you heard of my colleague Radagast the Brown, he lives on the boarders of Mirkwood." Gandalf said with a smile.

"What do you want?" Beorn asked.

"Simply to thank you for your hospitality, if you had noticed we took refuge in your lodgings here…last night…" Gandalf gestured behind him revealing Bilbo peeking around him.

"Who is this little fellow?" Beorn asked looking to Bilbo.

"This would be Mr. Baggins of the Shire." Gandalf answered.

"He's not a dwarf is he?" Beorn asked shifting his axe in his hands as Nerys and Kida exchanged nervous looks.

"Why no, he's a hobbit, good family, and an unimpeachable reputation." Gandalf patted Bilbo on his back.

"A Halfling and a wizard, how come you here?" Beorn asked.

"Oh well the fact is that we've had a bad time of it." Gandalf answered. "From goblins in the mountains."

"What did you go near goblins for, stupid thing to do." Beorn gave Nerys and Kida a sharp look.

"You are absolutely right." Gandalf agreed as he waved his hand.

"In our defense we didn't mean to do it." Nerys added just as Dwalin and Balin came out. As soon as Beorn saw them he hefted up his axe ready to fight.

"Dwalin and Balin." Dwalin introduced them.

"I must confess that in fact several of our company are in fact dwarves." Gandalf confessed as Beorn's gaze snapped to Kida and Nerys.

"We can explain." Kida said quickly.

"Do you call two several?" Beorn snapped.

"Well uh…when you put it…." Gandalf stuttered as Gloin and Oin came out and bowed politely. "And here some more of our happy troupe."

"It's actually a really funny story how we all met up." Nerys rubbed the back of her head.

"And do you call eight a troupe?" Beorn said getting agitated leveling his gaze once again on the girls. "Did you two join a traveling circus?!"

"It…well…we…" Kida stuttered trying to think of something to say to smooth things over. "Your bees are looking quite lovely."

"Kida…" Beorn started.

"Dori and Ori…at your service." Dori said as he came out with Ori both bowing.

"I don't want your service." Beorn snapped grabbing the back of Nerys jacket when she tried to discreetly walk away holding her in place.

"Absolutely understandable." Gandalf nodded trying to calm him down as Fili and Kili came out. "Oh, Fili and Kili, quite forgot." Then four more came out. "Oh yes, Nori, Bofur, Bifur…and Bombur."

"Is that it?" Beorn growled leveling a stern look at Nerys and Kida. "Are there anymore?"

"Almost, there's just one more." Nerys winced as Thorin came out.

"Traveling with dwarves." Beorn prompted of Kida and Nerys who looked like to kids in trouble.

"Yeah, Kida finally found her rebel side." Nerys joked weakly.

"Well, this is normal attitude for Nerys." Kida nudged her back, but another look from Beorn sobered them up.

Taking a deep breathe Nerys walked up to Beorn along with Kida taking him aside out of earshot of the rest of the company.

"Féach Beorn, Tá a fhios agam nach bhfuil tú mhaith leo, ach a roinnimid namhaid." (Look Beorn I know you do not like them, but we share an enemy.) Nerys said softly. "Beorn, Azog tá sé fós beo." (Beorn, Azog is still alive.)

"Inis dom rud." (Tell me everything.) Beorn said and listened to their story of the quest they were on thus far. From Gandalf's request which earned the wizard a glare from Beorn, to their meeting in the shire, the trolls, the orcs, Radagast, Rivendell, the goblins, and finishing up once again with the orcs as well as their ride on the great eagles. "Is é sin an scéal dorcha." (That is a dark story.)

"Olc riamh cosúil le fanacht marbh." (Evil never seems to stay dead.) Nerys growled angrily then looked to Beorn pleadingly. "Le do thoil Beorn, ní ba mhaith linn a thabhairt dóibh anseo má bhí againn ar bhealach eile." (Please Beorn, we would not have brought them here if we had another way.)

"Beidh mé a ullmhú béile." (I will prepare a meal.) Beorn said in acceptance. "Cruinnigh do chairde taobh istigh." (Gather your friends inside.)

"Go raibh maith agat mo chara." (Thank you my friend.) Nerys bowed her head gratefully.

"Lig linn cabhrú leat , is é an laghad, is féidir linn a dhéanamh." (Let us help you, it is the least we can do.) Kida offered.

"Níl, tá tú mo aíonna agus tá tú turas fada chun tosaigh ar tú. An chuid eile agus is féidir leat." (No, you are my guests and you have a long journey ahead of you. Rest while you can.) Beorn then walked back toward his home, the dwarves quickly scrambling out of his way. Before he went inside he paused calling out over his shoulder. " Bíodh is go ndéanann mé an béile , is féidir Kida insint dom an dwarf breá léi ." (While I make the meal, Kida can tell me of the dwarf she loves.)

Kida gave him a wide smile before she hurried to follow him inside.

"Beorn has invited you all to eat." Nerys smiled as the dwarves who looked relieved at the news. "We'll gather our things while he gathers the meal."

Nerys led the dwarves back inside Beorns home, all of them thanking their host who accepted it stiffly if only for Kida and Nerys.


	25. Chapter 25

"Tá a ainm Bofur agus tá sé an- chineál." (His name is Bofur and he is very kind.) Kida told Beorn of how she came to love Bofur and of his many charms while the rest of the dwarves got their supply together. "Tá sé faoi chosaint dom, bhí ar cheann de na chéad a glacadh dom, agus bhí ann dom nuair is gá mé leis." (He has protected me, was one of the first to accept me, and was there for me when I needed him.)

"Go deimhin." (Indeed.) Beorn nodded in acceptance, along with a faint smile. "Agus cad é a slí bheatha? A mion?" (And what is his occupation? A minor?)

"A déantóir bréagán." (A toy maker.) Kida grinned and held out the robin Bofur had made her.

"Níl mé iontas." (I am not surprised.) Beorn smiled a little wider. "Bhí tú i gcónaí laige dóibh siúd le bronntanais ealaíne." (You always had a weakness for those with artistic gifts.)

"Déanann sé áthas orm mar sin." (He makes me so happy.) Kida smiled widely.

"B'fhéidir gur chóir dom tosú ag smaoineamh ar áit fosta." (Maybe I should start considering dwarves.) Nerys said off-handedly.

"Áit fosta , nó ríoga amháin go háirithe?" (Dwarves, or one royal in particular?) Kida teased making Nerys blush and shove Kida who shoved her back playfully.

"Cruinnigh do chairde don bhricfeasta ." (Gather your friends for breakfast.) Beorn said interrupting their shoving contest shaking his head at Kida and Nerys's antics.

"Go raibh maith agat Beorn ." (Thank you Beorn.) Kida smiled at him before she went to get the others. Bofur took Kida's hands in his as they talked before giving her a sweet kiss.

"Is he a good man?" Beorn turned from the loving scene to Gandalf who had stepped up next to him.

"One of the best." Gandalf replied with a nod.

"Good, she deserves happiness, you both do." Beorn looked to Nerys softly who's eyes glanced over to Thorin before looking back to Beorn. "It has been a long time since I have seen any of you smile with such freedom." Beorn said placing a hand on Nerys's head ruffling her hair making her smile. "Even Idris has found a family with which she has come to see as her own."

"Really?" Nerys looked to Beorn in interest.

"Aye, in Laketown no less. She comes to visit from time to time and tells me of them." Beorn said as the dwarves gathered round the table. Beorn filled their mugs with milk as he walked around the table while they ate. "So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me why Azog the Defiler is hunting you?"

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asked.

"I'm sure Kida and Nerys have told you of our people in the Misty Mountains, we were the first to live there before the orcs came down from the north. The defiler killed most of our families and friends, but some he enslaved." Beorn said the shackle on his wrist clinking. Kida's hand went to her own wrist where scars where shackles once held her were visible. Bofur gently took her hand in his comforting her. Nerys's own hand wondered to the scars round her neck where once hung a heavy metal collar. Looking up she met Thorin's concerned gaze and managed a small smile to assure him she was fine. "Not to work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him. Once, there were many." Beorn said softly, his eyes holding deep sadness. Nerys reached up with her free hand placing it on his which he gripped back gratefully. "Now there are only four."

"Beorn saved Nerys myself and another named Idris, he got us away from the orcs, but our families and other friends had already been slain, we were all that was left." Kida said gripping Bofur's hand tightly.

"We were only cubs, mere children at the time. He took care of us like a father until we could stand on our own two feet." Nerys said with a grateful smile to Beorn as she rubbed his hand in hers.

"You both took care of me as well." Beorn smiled before he took his seat gently releasing her hand. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?"

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf said with a nod.

"You are running out of time." Beorn noted.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf said.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need." Beorn said solemnly.

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe." Gandalf said.

"Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not." Beorn said gaining everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked sharply.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn said. Thorin looked shocked as Beorn stood up from the table facing Thorin.

"I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." Beorn said, picking up a mouse that had been scampering on the table and held it gently. Thorin was standing with his arms crossed as Beorn approached him. "But orcs I hate more and also because you earned Nerys trust and Kida is in love with the floppy hatted dwarf, so you earned my trust as well. What do you need?"

"Ponies and a horse Beorn, to get us to the borders of Mirkwood." Kida answered right away.

"Very well." Beorn nodded and led them out to where he gathered some ponies along with a horse. The dwarves set about getting them ready while Nerys, Gandalf, and Beorn talked walking through the woods toward them. "You will leave my ponies before you enter the forest."

"You have my word." Gandalf nodded when a flight of birds took wing cawing loudly as they went.

"We're being watched." Nerys's eyes narrowed as they looked around themselves.

"Yes, the orcs will not give up." Beorn agreed. "They will hunt the dwarves until they see them destroyed.

"Ní bheidh mé cead a thabhairt go teacht chun pas a fháil." (I will not allow that to come to pass.) Nerys growled softly and Beorn looked to her, his gaze soft.

"Ní féidir leat a bheith rogha , tread go cúramach beag amháin." (You may not have a choice, tread carefully little one.) Beorn said gently as Nerys nodded although she looked no less determined.

"Why now, why does Azog the defiler crawled from his hole?" Gandalf questioned looking to Beorn.

"There is an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the Sorcerer in Dol Gol Dur." Beorn told them sending a shock of fear through them.

"Are you sure of this?" Gandalf asked searchingly.

"Packs have been seen gathering there." Beorn replied. "Each day more and more come."

"What do you know of the one they call the necromancer?" Nerys asked him.

"I know he is not what he seems." Beorn replied. "Fell things are drawn to his power."

"Gandalf, Nerys." Thorin called out to them. "Time is wasting."

"We're coming." Nerys replied.

"There is more." Beorn said stopping Gandalf and Nerys from walking away. "Not long past word spread that the dead had been seen walking near the high High Fells of Rhudaur."

"The dead." Gandalf echoed.

"Are there are tombs in those mountains?" Beorn said and Gandalf recalled Galadriels words.

"Yes." Gandalf answered after a time. "Yes there are tombs up there."

"I remember a time when great evil ruled these lands, one powerful enough to raise the dead." Beorn said to them as he scanned the trees. "If that enemy has returned to Middle-Earth I would have you tell me."

"Saruman the White says it's not possible." Gandalf replied. "The enemy was destroyed and will never return."

"And what does Gandalf the Grey and Queen Nerys say?" Beorn looked between the two.

"Nothing is impossible." Nerys replied solemnly as Gandalf remained silent, but troubled.

"Go now, why you have the light." Beorn ordered them as caws echoed around them followed by howls. "Your hunters are not far behind."

"Thank you Beorn." Nerys said gratefully.

"Remember, tread carefully Nerys." Beorn replied in concern.

"I will." Nerys nodded as Beorn cast a wary eye to the forest as they rode off fast. Instead of riding on ponies Nerys shifted into her wolf form and Kida into her lion running along with the ponies.


	26. Chapter 26

They rode across the land only slowing to a stop as they approached the looming, gloomy-looking forest of Mirkwood. Gandalf dismounted and walked to the edge of the forest through an ancient elven archway.

"The Elven Gate." Gandalf said and turned to the others. "Here lies our path through Mirkwood."

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin said, as he dismounted. Kida changed back into her bipedal form and saw in the distance Beorn in his bear form, watching them from a ridge and waved to him.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." Kida said as Beorn raised a paw in return.

"The last thing you want is to make Beorn mad, do as she says." Nerys said when the dwarves hesitated, but at her words quickly set to work.

"This forest feels...sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?" Bilbo asked as he approached the forest and Gandalf.

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south." Gandalf replied distractedly before heading into the shadows as the others removed their packs off the ponies then set them free. Nori was finishing with Gandalf's horse, but Gandalf came running back.

"Not my horse! I need it." Gandalf said to the surprise of the others.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked.

"I would not do this unless I had too." Gandalf said.

"Gandalf? What's wrong?" Nerys demanded only getting a troubled look before he looked to Bilbo.

"You changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire." Gandalf said and Bilbo stood a little straighter.

"I was going to tell you. I found something in the Goblin tunnels." Bilbo said hesitantly.

"Found what?" Gandalf asked leaning closer curiously and suspiciously. "What did you find?"

"My courage." Bilbo finally stuttered out.

"Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it." Gandalf said walking towards his horse. "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me." Gandalf looked hard at Thorin then continued to the horse. "This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilbo said, looking at Dwalin as Gandalf gets on his horse.

"You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again. No matter what may come, stay on the path!" Gandalf said as he turned the horse around and rode away.

"He does that a lot." Nerys hummed.

"More than any of us would like." Kida replied as they turned to the woods.

"I always go round, not through." Nerys said eyeing the wood warily. "I hate wood elves."

"Yeah." Kida nodded remembering Nerys's story of less than happy times with the Mirkwood elves.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day." Thorin said as the company turned to the forest of Mirkwood.

"Durin's Day. Let's go!" Dwalin said.

"This is our one chance to find the hidden door." Thorin said as we entered Mirkwood Thorin leading the way as they followed the path. "The path goes this way."

The path seemed to twist and turn though the dark forest like a maze. In order to keep on the stone path, which was obscured with leaves and dirt, Dwalin thumped the handle of his hammer on the ground testing the ground.

"This way." Dwalin said as they continued walking, but soon it felt more like trudging as they days wore on and the forest became more oppressive.

"Air. I need air." Bofur said desperately.

"My head, it's swimming." Oin complained, none of them were doing to well in the enclosed space.

"Gandalf said there would be a bridge about here." Nerys said from where she walked at the back of the company with Thorin.

"We found the bridge." Fili called out from the front of the company.

"Bridge?" Bofur echoed as he ran up to the bridge that was missing its middle. "Well we could try to swim it."

"Didn't you hear what Gandalf said? A dark magic lies upon this forest." Thorin said to them. "The waters of this stream are enchanted."

"Doesn't look very enchanting to me." Bofur said looking over the dark almost stagnant looking stream. It was clogged with muck and leaves barely managing to trickle along its course through the woods.

"We must find another way across." Thorin said as they all started to look around.

"These vines look strong enough." Kili said pulling on some of brown vines and was about to try them when Thorin stopped him.

"Kili." He called out. "We send the lightest first."

Everyone turned to Bilbo who looked less than certain of the prospect.

"But what about…" Bilbo made to point to Nerys and Kida, but they shifted with twin smirks taking running leaps across the bridge landing safely on the other side. "Right." Bilbo started across the vines. "It's alright, can't see any problems…" Bilbo slipped a thick vine hitting him between the legs then fell over and was hanging upside down on the vine. "There's one."

"Biblo be careful!" Kida called out in concern.

"I'm fine." Bilbo waved her off as he started across again only to fall forward barely catching onto another vine that allowed him to be suspended above the water. He adopted a dreamy dazed look as he stared into the water.

"Bilbo, wake up!" Nerys snapped and Bilbo jolted up starting across toward Kida and Nerys. When he was close enough they both grabbed him pulling him into the shore. "You ok?"

"Something is not right." Bilbo said shaking his hand like he was trying to point to the problem as he tried to remain steady, but kept tilting from side to side.

"It's this forest, it gets into your head." Kida said shaking her head.

"Stay where you are!" Bilbo called out to the others.

"Too late." Nerys said as they all turned to see the dwarves in the vines struggling to get across.

Bombur gave a mighty yawn then fell back on a vine fast asleep. Thorin reached the opposite shore first jumping onto the ground next to Bilbo bow in hand. There was a rustle and the breaking of twigs alerting them to another's presence.

"A white stag." Nerys breathed out as the beast emerged from the woods into a small clearing ahead of them. Thorin strung his bow with an arrow as he stared at the beast.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo asked him groggily, but he made no answer as he raised his bow about to shoot. Before he could Nerys grabbed hold of the arrow and looked to him shaking her head.

"It is not wise to shoot a white stag." Nerys told him.

"She's right, it's bad luck." Kida added as the stag ran away.

"I don't believe in luck, we make our own luck." Thorin replied just a Bombur fell into the luckily shallow water still asleep. They managed to pull him out, but nothing they did woke him. They were forced to make a litter and carry him along with them. Gloin led the way using his axe to check for the path as they went on.

"We need a rest." Ori said after a while, the bearers of Bombur agreeing heartily. Everyone was unsteady on their feet as if extremely drunk, everything was in a haze of confusion.

"Is there no quicker way through this forest?" Ori asked Kida who shook her head.

"No, this is it." Kida replied as she sat down next to him. "This used to be known as Greenwood the Great, a forest that could not be matched for its beauty and bounty, but a darkness has come upon it. The Elves have been driven further northward by it, they are now a diminished and wary people and have entrenched themselves beyond the Mountains of Mirkwood. Giant Spiders, descended from Shelob now roam these forests drawn by the sickness that infests it."

"Shelob? Who is that?" Gloin asked.

"Shelob is an evil thing in spider form...the last child of Ungoliant living high in the Ephel Dúath mountains that border Mordor." Nerys answered distastefully. "Shelob's lair is Torech Ungol, below Cirith Ungol or in the common tongue "Pass of the Spider"."

"Elves and spiders are not the only inhabitants of Mirkwood, the wizard Radagast lives in Rhosgobel on the western eaves of Mirkwood and Woodmen or Northmen also live in Mirkwood, they are re-populating the valleys of Misty Mountains west of the Anduin." Kida pointed out as she leaned back.

"You know much of the world." Fili commented.

"We have been traveling it for a very long time." Nerys replied.

"How long?" Kili asked.

"I am one hundred and eighty five years old, Kida is one hundred and eighty two, in all that time we have done nothing, but travel and learn." Nerys said with a shrug.

"And in all that time you never made it to Erebor?" Dwalin asked.

"I was going to." Nerys growled. "I never made it through the forest."

"What happened?" Oin asked.

"It's not important, we should move on." Nerys said standing to her feet.

"She's right, Durin's day is not far away." Thorin agreed and they all stood to their feet, four of them picking up Bombur as they moved on.

"We must keep moving." Kida urged them. "We keep following the path and we will find the end."

They all renewed their trudge through the forest their delirium getting worse with every step until suddenly everyone ran into each other. Nori, who was leading, came to a stop.

"Keep moving. Nori, why have we stopped?" Thorin asked.

"The path...it's disappeared!" Nori said as he pointed before them to the gorge that now lay in front of them.

"What's going on?" Dwalin asked.

"We've lost the path!" Oin said pointing in front of them to a steep cliff, there was no path ahead of them.

"Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!" Thorin said and they wandered around the forest trying to find it for what seemed like hours with no luck.

"I can't smell it out." Nerys growled in frustration as she shook her head trying to clear the cobwebs to no avail.

"Nor can I see it, really hate these woods." Kida snapped.

"Agreed." Nerys nodded as they went on searching.

"I don't remember this place before, none of its familiar." Balin said in despair.

"It's got to be here." Dori said desperately.

"What is that? Voices, can you hear them?" Bilbo asked hearing strange chatter.

"I hear nothing, no wind, no birds…what hour is it?" Thorin questioned looking up to the thick canopy of trees unable to see the sun.

"I do not know." Dwalin said in despair. "I do not even know what day it is."

"This is taking too long, is there no end to this accursed forest!" Thorin snapped.

"The forest is playing with our minds." Kida said before Nerys's head snapped in the direction of a vibration to see Bilbo had picked at a spiderweb. Nerys quickly walked over placing her hand over his stopping him.

"Do not disturb the webs." Nerys told him sharply.

"Why?" Bilbo asked.

"How does a spider know when something is trapped in its web?" Nerys asked him in reply. Bilbo's eyes widened and he quickly stepped away from the web.

"Come on." Thorin urged the group on.

"Look." Ori called out as he picked up a tobacco pouch.

"A tobacco pouch, there's dwarves in these woods." Dori said before Bofur took the pouch from Dori.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less, this is exactly the same as mine." Bofur said as he looked over the pouch.

"That's because it is yours love." Kida said as she gripped his hand in hers.

"We're going round in circles. We are lost." Bilbo said.

"We're not lost. We keep heading east." Dwalin said.

"But which way is east? We've lost the sun." Oin said then the dwarves began to bicker, pushing and shoving as they yelled in their delirium.

"The sun, we have to find the sun, up there. We need to..." Bilbo mumbled as the dwarves continued fighting.

Kida planted herself firmly in the midst of them trying to get them to calm down to no avail and only ended up joining the fight. Nerys walked over to Thorin who stood apart listening both hearing the whispering and sharing troubled looks.

"What? What's that?" Thorin asked.

"Trouble." Nerys answered as the whispering continued and her hand crept to her sword.

"Enough! Quiet! All of you! We're being watched." Thorin ordered quieting the yelling dwarves, no one noticing Bilbo going up a tree as they all stood listening straining to hear. Suddenly, something sticky shot out hitting Kida and pulling her back into the darkness with a sharp scream.

"KIDA!" Bofur lunged for her missing by inches, but Kida had been stung and fell unconscious unable to answer.


	27. Chapter 27

Kida woke as soon as she hit the ground finding herself wrapped up tight in webbing. She struggled using her claws to rip free, tearing through it wide eyed in a panic as she looked to the others.

"Hold still." Bilbo said

"Kida!" Bofur called out as he helped her remove the rest of the webbing and pulling her into a tight hug. "I thought I lost you my darlin'."

"Never my love." Kida replied kissing him deeply then gently pulling apart. "It will take more than an overgrown spider to take me out." Then Kida looked around. "Nerys?"

"Here." Nerys said as she pulled the web from her face. "Hate spiders, hate these woods, hate the wood elves."

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur noticed a missing member of their group.

"Bilbo." Everyone called out looking for the hobbit.

"I'm up here." Bilbo called down to them from where he stood on a branch not seeing the spider that about to jump at Bilbo.

"Bilbo! Above you!" Kida screamed as it pinned him underneath the tree, disappearing then the rest of the company was surrounded by spiders spurring them into battle. Bombur who had finally awakened while he had been cocooned was knocked to the floor by a spider then was about to bite him.

"Grab a leg!" Balin called and some of the dwarves grabbed a leg each.

"Pull!" Nerys yelled as they pulled and pulled until the spiders legs came off the rest landing on Bombur dead.

"Glad to see you awake Bombur." Kida said with a smile.

"What happened?" Bombur asked as they pulled the dead spider off of him while fighting back more.

"You fell asleep and landed in the stream which was enchanted putting you into a deeper sleep." Nerys answered slashing the legs off of a spider. "We've been carrying you around ever since."

Suddenly Kili's yell rang out as they were fighting.

"Kili!" Fili yelled as the spider grabbed Kili. Everyone tried to make their way through the tidal waves of spiders, none more than Fili, but there were too many.

Thorin raised his sword re-doubling his efforts to get to his youngest nephew Nerys fighting right alongside him looking more savage than she ever had before, but a blonde elf suddenly showed up through the treetops swinging down a spider's silk landing on a spider killing it. He slid to the floor, slicing a spider in half and came up notching an arrow pointing it at Thorin. Other elves appeared drawing arrows and pointing at the company.

"Do not think I won't kill you dwarf. It would be my pleasure." Legolas Prince of Mirkwood said.

"HELP!" Kili's voice came.

"KILI!" Fili screamed. They turned around to see a spider pulling Kili away by the foot as he clawed at the ground. The company tried to help but were stopped by the elves.

"Move or he will die!" Nerys snarled, angrily at Legolas.

"One less dwarf makes no difference to me." He replied evenly causing a feral growl to build in Kida's throat.

"I could say the same of wood elves." Nerys said with a dark look her hand gripping her sword as Legolas tightened his hold on his bow.

Kida was just about to shift while Nerys held Legolas's attention and make for Kili when a red haired female Elf, Tauriel Captain of the Guard, ran through the forest. She killed three spiders with her bow and knife, then killed the spider pulling Kili with an arrow. She turned to attack another spider behind her, and yet another spider rushed toward Kili.

"Throw me your dagger! Quick!" Kili said as he looked between her and the spider.

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon, dwarf, you're mistaken!" Tauriel killed her spider with her knife, then spun and threw the knife, killing the spider that was attacking Kili who looked on in amazement she then grabbed Kili leading him over to the others.

"Search them." Legolas said and their weapons were taken from them as well as their personal items searched through.

"Hey! Give it back! That's private!" Gloin said as Legolas looked at the pictures that he had taken from Gloin.

"Who is this? Your brother?" Legolas asked.

"That is my wife!" Gloin said, insulted.

"And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?" Legolas asked.

"That's my wee lad, Gimli." Gloin said with a narrowed look.

"Has the Eldar fallen so much in the Woodland Realm that they would reduce themselves to petty insults to make themselves feel superior?" Nerys said calmly as she and Legolas glared at each other. "Such a pity."

"If I wanted you to speak, I would have commanded it dog." Legolas turned away from her and it took all of Nerys's restraint not to lunge at the elven prince.

"Careful little girl, dogs bite." Nerys growled getting some laughs from the company as Legolas glared at her before turning away speaking to Tauriel in their language then Legolas pulled out Thorin's sword looking it over as he spoke in elvish.

"Where did you get this?" Legolas demanded.

"It was given to me." Thorin said.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well." Legolas said pointing the sword at Thorin.

"He's telling the truth, Elrond Lord of Rivendell himself gave it to him." Kida snarled, but Legolas clearly did not believe her.

"Take them!" Legolas said in elvish. Kida gripped Bofur's hand as he gripped hers back just as tightly. It was while they were being taken away that Nerys took note of their missing member.

"Thorin, where's Bilbo?" Nerys whispered, but there was no sign of Bilbo anywhere that they two of them could find. They were lead through the woods and into the Woodland Realm that was surrounded by a deep trench. They passed through a gate after Legolas spoke to the guards to close the gates securely behind them.


	28. Chapter 28

They were all shoved protesting into cells, an elf stopping Fili to take out a larger knife from him then shoved him into the cell.

"Aren't you going to search me?" Kili looked to Tauriel. "I could have anything down my trousers."

"Or nothing." Tauriel answered before slamming the cell closed then walked over to Legolas, both of them conversing in elvish. As soon as they were gone the dwarves started to try and force the doors open.

"That's not going to work." Kida said angrily as she sat in her cell.

"She's right, this is no Orc Dungeon, these are the halls of the Woodland realm, no one leaves here, but by the Kings consent." Balin's voice rang out.

"You've been here before." Fili said.

"Not I, but Nerys has. She had refused to entertain the crazy tree hugging king of this dank wretched place with her shifting and he had her imprisoned until he became more compliant." Kida growled in reply. "He thought that because his elves happened to help her take out some spiders that she had come across that he had the right to order her around."

"How did she get out?" Dwalin demanded.

"She didn't get out on her own, someone helped her although she knew who. They left the key in her cell when she was taken before the king." Kida said as she sat against the wall pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"That's too bad." Nori grumbled.


	29. Chapter 29

Thorin and Nerys were brought before King Thranduil instead of being locked away with the rest of the company.

"Welcome back Queen Nerys." Thranduil said with an amused grin as the two were dragged before him.

"Thranduil, you still being a pompous arse?" Nerys asked conversationally only to get a sneer in return while Thorin grinned. "I'll take that as a resounding yes." Nerys scoffed before leveling a glare at him. "Why are you keeping us here? We have done no wrong."

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand, a quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon." Thranduil said to them snidely. "I myself suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglary, or something of that ilk." Thranduil looked closely at Thorin. "You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule: the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help."

"I am listening." Thorin replied evenly.

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine." Thranduil said bowing his head slightly. Thorin turned and slowly started walking away.

"A favor for a favor." Thorin summed up as Nerys shook her head.

"You have my word, one king to another." Thranduil promised making Nerys scoff.

Thorin stopped walking, still facing away from Thranduil, then spoke, his voice getting louder and louder as he did echoing all around them.

"I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!" Thorin spun around and pointed at Thranduil now shouting. "You lack all honor! I've seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!" Thorin began to speak Khazadul. "Imrid amrad ursul!" (Die a death of flames!)

Thranduil darted forward putting his face right in front of Thorin's.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the north." As Thranduil spoke, his face contorted as it was covered with what appeared to be burn and scars from his past encounters with dragons, his left eye milky and unseeing. He drew away as his face returned to normal. "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen." Thranduil turned and walked up the steps to his throne. "You are just like him. Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient." Thranduil motioned, and guards grab Thorin and Nerys hauling them toward the dungeons. "I can wait."


	30. Chapter 30

Thorin and Nerys were forced into the same cell non to gently by the eleven guards.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked as soon as the guards walked away.

"He did. I told him he could go…" Thorin switched into dwarvish then back to common. "Him and all his kin."

"I wish I'd seen his face for that." Kida laughed.

"It was quite entertaining." Nerys grinned as Thorin smiled.

"Well that's that then, a deal was out only hope." Balin shook his head.

"It's not our only hope." Thorin replied looking out through the bars.

"I had a great respect for you before you know, but now I think that has doubled or at least tripled. Anyone who says all of than to the crazy elf king of this place I instantly hold in the highest respect, even more so than I did before I must say." Nerys said as she gripped her hands together trying to stop their shaking and a small smile crept onto Thorin face as he sat next to Nerys. "So why do you dislike the elk elf?"

"He abandoned his word and my people died because he did so." Thorin said and told her the whole tale much to the surprise of Balin. He never talked to anyone of that day, but here was this woman getting him to divulge all, she truly was a wonder.

"I knew he was horrible, but that…what a coward. Sometimes I think the elves live too long. It numbs them and corrupts their minds, especially wood elves. They lock themselves away and become stagnant." Nerys shook her head as she drew her legs up to her chest, her body starting to shake.

"What of you? You have no love for the woodland king either." Thorin commented and Nerys told him what had happened to her leaving him seething. "He truly is honor-less."

"That he is." Nerys nodded then her head jerked to where Turiel walked in.

"The stone in your hand, what is it?" Tauriel asked Kili as she stopped by his cell.

"It is a talisman." Kili answered then noticed her interested look. "A powerful spell lies upon it, if any but a dwarf reads the runes of this stone they will be forever cursed." Kili suddenly held up the stone causing the elf to flinch back. She started to walk away as he lowered the stone. "Or not, depending on whether or not you believe in kind of thing, it's just a token." Tauriel smiled softly as he looked over the token. "Just a rune stone, my mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise."

"What promise?" Tauriel asked stepping closer.

"That I'd come back to her." Kili replied then he started to flip it again. "She worried, she thinks I'm reckless."

"Are you?" Tauriel asked.

"Nah." Kili shook his head flipping the stone again, but it fell from his grip. Tauriel barely stopped it from going over the edge and picked it up looking it over.

"Sounds like quite the part you're having up there." Kili commented as laughter could be heard in the distance.

"It is Mereth e-nGillith, the Feat of Starlight. All light is sacred to the Eldar, but wood elves love best the light of the stars." Tauriel said as she looked up.

"I always thought it was a cold light, remote and far away." Kili said with a distant look.

"It is memory, precious and pure." Tauriel told him then she held out his rune to him. "Like your promise." He took the stone back with a small smile. "I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light forever fill the air."

"I saw a fire moon once." Kili said getting her attention. "It rose over the pass near Dunland, huge. Red and gold it was, it filled the sky." Tauriel sat next to the cell listening to his story. "We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin. They were trading in silverwork for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left them it appeared." Neither of them saw Legolas watching from above. "This huge fire moon lighting our path, I wish I could show you the caverns."

"Bless my fur, an elf and a dwarf." Nerys breathed out as she listened with her keen hearing to Kili and Tauriel until the elf left to return to the party before she was missed.

"What was that?" Thorin asked looking over to her.

"Nothing." Nerys replied looking to Thorin knowing he would not find the same amusement in it as she had. "I don't know how much longer I can stand being in this small cell, it nearly killed me last time."

Nerys glanced around the small cell then nearly jumped out of her skin when Thorin took her hand in his. It surprised him when he found it a bit clammy, she really was afraid.

"You do not like enclosed spaces." Thorin stated.

"Not at all." Nerys said gripping his hand. "I bet that seems pretty cowardly, huh?"

"No." Thorin said as he looked softly down at her. "I have seen you perform many brave acts since you joined my company, I think you are allowed to have at least one fear."

"I bet there is nothing that you have fear of." Nerys said as she looked up at him and Thorin found himself drawn into the deep blue depths of her eyes.

"Everyone has fear." Thorin said as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb looking down at their hands.

"Then I will make a deal with you Thorin." Nerys said softly catching his gaze again. "I will do my best to fend off your fears if you do the same for me." Thorin smiled gently at her as he pretended to think it over. "What do you say?"

"I say you have a deal." Thorin replied before they both fell into silence neither of them noticing that their hands were still clasped together. More time passed as they sat in the cells the sounds of the party fading away.

"I'll wager the sun is on the rise." Bofur called out. "Must be nearly dawn."

"We're never going to reach the mountain are we?" Ori said despondently.

"Not stuck in here you're not." Bilbo said appearing out of nowhere.

"Bilbo." Nerys smiled happily as the dwarves hopes were renewed.

"Shhh! There are guards nearby." Bilbo quickly set to work freeing them all.

"Thanks very much." Nerys said as Bilbo released Thorin and herself. They all gathered together as the last of the company was set free. "I also managed to get these." Bilbo handed Kida and Nerys their swords which they took gratefully. "The others had already been locked up before I could get to them."

"Bilbo, you are truly amazing." Kida said as she strapped on her swords and Nerys her sword.

"It was nothing, it was only by chance that I got them at all." Bilbo replied waving off her praise thought he looked very pleased with himself.

"Come on, this way." Thorin said as they headed for the stairs going up.

"Not that way, down here, follow me." Bilbo said leading them another way, down the stairs.


	31. Chapter 31

"This way." Bilbo said as they walked into the wine cellar. "Down here." Bilbo urged. "Come on."

"I don't believe it. We're in the cellars!" Kili said as the dwarves started getting mad.

"Are they always going to be like this?" Nerys asked Kida.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kida nodded.

"You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in." Bofur said.

"I know what I'm doing. Now. This way." Bilbo said as they came into a large room with empty barrels stacked sideways down the middle of the room. "Everyone into the barrels, quickly."

"Are you mad?! They'll find us." Dwalin ground out.

"No, no, they won't, I promise you. Please, please, you must trust me." Bilbo said. The dwarves gathered talking amongst themselves trying to decide whether or not to do as the Hobbit said, but there was a commotion heard in the distance. Bilbo looked to Thorin in frustration.

"Do as he says!" Thorin growled and everyone did as they were told. Bofur helped Kida up into a barrel kissing her before going into his own.

"That is adorable." Nerys said accepting Thorin's help into a barrel. "Maybe I should find me a handsome dwarf to court."

Nerys winked at Thorin before ducking in to her barrel. Thorin tried to ignore the slight reddening of his ears, but a small smile managed to find its way to his face.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked, poking his head out of a barrel along with the others as Bilbo walked over to the leaver nearby.

"Hold your breath." Bilbo said.

"Hold my breath?" Bofur echoed in confusion.

"Wait. WHAT?!" Kida yelped at the suggestion of deep water as Bilbo pulled the leaver causing the floor to lift and the barrels to roll down plunging into deep water. When Kida popped back up her claws were extended digging deeply into the wood of the barrel.

"Kida?" Bofur looked to her in concern from where he bobbed.

"I…hate…deep…water." Kida ground out.

"That's right, Kida can't swim." Nerys said moving her hair from her face. Thorin was holding onto the wall with the help of Dwalin and Fili keeping them in place waiting for Bilbo.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur looked around then the trap door opened and a splash sounded.

"I found him." Nerys called out as she pulled Bilbo onto her barrel to hold on.

"Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin said and Bilbo waved his hand in thanks.

"Go." Bilbo said.

"Come on, let's go." Thorin said and they all began to paddle with their hands as the river pulled the barrels along into the sunlight. "Hold on!"

A waterfall was straight ahead and they plunged down it into the rapids of the river. They were soon spotted by the elves who chased them running alongside the river bank.

"Holo in-annon!" (Shut the gate!) Legolas yelled.

"NO!" Kida roared angrily.

"What did he say?" Balin asked.

"To close the gate." Nerys said as a horn was blown and an elf pulled the lever causing the metal gate to close blocking the river when the barrels came to it.

"No!" Thorin said, slamming his fist into the gate. The elves drew their swords ready to re-take them, but were suddenly shot by arrows and fell into the river. They turned and saw orcs come out with the son of Azog, Bolg.

"Watch out! Those are orcs!" Bofur said.

"Bolg, son of Azog, it hasn't been long enough." Nerys growled then gave him a wicked smile. "How's your eye?"

"Gorid! Zib! Goridug!" (Slay them all!) Bolg shouted in black speech. The orcs began throwing themselves at the dwarves. Kida quickly took the opportunity to evacuate her barrel and started to fight off the orcs with her claws, Nerys joining her with a fierce howl, and Kili following as the Orcs came running.

"Get to the leaver." Nerys called out.

"We'll hold them off." Kida said, meeting an orcs blow.

"Kida, get back in your barrel." Bofur yelled.

"In a minute love, kind of busy killing orcs here." Kida said as she ducked a swing for her head and brought her claws up splitting open the orc.

"Kili!" Dwalin yelled, tossing Kili a sword.

"Nerys, look out!" Thorin yelled and she turned to see Bolg aiming an arrow at her a malicious glint in his eye.

"NO!" Kida yelled as Bolg let go of the arrow, but suddenly Nerys was shoved out-of-the-way. She recovered just in time to see Kili fall to the ground, one of the arrows piecing his calf.

"Kili!" Fili yelled.

Nerys ran to his side as Kida covered them pulling the arrow out. Nerys turned on Bolg a growl tearing through her throat. More orcs converged on them ready to kill, but elven arrows stopped them dead in their tracks.

They looked over and saw Tauriel running through the bushes shooting another orc, then killed others with her knife. Kida reached for the leaver, pulling it, and opening the gate as Nerys helped Kili up.

"Gor'-ash! Gor golginul! " (Kill her! Kill the She-Elf!) Bolg yelled. Several orcs rushed at Tauriel then Legolas and other elves appeared from the bushes shooting the orcs down as the dwarves in their barrels rushed through the gate. The dwarves in barrels fell down another waterfall and floated down the river, but Bolg saw them. "Khozdayin obguryash! Abgurid!" (After them!)

Fili and Dwalin were waiting, holding their barrels for them. Nerys helped Kili jump into his then went to hers and Kida reluctantly jumped into the last one then they raced into the river after the others.

Bolg and his orcs came running after them as they tried to paddle and steer with their hands, but the river was too fast. In the river, an orc leapt at Thorin in his barrel, but he managed to kill it with a sword he grabbed earlier. Tauriel, Legolas, and the other elves ran after the orcs chasing the dwarves, shooting them down.

An orc jumped from an overhanging tree branch toward Balin, but Thorin threw his sword and pinned the orc to the tree; as the orc dropped its weapon, Thorin caught it while floating beneath him, and he threw back to Bombur, who threw it to Nori, who threw it to Fili, who killed an orc with it.

An orc leapt onto Dwalin's barrel, only for Dwalin to headbutt it off and steal its axe the kida spotted a low-hanging tree branch stretched across the river in front of them, with several orcs on it.

"Look out." Kida called out.

"Cut the log!" Thorin yelled as he floated under it, Thorin hit it with his sword, then Bofur hit it with his weapon, and Dwalin, right behind him, hit the branch with his axe, breaking it and causing the orcs on it to fall into the river. Nerys's eyes widened as she reached into the river and pulled out a spluttering Bilbo then dropped him on an empty barrel that was floating by.

"Hold on Master Hobbit." Nerys said with a wolfish grin.

"Bombur!" Dwalin threw his axe to Bombur, who killed an orc that had just jumped onto his barrel.

The Orc's spear ended up pinning it to an overhanging tree branch; the other end of the spear caught onto Bombur's barrel and catapulted it through the air and onto the riverbank, where the barrel rolled and trampled multitudes of orcs. The barrel flipped through the air to the other side of the river, where it trampled more orcs.

Eventually, the barrel came to a stop, and orcs surrounded it; however, Bombur kicked out the bottom, then stuck his arms holding axes through the sides. He then started spinning rapidly with the axes extended, mowing down all the orcs around him. He then ran toward the river, tossed his axe to one of the floating dwarves, then gracefully jumped into an empty barrel.

Meanwhile, Legolas, Tauriel, and the other elves caught up to the dwarves and orcs, and they fought the orcs back. At one point, Legolas leapt over the river and lands with a foot on the heads of two dwarves, from this vantage point, he shot orcs on either riverbank. He aimed carefully, and managed to skewer two orcs through the head with one arrow.

Legolas continued fighting orcs, using the heads of floating dwarves as stepping stones to get across the river. While he was preoccupied fighting an orc once h was on shore again, another orc ran up behind him and raised its sword to kill him; Thorin, from his barrel in the river, threw his sword and managed to kill the orc behind Legolas.

Legolas and Thorin looked at each other with some sort of understanding and Legolas stopped pursuing them as the dwarves continued floating down the river, but the orcs continued to pursue.

"Ban khozdai-go! Sha-mogi obguryash!" (After them! Cut them off!) Bolg yelled, but the river was faster and soon the company had out distanced their pursuers. Finally after much tumbling in the rapids the river calmed to a leisurely pace free of rapids.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin asked.

"Not that I can see." Balin said.

"I think we've outrun the orcs." Bofur said.

"Not for long. We've lost the current." Thorin said.

"Kida is half drowned." Dwalin said looking to Kida who still had a death grip on her barrel.

"And Kili is hurt." Nerys said.

"I'm fine." Kili said.

"The hole in your leg begs to differ." Nerys replied with a stern look.

"Make for the shore! Come on, let's go." Thorin said and they started paddling towards the shore. Nerys shifted as she jumped into the water leaving her barrel behind and swimming to shore where she shook herself dry before shifting back.

"Come on!" Dwalin said. Kili pulls himself out and fell to his knees, crying out in pain. Nerys quickly went over to him helping him to sit down along with Fili while Bofur quickly ran over to Kida helping her out of the river.

"I am never doing that again." Kida said running a hand through her wet hair clinging to Bofur's hand with her other.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Kili said as Nerys knelt down next to him checking his wound.

"No it's not nothing." Nerys said shaking her head in concern. "You were hurt defending me, thank you Kili."

"No thanks are necessary." Kili said waving her off then smiled mischievously. "You're practically family."

Nerys looked up at him then got his meaning making her blush as her jaw dropped. Kili and Fili grinned at her as they laughed.

"What do you mean? Thorin never…" Nerys stuttered.

"He is our Uncle, we can tell when he is in love." Fili replied.

"Really?" Nerys asked.

"You mean he hasn't said anything?" Kili asked wide eyed, glad for the distraction from his leg.

"No." Nerys replied glancing to the dwarf king.

"Of course." Fili and Kili said together rolling their eyes.

"He's a stubborn one." Kili shook his head.

"Give him time, he'll come around." Fili assured her with a wink.

"And if something did happen…you'd both be ok with it?" Nerys asked nervously.

"You make our Uncle happy." Kili said.

"That's all we can ask of anyone to do for him." Fili added.

"Other than maybe some cousins one day." Kili said cheekily making Nerys blush even redder.

"On your feet." Thorin called out.

"Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding." Fili said.

"There's an orc pack on our tail, we need to keep moving." Thorin said.

"To where?" Balin asked.

"To the mountain, we're so close." Bilbo said.

"A lake lies between us and the mountain. We have no way to cross it." Balin said.

"So then we go around." Bilbo said.

"The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We have no weapons to defend ourselves." Dwalin groused.

"There is only so much Nerys and I can do with our animal forms." Kida shook her head.

"It will not take long to bandage his leg, then we can go on." Nerys said looking to Thorin who nodded.

"Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes." Thorin said. Oin handed Fili the bandages and with Nerys help, they bound his leg.

"How do you know Bolg?" Thorin asked coming to stand near Nerys, Fili, and Kili.

"He was part of the raid that took my people, we fought and I managed to claw his eye before I was captured. Being that I was merely a teen when I did that was double the shame on him. Needless to say he's held a bit of a grudge since then." Nerys said cutting the bandages with her claws. "Like father like son, eh?"

"So it would seem." Thorin replied with a smirk while Ori kneeled by the river to empty his boot of water.

Unbeknownst to them, a man, Bard, snuck up over the pile of rocks and aimed an arrow at Ori. Nerys froze scenting the air her eyes shooting to the man the other dwarves following her gaze and jump up.

Dwalin, holding a branch, leapt in front of Ori. He raised the branch and began to charge the man, but the man shot his arrow and it embedded itself right in the middle of the branch, between Dwalin's hands. Kili raised a rock to throw, but the man shot the rock out of his hand too.

"Do it again, and you're dead." The man said threateningly as he held his bow straight at Ori once again making them all freeze.


	32. Chapter 32

Every once in a while Bard would take his children with him as he went to collect the barrels that floated down from Mirkwood. Today was one of those rare sunny days that he took them along. There was a field nearby where there was good hunting for rabbits nearby and he had time before the barrels were to come. If there was one thing he could always count on it was the timing of Elves, never late and never early.

"Father, look." Five year old Tilda said excitedly as she pointed at a very large golden barn owl that was standing on a large rock starring up at the clouds.

"Oh, it's so pretty." Sigrid breathed out.

"I've never seen one so big." Bain said looking to his father.

"Nor have I." Bard agreed as the sun glistened off the feathers of the owl as it stretched them before settling down again still looking up. None of them noticed Tilda until it was too late. She was rushing as fast as her little legs would carry her over to the owl. "Tilda!"

The owl turned as the child reached her looking down at her as the child gazed up then looked to the father who had stopped short upon the owl's lack of movement. Tilda reached up stretching as far as she could and to everyone's amazement the own lowered a wing to the child for her to stroke.

"Papa, she's so soft." Tilda said and the owl let out a soft whoot that sounded close to a laugh.

"Do you think that she's a tame owl? Maybe she belongs to the King of Mirkwood." Bain suggested and at his words the owl bristled shooting an offended look at the boy.

"I think you offended her." Sigrid commented.

"But it's just a bird." Bain argued getting another look from the owl. Suddenly there was a great crashing in the woods behind the family. Bard quickly turned in time to see a great spider coming from the woods charging at them.

"Bain, take your sisters and run." Bard ordered as he readied an arrow as Bain grabbed his sisters pulling them away, but the spider was not alone, there were two more that kept them in the center of the field. Bard cursed as he moved, targeting each of the spiders as they advanced, but knew he wouldn't be able to hit them all.

The owl gave a great beat of its wings as it darted into the air then dive bombed one of the spiders racking it's dagger like talons across its face causing it to stumble back in pain letting out a sharp shriek. The owl wheeled back into the air dodging the other spiders webbing as she blinded them as well allowing Bard to easily shoot them all dead.

The owl darted under one of them avoiding its webbing as it died, but its stinger raked across her back. She skidded along the ground landing in the grass as her back erupted in pain. Bard and his children ran over to the injured owl seeing the wound and knowing that it was poisoned then before their eyes the owl slowly shifted into a woman.

She had long golden blonde hair that had tallow feathers braided into a micro braid that hung on the right side of her head and her honey amber brown eyes were wide with pain as she gripped the ground. She wore a long dark brown tailored leather jacket that reached her knees lined with fur, a red brown vest closed over a dark red tunic that tucked into brown pants that tucked into dark brown cuffed boots. She also had what looked like a wrist to elbow length silver blade with a long white gold handle with gold feather designs etched on it that when pressed in the right spot it extended into a staff sword strapped to her back.

Along the back of her jacket below where her weapon rested was a deep rip that went all the way down to her back where blood was flowing. She struggled to get up, but the poison was too much for and she passed out.

"Can we help her papa?" Tilda asked looking up at her father tearfully. Bard looked at the strange woman and knew that without her he and his children would be dead.

"Bain, help me get her to the boat. Sigrid, Tilda find something to hide her with so we can get her into the town." Bard ordered and the children quickly set to work doing as they were told.


	33. Chapter 33

Idris hated spiders, the creepy crawlies were disgusting annoyances in her opinion and the world would be a lot better off without the lot of them, well at least the huge ones that insisted on attacking everything else. She could feel the poison trying to take her life, but she was stronger than that, plus the immunity of a skin changer was legendary so it was no surprise to her that she awoke with the poison gone.

What did surprise her were her surroundings when she opened her eyes. She looked around the small room that seemed to be a kitchen that despite the obvious poorness was quite warm and cheerful. Her tunic and Jacket lay across a small chair nearby by mended and washed of her blood. She slowly moved around testing her back realizing that she had been bandaged up.

She sat up grabbing her tunic and slipping it over her head looking around for her weapon just as the door to the house opened allowing a stern looking man with jaw length wavy brown hair, a well-trimmed brown goatee with a small mustache, and deep dark brown eyes. They starred at one another for a time before a little girl peeked around his leg, a boy around his arm, and another girl over his shoulder and she recognized them as the family from before.

"You're awake." Tilda smiled as she ran over to Idris. "I'm Tilda, that is my father Bard, my brother Bain, and my sister Sigrid, what's your name, you were asleep for a really long time so I couldn't ask, do you feel better?"

"It is good to meet you Tilda and your family, I'm Idris, and I feel much better thank you." Idris replied with smiling back in amusement before she looked up to Bard. "How long was I here?"

"A week." He replied as they all still starred at her, their wonder and curiosity evident.

"What are you?" Tilda asked.

"I'm a skin changer, a being that can change into an animal." Idris replied as she swung her legs from the bed grabbing her boots that were nearby and pulling them on. "I am sorry for any inconveniences I might have caused."

"You're leaving?" Tilda asked sadly.

"I must, I cannot be a burden to you fine folk anymore." Idris replied, but couldn't take the sad look in the little girl's eyes. "But if you father permits it I will come and visit you often."

"Can she papa?" Tilda asked turning to her father, his other children looking just as hopeful. His gaze still upon her Idris felt like he was reading into her with that penetrating gaze of his.

"I do not see why not." Bard said finally.

"I'm honored." Idris said standing to her feet only to promptly fall right back to the bed. "Apparently my legs are still weak, give me a moment and I'll be gone."

"It is almost night fall, stay and rest, Sigrid, Tilda get dinner prepared." Bard said as they set about their work around the house. Idris opened her mouth to argue, but a stern look from Bard made her shut her mouth with an audible click.

"Then at least allow me a task that I can help with." Idris resigned and noticed the nets lying in a pile nearby. "I can mend your nets."

"That would be a great help." Bard allowed knowing she'd keep asking until she was given something to do.

"It is the least I can do after you taking me in." Idris replied with a smile.

He walked over taking one of the nets and handing it to her along with the tools she's need and she fast set to work with nimble fingers. She started to sing under her breath as she worked her hands flying over the netting, tools making a soft clicking noise as they moved against each other.

"What are you singing?" Sigrid asked curiously.

"I'm sorry?" Idris looked up.

"The song, what is it? I have never heard it before." Sigrid replied.

"Oh, it's called Touch the Sky, my ma use to sing it to me." Idris replied with a wistful smile.

"Can we hear it?" Tilda asked looked imploringly at her. "Please."

"As you wish." Idris replied feeling that she'd never be able to deny Tilda of any request. Taking a breath she sang a little louder so they could hear as they set back to their work. Unintentionally, but happily Idris became a member of Bards family that night.


	34. Chapter 34

Idris soared over Lake Town, the lonely village made up of ramshackle houses and docks floating on the water. Clutched in her talons were three rabbits as she flew down to one of the house being careful to not be seen as she landed on the windowsill. She pecked on the window and stepped back as one of little doors was opened revealing a little girl.

"Hello Idris." Tilda said with a smile as she looked at the large golden barn owl. The owl nodded in return then nudged the rabbits forward which the girl took. It had been three years since she had become part of the little family and loved every moment of it. "Thank you, they're wonderful."

Tilda stepped back allowing Idris to fly in landing on the floor where she shifted into her bipedal form.

"Your dad shot two of those, but I caught that third one, which is much more difficult that shooting them with an arrow no matter what he says." Idris said running a hand through her hair with a smile.

"You two were competing again." Sigrid teased as Idris ducked her head with a blush.

"He started it." Idris replied as she took the rabbits back from Tilda and placed them on the table where she expertly skinned and portioned them so they could be stored.

"Will he be home soon?" Bain asked as he helped her.

"Yes, he just has to wait for the barrels from Mirkwood, I have to go back and help him load them." Idris said wiping her hands clean on a rag once the job was done. She transformed as she made her way to the window then took off into the air.

"Is she going to marry daddy?" Tilda asked Bain and Sigrid.

"One day when they both realize that they're in love." Sigrid answered as she and Bain shook their heads.

"And adults say that children are the naive ones." Bain joked.

The children had long since sawn the two adults grow close, both having experienced the loss and knew how the other felt. At first they didn't know what to think of it. They were afraid of their mother being replaced, but Idris wasn't like that, she was more of another member of the family, not a replacement for a lost one.

Idris closed her eyes as the cold breeze held her up before she started to flap her wings again angling them in the direction she wanted to go. She soon spotted the mouth of the river and began her descent, which was when she saw them. Bard stood before a troop of dwarves ready to defend themselves against Bards bow and then she was two very familiar women.


	35. Chapter 35

The man stood as the dwarves and two skin changers got ready to defend themselves against the bowman.

"Excuse me, but, uh, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?" Balin asked. Bard lowered his bow and then climbed aboard his barge as the company approached.

"What makes you think I will help you?" Bard asked.

"Those boots have seen better days." Balin said as the man started to load the barrels onto the barge. "As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?"

"A boy, two girls….and a friend." Bard said with a small smile.

"And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty." Balin said.

"Aye. She was." Bard said stiffly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Balin didn't finish

"Oh, come on, come on, enough with this niceties." Dwalin said in agitation.

"What's your hurry?" Bard asked suspiciously.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin asked.

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands." Bard said.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." Balin answered easily.

"Simple merchants, you say?" Bard said, his eyes landing on the girls. "Those two are not dwarves."

"How observant of you." Nerys said rolling her eyes. "I travel with them for my friend here is engaged to be married to the floppy hatted dwarf. We are going to the Iron Hills to perform the ceremony."

Bard looked to Kida and Bofur, both of whom had gone bright red in the face as the others enjoyed their embarrassment barely concealing their mirth.

"We'll need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asked as the man examined the barrels that had dents and nicks that were received from the battle.

"I know where these barrels came from." Bard said.

"What of it?" Thorin asked.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." Bard boarded the barge and tossed the rope to Balin.

"Offer him more." Thorin mouthed to Balin.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen." Balin said.

"Aye. But for that, you will need a smuggler." Bard said.

"For which we will pay double." Balin said. The man looked at them suspiciously then suddenly a large owl swooped down from the sky.

"Kida! Nerys!" Idris called out as she transformed running along the ground ramming into Kida and Nerys with a tight hug.

"Idris!" Nerys said happily as Bard got back to work loading the barrels.

"Idris, it is so good to see you." Kida said with a laugh as she hugged the woman back. "My friends, this is Idris Owl-Wing. Idris these are our friends Thorin, his nephews Fili and Kili, then there's Dwalin, Balin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Oin, Gloin, Bombur, Bifur, and Bofur."

"Nice to meet you all, I see you've already met my friend." Idris motioned to the stoic man trying to shake off the familiarity of the name Thorin, her smile faltering a bit when she saw Bards look. "What's going on?"

"They want me to sneak them into town." Bard answered. "And get them weapons."

"Oh." Idris said lowly. She looked to Kida and Nerys who gave her desperate looks then walked over to Bard. They talked quietly for a moment their backs to the company, finally Bard sighed and turned back to the company.

"Get on." Bard said and everyone climbed on.

The man got the barge moving out onto the lake and into a dense fog. Kida snuggled into Bofur's side as he wrapped an arm around her.

"So what is this?" Idris asked with a smile.

"Kida got herself a fella." Nerys said with a laugh as Kida blushed hiding her face into Bofur's shoulder. "His name is Bofur."

"A pleasure to meet you." Bofur smiled.

"You as well." Idris smiled back before Bofur was called by Thorin leaving the three women alone.

"And what of this bargeman?" Kida asked, but Idris looked away.

"I don't know." Idris replied with a small blush. "What about you Nerys?"

"No one…yet." Nerys grinned glancing to Thorin who was talking with the others.

"That's my girl." Kida said as she and Idris laughed.

"Watch out!" Bofur said as large stone formations came out of the fog, but Bard was able to move the barge in between the formations of ancient ruins.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin asked as the girls walked over to the dwarves.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." Bard answered.

"Oh I have enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him." Dwalin said gruffly.

"Try it and you'll find yourself at the wrong end of my talons." Idris hissed with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, Bard, his name's Bard." Bilbo said in frustration.

"How do you know?" Bofur asked.

"I asked him." Bilbo said obviously.

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him." Dwalin sneered.

"We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him. Come on now lads and lasses turn out your pockets." Balin said easily as Kida handed over a pouch of coins as did Nerys.

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Dwalin asked still eyeing Bard distrustfully.

"We don't." Thorin replied crossing his arms as Balin counted the money.

"Have no worries master Dwarf, as long as you keep your side of the bargain, Bard will keep his. He is an honorable man." Idris assured him before walking over to Bard away from the company.

"There's, um, just a problem: we're ten coins short." Balin said as he finished counting out the coins. Thorin sighed as he turned to Gloin with a knowing look.

"Gloin. Come on. Give us what you have." Thorin ordered.

"Don't look at me. I have been bled dry by this venture! And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and-" Gloin stopped as looked to the Lonely Mountain came into view causing his jaw to drop at the sight of it. "Bless my beard. Take it. Take all of it."

Gloin handed the pouch over to Balin pressing it into his hands. Bilbo coughed as Bard approached them quickly.

"The money, quick, give it to me." Bard said holding out his hand.

"We'll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before." Thorin said still not trusting Bard.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." Bard said as they got close to Laketown. Balin quickly handed over the money to Bard. "Into the barrels."

"Shift and you can hide in the ships hold. It's small, but you can squeeze in." Idris said to Kida and Nerys as they ducked into the hold and the dwarves jumped into the barrels. They came to a stop at a dock and Bard got off the boat to talk to a man.

"What is he doing?" Dwalin asked.

"He's talking to someone." Bilbo said, watching as Bard points back to the barrels while talking to the man. "Now he's pointing right at us." Bard shakes the man's hand. "Now they're shaking hands."

"What?" Thorin asked.

"The villain! He's selling us out." Dwalin said.

"Trust me, you will wish that, that was what he was doing." Idris said with a small smile.

"What do you…?" Dwalin was about to snap then the fish were dumped right on top of the dwarves who were groaning and complaining as Bard got the boat moving.

"Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate." Bard snapped.

"Halt! Goods inspection. Papers, please. Oh, it's you, Bard, hello Idris." The Gatekeeper said as Bard brings the barge to a stop. When it became obvious that Idris was becoming a part of their family Bard had helped her become a citizen of Laketown so she didn't have to sneak in all the time.

"Hello Percy." Idris said with a smile.

"Morning Percy." Bard said.

"Anything to declare." The Gatekeeper said.

"Only that I am cold and tired, and ready for home." Bard said, handing the papers over to Percy.

"You and me both." Percy said. The Gatekeeper stamps the papers and hands them back to Bard.

"Here we are. All in order." The Gatekeeper said. A man stepped out of the shadows and grabbing the papers before Bard could take them.

"Not so fast." The man said as he leered at Idris. "Idris my lovely, when will you leave this destitute bargeman and come to me, I could lavish you with gifts."

"I'd sooner kiss…actually I can't think of anything more disgusting than you." Idris replied with a sharp look as Bard looked down right murderous.

"Give it time and you'll see it my way." Alfird replied.

"There is not enough time in all of creation." Idris shot back as Alfrid glared at her before turning to Bard.

"Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they're not empty, are they, Bard?" The man said, tossing the papers to the wind and approached Bard with some soldiers behind him. "If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman."

Alfrid said, picking up one of the fish from the barrel revealing Bombur's eyes looking up from the gap where the fish had been. Idris leaned against the barrel causing the fish to shift covering him from view once again.

"That's none of your business." Bard said.

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business." Alfrid said.

"Oh come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat." Bard said.

"These fish are illegal." Alfrid said, throwing the fish he was holding into the water. "Empty the barrels over the side."

Soldiers moved forward to do as Alfrid had ordered.

"You heard him. Into the canal. Come on, get a move on." The captain said as the soldiers started tipping the barrels.

"Folk in this town are struggling." Idris tried. "Times are hard. Food is scarce."

"That's not my problem." Alfrid said coldly.

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?" Bard asked. Bard and Alfrid stare at each other for a few seconds and then Alfrid holds his hand up to the soldiers.

"Stop." Alfrid said. The soldiers set the barrels back on the deck. "Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favor now, but it won't last." The he looked to Idris with a downright sleazy grin. "And Idris my pet, come visit me anytime. My house is open for you."

"Next time you shave, try standing an inch or two closer to the blade." Idris glared as Alfrid smirked and walked away.

"Raise the gate." Percy said. The gate was raised and Bard begins to pole his barge through as Alfrid turns.

"The Master has his eyes on you, you'd do well to remember. We know where you live." Alfrid threatened.

"It's a small town, Alfrid, everyone knows where everyone lives." Bard said giving him a hard look. The barge went through the channels and cast a concerned look to Idris who stood with her arms crossed tightly over her chest a troubled look on her face, a violent shudder passing over her. "Are you ok Idris?"

"Fine, just bad memories." Idris said as she rubbed her scarred wrists.

It had taken her a year to finally open up to Bard about the scars on her wrists and what she had gone through. She still awoke at times to horrible visions of thick iron cages, howls mixed with screams of pain, and so much tortured death. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled in gratitude at his comforting gesture placing one of her hands over his gripping it tightly using him as an anchor. They moved through the canals until Bard docked the boat and knocked over a barrel.

"Get your hands off me." Dwalin snapped, coming out of his on his own.

"Are you alright." Kida asked as she and Nerys came up to her in concern.

"Fine." Idris replied with a grateful smile as Bard approached a man on the dock.

"You didn't see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing." Bard said then led them away. "Follow me."

They followed him down the dock Bofur keeping an arm around Kida and Thorin holding Nerys's hand in his. Suddenly a young boy about twelve came running for them.

"Bain." Idris said looking to the boy. "What's wrong?"

"Our house, it's being watched." Bain said and Bard turned to the company.

"You'll need to swim. There is the sewage up to the toilet you can come to and I'll knock when it's safe." Bard told them.

"I can't swim." Kida said in worry.

"There is no other way." Bard said.

"Just hold on to me, I can swim us both." Bofur said and instantly Kida calmed.

"Ok, I trust you." Kida said with a nod as Nerys and Idris shared amused looks.

"You must be something truly special if you can get Kida into deep waters." Idris commented as they all dropped into the lake.

"He is." Kida smiled making Bofur grin with pride.

Nerys had no trouble going into the water shifting into her wolf form before she did so she paddled through the water while Kida held onto Bofur. Nerys swam over to where Kili was struggling with his hurt leg.

"Hold onto me." Nerys ordered leaving him no room to argue. Kili grabbed onto her fur and held on as she swam for the both of them. Thorin looked to Nerys and saw her with Kili helping him swim. She always seemed to be looking out for them. She was a true Queen watching over others, putting them before herself, he could not help, but to admire her.

Idris and Bard continued on watching as the signals from spy to spy traveled with them.

"They think they are being so secretive." Idris rolled her eyes as they walked up to the house. Bard whistled down at a pair of fishermen and tossed them an apple.

"You can tell the master I'm done for the day." Bard smiled before they went inside.

"Da! Idris! Where have you been?" Tilda said as she hugged them both.

"Father! Idris! There you are. I was worried." Sigrid smiled hugging them both as well.

"Sigrid take this. Bain. Go get them." Bard said as Sigrid took his satchel and Bain ran downstairs. "Idris get some extra clothes."

"Right." Idris nodded grabbing them out of a trunk while Bain ran down to the toilet and knocked on the wall when the coast was clear.

"If you speak of this to anyone, I'll rip your arms off." Dwalin snarled as he came out of the toilet pushing of Bain's help. "Get off."

"Up there." Bain said and they all hurried up.

"Da, why are there dwarves coming out of our toilet?" Sigrid asked.

"Will they bring us luck?" Tilda asked making Idris laugh as she started to hand out blankets and clothes while their boots were drying next to the fire.

"They may not be the best fit, but they will keep you warm." Bard said as everyone settled in.

"Thank you very much." Bilbo said to Tilda as she gave him some of the clothes.

"Thank you Bard, for your help." Kida said with a nod which he returned as Thorin stood by the window. Nerys walked over to him to see what he saw.

"Bless my fur, I haven't seen one of those in years." Nerys commented.

"A Dwarvish Wind-Lance." Thorin said causing everyone to turn.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Bilbo said as he took a sip of his warm drink.

"He has. The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came." Balin said with a dark, sad look. "The day Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow, fired from a wind-lance, could have pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made. His store was running low when Girion made his last stand."

"Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different." Thorin said looking away from the weapon.

"Had the greed of dwarves been less, the dragon would not have come at all." Idris snapped with a glare earning a glare from Thorin in return.

"You speak as if you were there." Bard said laying a calming hand on Idris.

"All dwarves know the tale." Thorin said breaking his glare form Idris.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left-wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast." Bain defended the Lord of Dale.

"That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more." Dwalin laughed.

"So are skin changers yet three stand before you." Idris pointed out.

"You took our money. Where are the weapons?" Thorin asked changing the subject.

"Wait here." Bard said, leaving Idris going with him.


	36. Chapter 36

"I do not believe they are really going to the Ironhills." Idris said worriedly, biting her lower lip.

"Have your friends not told you where they are going?" Bard asked looking around for any spies.

"Not directly." Idris shook her head as he pulled up the weapons from under the water. "They are hiding something."

"Well it affects us not, they paid us and we will full fill the bargain." Bard said then looked to her. "Will you go with them when they leave?"

"No, my home is here." Idris smiled at him. "My family is here."

"Good." Bard smiled back before heading back up the stairs.


	37. Chapter 37

The company gathered and was talking quietly amongst themselves as they waited for Bard and Idris to return with the weapons.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn." Thorin said.

"Durin's Day falls morn after next. We must reach the mountain before then." Balin said.

"And if we do not? If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?" Kili asked.

"Then this quest has been for nothing." Fili said.

Then they all fell silent right before Bard and Idris returned walking over to the table as they gathered round. He set the package on the table and opened it revealing crude weapons. The dwarves picked up the weapons with looks of disgust.

"What is this?" Thorin asked as he held one.

"Pike-hook. Made from an old harpoon." Bard said.

"And this?" Kili asked.

"A crowbill, we call it, fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand, I grant, but in defense of your life, these will serve better than none." Bard said. A look passed between Thorin and Dwalin.

"We paid for weapons. Iron-forged swords and axes." Gloin said.

"It's a joke!" Bofur said, throwing his weapon back on the table the others following suit.

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key." Bard said. Another look passed between Thorin and Dwalin.

"What about this?" Ori asked as he picked up Idirs's weapon.

"Be careful with…" Idris reached out only for Ori to accidently press the catch extending what seemed to be a long handled sword into a bladed staff sword, some of the dwarves having to dodge out of the way to remain unpierced. "Master dwarf, if it does not belong to you then I suggest that you do not touch it."

"Sorry." Ori said as Idris took her weapon back and collapsed it.

"You have no other weapons like that?" Oin asked.

"No, this is mine handed down through my family and I am not so willing to be parted from it." Idris replied as she placed it on a high shelf.

"Thorin." Balin called the dwarf king over. Bard looked up as if recognizing the name sharing a quick glance with Idris. "Why not take what's been offered and go? I've made do with less, so have you. I say we leave now."

"You're not going anywhere." Bard said causing everyone to go silent and tense.

"What did you say?!" Dwalin growled.

"There's spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait till nightfall." Bard said. With no other choice the company settled down talking quietly amongst themselves on what they would do next.

Bard stepped out of the house with Idris Bain soon following to see what is keeping them. Kili, leaning on a pole, looked like he was in deep pain as he slowly slid down the pole and sat on a couch. Wincing, he examined the bandage on his leg while making sure no one was looking.


	38. Chapter 38

"Thorin." Bard breathed out as he leaned against the railing outside going over the name in his head.

"Bard you don't think…" Idris trailed off as with a sudden shock of understanding, they both whirl around and look to the Lonely Mountain in the distance.

"Da? Idris?" Bain stuck his head out of the door.

"Don't let them leave." Bard said as he and Idris shot down the stairs across the walk ways.

-0-

"Let me see." Kida said as she and Nerys came over to Kili as the others discussed what they would do.

"I'm fine." Kili waved her off, but Kida looked less than sure.

"We're leaving now." Thorin said.

"No. You can't." Bain said, trying to stop us, but Dwalin pushed him out-of-the-way.

"Tell Idris we're sorry." Nerys said to Bain before they all left.

-0-

"Where was it?" Bard looked around.

"Here, this was the store." Idris said as they walked into a musty old junk shop.

"Hello Bard, Idris, what are you after?" The owner asked.

"There was a tapestry, an old one." Bard said as they dug through the piles of rugs, tapestries, and blankets.

"Where's it gone?" Idris said as she looked.

"What tapestry are you talking about?" The owner asked.

"This one." Bard said as he picked up a tapestry and unrolled it on a table. It had the names of the members of the Line of Durin sewn into it.

"There were dwarves, I tell you. Appeared out of nowhere. Full beards, fierce eyes; I've never seen the like. And there were two women with them as well, carrying weapons no less." They overheard a woman who saw the dwarves and girls earlier speaking to some other townspeople not far away.

"What are dwarves doing in these parts?" A fisherman asked as he and his friend worked on their nets.

"It's the prophecy." An old man replied.

"Prophecy?" Another fisherman echoed.

"The prophecy of Durin's folk." The old man answered.

"The prophecy." Idris breathed out more excited chatter broke out. "Prophecy…"

The people of Laketown began to talk about the dwarves now as the word spread to every corner of the town as gossip and rumor often did, with all speed.

"The old tales will come true." A man said.

"Vast halls of treasure!" A woman picked up.

"Can it really be true? Has the lord of silver fountains returned?" Another woman questioned in wonder.

"Lord of the silver fountains." Bard said as he stood back, both he and Idris looking troubled. "The king of carven stone, the king under the mountain shall come into his own."

"And the bells shall ring in gladness at the mountain at the mountain kings return, but shall fall in sadness and the lake will shine and burn." Idris finished then quickly they sprinted back to the house; the setting sun causing the lake to glow orange. Bard and Idris burst into the house to find no dwarves remaining.

"Where did they go?" Idris looked around only seeing the girls and Bain.

"I tried to stop them." Bain said in guilt.

"How long have they been gone?" Bard demanded.


	39. Chapter 39

The company ran silently avoiding the watchmen as they made for the armory.

"Shh! Keep it down." Dwalin said.

"As soon as we have the weapons, we make straight for the mountain. Go, go, go!" Thorin said. Nori went in first over the pyramid of dwarves and through a window. Kida followed next then Nerys pulling themselves up onto the ledge and through the window. Bilbo joined them with Thorin, Kili, and Dwalin right behind him. Thorin hands weapons over to Kili, who struggles holding them.

"Kili." Nerys said in concern seeing him limping slightly.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked.

"I can manage. Let's just get out of here." Kili said, heading to the stairs only for his leg to give out sending him crashing down the stairs. There were yells and cries as the guards were alerted to their presence.

"RUN!" Dori yelled. But it was too late and they were led out to a mansion that looked more luxurious than the other houses. Alfrid poked his head out the door and it closed.

"Get off me!" Dwalin said. The dwarves were muttering and yelling as they were pushed into the town square before the doors of the mansion. Kida stood next to Bofur hand in hand and Nerys gravitated toward Kili who was starting to sweat profusely his limp becoming worse. The Master stepped out, putting his coat on as he eyed the dwarves before him.

"Do you think there is any relation to the goblin king?" Nerys asked sarcastically under her breath making Fili and Kili scoff. She even caught Thorin's slight grin out of the corner of her eye making her smile.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Master asked.

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, sire." The Captain said.

"Ah. Enemies of the state, then." Master said.

"This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire." Alfid said.

"Hold your tongue. You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal, this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror." Dwalin said, gesturing at Thorin. Thorin steps forward as the crowd murmurs.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor." Thorin said. The crowd whispered in shock and recognition, and people crane their heads to see better. "We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay in harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North." There were nods of agreement. "I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"

People cheered and clapped as the master looked thoughtful then Bard and Idris came out of the crowd.

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken the beast, it will destroy us all." Bard said as the crowd parted for them. People started whispering rapidly amongst themselves.

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this, if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten time over!" Thorin said. Shouts of excitement and applause came. The master looks on, smiling and nodding at this.

"All of you! Listen to Bard! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!" Idris called out as everyone quiets down in somber remembrance. "Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!"

"No!" People called out.

"And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so driven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!" Bard said. Thorin looked mad, but Bard was right. Bard and Thorin stare each other angrily as the crowd gets louder.

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!" The Master said pointing at him. Bard looks away as Thorin looks at him in shock and anger.

"It's true, sire. We all know the story: arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark." Alfrid said as the crowd yells angrily at Bard.

"And what were you ancestors doing as Girion gave his life for his people, a true leader that gave everything to his people!" Idirs defended raising her voice so everyone would hear her. "When was the last time you ever gave anything up for your people master?! You who grow fatter with each year as your people grown thinner, you who suffers from gout." Then she turned to the crowd, her eyes narrowed, accusing, and fierce. "And you who Bard has always stood up for would turn on him for empty promises. The lot of you should be ashamed!"

The crowd was silenced looking away un-able to meet her eyes as Bard stepped towards Thorin.

"You have no right, no right to enter that mountain!" Bard said with a glare.

"I have the only right." Thorin said then he turned to face the Master. "I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?"

"I say unto you... Welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain." The Master said as the Master holds out his arms in welcome and the crowd erupts in cheers. Thorin climbs up a few steps and turns to face the people of the town while Bard quickly left in disgust pulling Idris with him.

"I'm so sorry Bard." Idris said as they walked back to their home slowing down now that they were away from the crowd.

"It wasn't your doing." Bard said unconsciously threading his fingers with hers. "Thank you for defending me."

"I always be there when you need me." Idris said squeezing his hand. "What will we do now?"

"I do not know." Bard answered as they went home.


	40. Chapter 40

They walked through the crowd where a boat was ready to take them to Erebor and began to load their supplies.

"You do know we're one short, where's Bofur?" Bilbo asked.

"If he's not here, we leave him behind." Thorin said.

"We have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays." Balin said as the dwarves started getting into the boat.

"I'll go find him, leave if you must without us." Kida said.

"Be quick." Nerys said as Kida shifted causing the crowd to part. She darted away before she could be stopped.

She ran as fast as she could coming to the masters home and ran inside.

"Bofur my love, where are you? We're going to miss the boat!" Kida called out as she shifted back into her bipedal form.

"Bless my beard, is that the time!?" She heard Bofur call out followed by a loud thump then there was a hurry of footsteps as he ran down to her.

"Over sleep?" Kida smiled.

"Just a tad." Bofur said kissing her cheek before he took her hand running as fast as they could to the boat.


	41. Chapter 41

The dwarves marched along the pier and began to board the boat. They were fully decked out in armor and regal clothing given to them by the master. Fili got into the boat followed by Kili, but Kili was stopped by Thorin.

"Not you. We must travel with speed, you will slow us down." Thorin said. Kili smiled, thinking Thorin was joking.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you." Kili said.

"No." Thorin said. Fili turned to look at the two as Nerys looking at them as well from where she stood in the boat.

"Kili, he's right, you are very sick." Nerys said softly and her heart broke under his betrayed gaze. "You need to look after your wound."

"I'm going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin." Kili argued looking to Thorin.

"Kili, stay here rest. Join us when you're healed." Thorin said, laying a hand on his shoulder. Kili looked shocked and betrayed. Thorin turns to board the boat as Kili turned away then Oin gets out of the boat as well.

"I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded." Oin said walking over to Kili, who only tried to push him away, to angry to care.

"Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You can't take that away from him!" Fili said desperately.

"Fili…" Thorin started.

"I will carry him, if I must." Fili said in determination and sibling loyalty.

"One day you will be king, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin." Thorin said shaking his head. Fili looks at Kili and then started to get out of the boat, but Thorin held him back.

"Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the Company." Thorin said.

"I belong with my brother." Fili said, pulling away from Thorin and goes to Kili and Oin. Thorin made to go after him, but Nerys place a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"Do not part them, Fili is right, he belongs with his brother. He would regret it for the rest of his life should anything happen to him and he was not with him." Nerys said gently and reluctantly Thorin nodded as the Master climbed up to a raised platform to speak.

"Bring good fortune to all!" The master said loudly as the dwarves in the boat started moving down the canal. Kili looked on with hurt and betrayal in his eyes while Fili and Oin fussed over him. Just then Bofur and Kida came running up to the dock and didn't look happy when they found the others already gone.

"I'm sorry love." Bofur looked to Kida.

"It's ok, maybe we can catch up to them in another boat." Kida said reassuringly then Bofur spotted the others.

"Ah! So you missed the boat as well." Bofur said then Kili moaned in pain falling over. Fili and Oin catch him keeping him up.

"Kili? Kili!" Fili said, panic in his voice. Oin checked his leg as Kida ran over kneeling next to him also looking to the wound which had become worse.

"His wound, its black." Kida said softly touching it and Kili screams in pain.

"We need to get him some help or I fear the wound may become fatal." Oin said in fear.

"Place him on my back." Kida shifted into a large lioness, large enough for Kili to ride on as they hurried through the town back toward the Masters home. She shifted back right before they went up to it not wanting her abilities to be known.

"Please wait, please, we need your help!" Fili called out as they ran up to the master and Alfird who were ascending the steps up to his home. "My brother is sick."

"Sick?! Is it infectious?" The Master yelped pressing a hanky to his nose. "Get out, Alfrid, Alfrid…"

"Please, we need medicine." Oin called out.

"Do I look like an apothecary?" Alfrid sneered. "Haven't we given you enough? The Master is a busy man. He hasn't got time to worry about sick dwarves. Be gone with you, go on, clear off."

The guards pushed them away from the master's home as the Master and Alfrid went inside without so much as a backwards glance completely uncaring.

"What do we do now?" Fili said in worry.

"We'll take him to Bard, if we are lucky he will help us despite our disagreements." Kida said shifting back and they ran as fast as they could to Bards home. Bofur knocked and Bard answered taking one look at them before speaking.

"No. I'm done with dwarves. Go away." Bard said, going to close the door, but Bofur stopped it with his foot.

"No, no, no! No one will help us, Kili's sick. He's very sick." Bofur said as Idris came up.

"Please Bard, I know we have offended you, but he needs help." Kida begged. Idris placed a hand on Bards shoulder and seeing Kili's great need and nodded, opening the door.

"Set him on the bed over there." Bard said stepping aside to let them in.

"Sigrid, some hot water and towels please." Idris said as they lay Kili down and un-wrapped the wound.

"Thank you Bard." Kida said sincerely as he nodded back before they all went about doing all they could to help save Kili.


	42. Chapter 42

They rowed the boat across the lake soon reaching the shore that lay within the looming shadow of the Lonely Mountain all of them piling out as quickly as they could. Nerys had felt guilty about leaving Kida behind, but she knew at least one of them had to remain with the company going to Erebor since Gandalf was not with them. They climbed through the hills until they reached a high cliff that overlooked the ruin city of Dale.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asked.

"It was once the city of Dale." Balin answered. "Now it is a ruin, the Desolation of Smaug."

"The sun will soon reach midday, we must find the hidden door into the mountain before it sets." Thorin said to them all. "This way!"

"Wait. Is this the overlook? Gandalf said to meet him here, on no account were we to…" Bilbo tried.

"Do you see him?" Thorin asked, a little on edge. "We have no time to wait upon the wizard. We're on our own, come!"

"He is right Bilbo, something in the wind tells me that Gandalf is busy with another task." Nerys said trying not to show to much of her worry for the old wizard before she and the other dwarves followed Thorin; Bilbo looked back at the city, conflicted, but had no choice other than to follow them.

Thorin stood his sword in the ground as he looked around him. He called up to the other dwarves, who were all scouring the sides of the Mountain, trying to find the secret entrance.

"Anything?" Thorin yelled.

"Nothing." Dwalin answered.

"If the map is true, then the hidden door lies directly above us." Thorin said as they went on looking.

"Up here!" Bilbo called out pointing to stair like carving traveling up one of the statues. The others quickly gathered around also looking to the statue.

"You have keen eyes, Master Baggins." Thorin said clapping him on the shoulder before they started up the statue soon reaching the top where they found an alcove carved out of the mountain side.

"This must be it." Nerys said with an eager smile. "The hidden door."

"Let all those who doubted us rue this day!" Thorin said as he held up the key to the cheers of the others.

"Right then. We have a key." Dwalin said as he walked up to a piece of rock side that was smoother than the rest and started to search it with his fingers. "Which means that somewhere there is a key-hole."

"The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the key-hole." Thorin said watching Dwalin search then looing to the setting sun. "Nori!"

Nori darted forward and using a cup to listen he knocked against the wall with a spoon searching for the key hole. Dwalin had started to beat against the rock wall in desperation, kicking and shoving his shoulder into it.

"We're losing the light." Thorin said.

"Come on!" Dwalin beat against the wall.

"Be quiet, I can't hear when you're thumping!" Nori snapped at Dwalin. "I can't find it."

"It's not here!" Dwalin shouted. "It's not here."

"Break it down!" Thorin ordered as the sun dipped lower.

Dwalin, Gloin, and Bifur smashed at the wall with their weapons, to no avail, their weapons shattering against the stone.

"It's no good." Balin called out as the sun disappeared. "Can't be opened by force, there's a powerful magic on it."

The dwarves that had attacked the door dropped their weapons in tiredness and disappointment as the sun disappeared behind distant mountains.

"No!" Thorin said brokenly as he looked to the map and key. "The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the key hole. That is what it says." He held his arms open is disbelief; the other dwarves muttered in disappointment and anger. "What did we miss?" Thorin walked up to Balin and repeated his question, earnestly and tearfully. "What did we miss? Balin?"

"We've lost the light, there's no more to be done. We had but one chance." Balin shook his head. The dwarves bowed their heads in despair and turned back toward the stairs. "Come away lads." Balin lead them away. "It's over."

"Wait a minute." Bilbo tried.

"You wait." Gloin muttered.

"We're too late." Balin said and they all started down the way they had come.

"Where are they going?" Bilbo asked trying to stop them. "You can't give up now!" Bilbo looked beseechingly at Thorin, but Thorin turned away. He held up his key and looked at it, then drops it to the ground, where it clattered. "Thorin." Thorin walked away. "You can't just give up!"

"Thorin." Nerys said softly as she walked behind him, unable to find the words that would console him. Thorin took her hand in his holding on to it as they descended the stairs, needing the contact. Suddenly Nerys stopped her head cocking to the side.

"What is it?" Thorin asked tiredly.

"It's Bilbo!" Nerys replied and then they all heard him.

"The key-hole! Come back! Come back!" Bilbo called out. "It's the light of the moon! The last moon of Autumn!"

Thorin and Nerys ran up the stairs as fast as they could the others following. They reached the top just in time for Bilbo who was searching for the key to almost kick it over the edge. Thorin slammed his foot down on the string stopping it, shooting Bilbo a relieved look. Thorin bent down and picked up the key then turned to where keyhole was illuminated by the moonlight. Everyone watched as Thorin slipped the key into the hole and opened the door stepping into Erebor.

Thorin stepped in first his hand still holding onto Nery's followed by Balin, Bilbo, and the rest of the company. They all looked around themselves in wonder at the ancient walls of Erebor.

"Erebor." Nerys breathed out.

"Thorin." Balin said in tears.

"I know these walls, these halls, this stone…you remember it Balin." Thorin looked to him filled with emotions. "Chambers filled with golden light."

"I remember." Balin nodded.

"Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's Folk. May the Heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defense of this home." Gloin read off a makers seal above the opening.

"The throne of the king." Balin said.

"And what is that above it?" Bilbo asked.

"The Arkenstone." Balin answered.

"Arkenstone." Bilbo echoed. "And what's that?"

"That, master burglar, is why you are here." Thorin replied.

Balin lead Bilbo inside to tell him what he was looking for as the others remained outside not wanting to many to go in lest the dragon smell them. Balin soon returned and they all settled down for a long wait, all of them thinking of the small hobbit that was now facing down a giant dragon.

"Was that an Earthqauke?" Dori asked as the ground shook violently.

"That my lad…was a dragon." Balin answered as everyone looked stricken.


	43. Chapter 43

"Can you do something, Oin?" Fili said as Kili writhed in pain.

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever." Oin said as Bard went through his bag that had medicine in it.

"I have nightshade, feverfew..." Bard said.

"They're no use to me." Oin said.

"Kingsfoil." Nerys said. "I recognize this wound now, it is from a poison, a morguel shaft."

"Yes that should help. Do you have Kingsfoil?" Oin asked.

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs." Bard said.

"Bofur." Kida looked to him and he nodded.

"Weed, right. Don't move." Borfur said to Kili before he ran out the door to find the kingsfoil

Idris started to clean the wound as Oin did his best to make Kili comfortable while Kida made sure to keep the rag on his forehead damp. Kili cried out in pain as Fili and Oin held him down. Sigrid held down his good leg as Nerys cleaned, but it still looked bad. Vibrations ran through the house and Tilda clung to Idris's legs. The dwarves and skin changers exchanged panicked looks as dust falls and Kili moan in pain.

"Da?" Sigrid said.

"It's coming from the mountain." Bain said.

"You should leave us. Take your children, get out of here." Fili said.

"And go where? There is nowhere to go." Bard said.

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda asked.

"No, darling." Bard said as Idris hugged Tilda close.

"The dragon is going to kill us." Tilda said. Bard looked at his children and Idris, then reached up and pulls down a black arrow. They all looked at the arrow in shock.

"Not if I kill it first." Bard said as he and Bain left Idris following. Bain walked ahead looking out for any spies. "Idris stay with Tilda and Sigrid."

"Be safe Bard." Idris nodded then gathering her courage kissed him on the cheek and made to duck back into the house, but Bard stopped her pulling her into a quick loving kiss that left them both warm.

"I will come back and we'll discuss our future courtship." Bard said gazing into her eyes.

"I look forward to it." Idris smiled and went back into the house.

"Da?" Bain called softly.

"Coming." Bard said as they left. They all worked hard to keep Kili's fever down and to keep him comfortable while Bard and Bain snuck through the town. Bard was holding the arrow and looked around a corner to check whether all is clear.

"Alright." Bard said turning back to Bain.

"A black arrow? Why did you never tell me?" Bain questioned.

"Because you did not need to know." Bard replied as they ducked behind a wall as soldiers passed by.

"Does Idris know?" Bain asked.

"She does, she spotted when she was helping Sigrid and Tilda cook." Bard replied as he put his arm on Bain's shoulder and indicated the tower with the dwarvish wind-lance on top. "Listen to me carefully: I need you to distract the guards. Once I'm at the top of the tower, I'll set the arrow to the bow."

Just then, Braga and the other soldiers, who had been sent to find Bard, see him.

"There he is! Bard! After him!" Braga ordered and the soldiers ran for them.

"Quickly! Down there! Go!" Bard and Bain ran from the soldiers through the maze of building that made up Laketown.

"Stop him!" Braga yelled.

Bard and Bain ran through the shops and docks, knocking over various items in their way. The soldiers followed, yelling "Stop him!" while the shopkeepers yell angrily at both parties. When they put some distance in front of the guards, Bard stopped Bain and handed him the black arrow.]

"Bain! Bain. Keep it safe. Don't let anyone find it. I'll deal with them." Bard said pressing it into his sons hands.

"I won't leave you!" Bain said, but Bard pushed him on.

"Go!" Bard ordered. Bain ran off as Bard turned to face Braga, who had just caught up to him. "Braga."

"You are under arrest." Braga smirked.

"On what charge?"

"Any charge the Master chooses." Braga replied.

Bard turned and saw that he was surrounded the turned back and suddenly punched Braga in the face, then punched his way through the soldiers and ran with the soldiers in pursuit. Bain, seeing the soldiers chase his father, jumped into a boat in front of the Master's statue and hid the arrow beneath some ropes and fishing gear.

Bard ran through the town; he leapt across a channel using boats as stepping stones. He used his momentum to cause the last boat to slide several feet across the water until he could step onto the opposite bank. A soldier trying to follow him slipped and fell out of the boat into the water.

Bard ran down an alley, but a foot was suddenly stuck out of a doorway and Bard tripped over it, falling into a pile of wood. As bard sat up, dazed, Alfrid stepped forward, followed by the Master. As Bard struggled to get up, the Master lifts a wooden pole and hits Bard in the head with it, knocking him out.


	44. Chapter 44

The dwarves were all tense as they waited outside the opening for Bilbo. Everyone was worried for their burglar.

"What about Bilbo?" Ori asked the others.

"He's been down there for a long time." Nerys said as she wrung her hands and paced the ground unable to stand still casting concerned glances at the opening, then the ground rocked along with a dragons roar.

"Give him more time." Thorin said.

"More time to do what? To be killed?" Balin snapped.

"You're afraid." Thorin accused.

"Yes, I'm afraid." Balin nodded. "I fear for you, a sickness lies upon that treasure hoard, a sickness that drove your grandfather mad."

"I am not my grandfather." Thorin snapped.

"You're not yourself. The Thorin I have come to know would not hesitate to go in there." Nerys argued sharply.

"I will not risk this quest for the life of one burglar." Thorin bit out.

"Bilbo." Balin said with a reprimanding look. "His name is Bilbo."

"If you will not go in for him then I will. Like I have said before, no one gets left behind." Nerys snarled unable to believe what he was hearing from Thorin, then turning on her heel went for the door. She smiled slightly to herself as she heard Thorin behind her. "Glad you could join me."

"You and Balin are right, he is a part of my company, he is my responsibility." Thorin said looking to her.

"Yes he is." Nerys nodded. "I just don't understand why you need reminding." Thorin wasn't listening though as they came to the great room filled with treasure beyond anything that could be imagined. Thorin looked on in wonder open mouthed at the immensity while Nerys searched for Bilbo. "There he is." Nerys said spotting Bilbo coming up the stairs. "Bilbo!"

They both raced the rest of the way down the stairs meeting him halfway.

"You're alive." Thorin said.

"Not for much longer." Bilbo replied.

"Did you find the Arkenstone?" Thorin demanded. "The Arkenstone."

"The dragons coming." Bilbo tried to enter the tunnel, but Thorin swung his sword across it, blocking the entrance. He pressed the blade against Bilbo, and Bilbo stumbled back, the sword still touching him. Bilbo and Thorin face each other, with the tip of Thorin's sword against Bilbo's chest.

"Did you find it?" Thorin questioned in a deadly sharp voice.

"Thorin, we have to get out!" Nerys snapped at him pushing the sword aside and standing in front of Bilbo blocking him from Thorin. Thorin stepped forward sword in hand, forcing Nerys to step back. Bilbo's eyes were alight with fear as he stayed behind Nerys. Thorin's face was like steel and blank of any emotion. "Thorin Oakenshield, do not make me do this." Nerys placed a hand on the hilt of her sword ready to draw it if need be, ignoring the way her heart was twisting painfully in her chest at the thought of fighting Thorin. "Please…Thorin…"

Thorin blinked a few times and looked from Nerys to the sword in his hand as if he was surprised it was there before lowering it.

"Nerys…I…" Thorin looked back to Nerys with regret, but suddenly, Bilbo looked off to the side, and Thorin heard a sound in that direction.

He turned and saw Smaug approaching in all of his savage beauty over the mountain of treasure. Smaug, recognizing Thorin, snarled angrily getting ready to attack. Suddenly, the remaining dwarves ran out of the tunnel and faced Smaug, their weapons out, ready to fight. Smaug roared and rushed at them; his chest and neck glow orange.

"You will burn!" Smaug roared.

Just as Smaug bellowed fire at them, the dwarves, Nerys, and Bilbo turned and jumped off the staircase. They tumbled down the pile of treasure and landed near the entrance to another tunnel, which they ran into.

"Come on, Bilbo!" Dori called out to the hobbit.

Angrily, Smaug breathed fire in all directions throwing a mighty tantrum. Thorin, the last one in the door, was pushed in by the force of the flames. He ran into the room at the other end of the tunnel with the back of his coat on fire, and he threw himself on the ground and rolled to extinguish the flames, Nerys was forced to rip the coat from him to get the flames away from him before they burned him.

"Come on." Thorin said jumping back to his feet and with Smaug roaring in the background, they ran.


	45. Chapter 45

Everything is quiet and dark within the great halls of Erebor. There was no sign of either the dragon or the company, but the sounds of footsteps began to echo off the walls. The dwarves emerged out of a tunnel and approached a large stone bridge over a chasm. Thorin raised his hand and quieted the group down, listening for the dragon.

"Shh. Shh." Thorin whispered.

"Quiet." Nerys hissed as they neared the foot of the bridge and Thorin peered around the edge of the tunnel, looking for any sign of Smaug.

"We've given him the slip." Dori whispered.

"No, he's too cunning for that." Dwalin disagreed.

"So where to now?" Bilbo asked.

"The western guardroom. There may be a way out." Thorin replied.

"It's too high. There's no chance that way." Balin argued.

"It's our only chance. We have to try." Thorin said and quietly, they tiptoed across the bridge, looking all about.

A coin falls to the floor right in front of Bilbo and rings loudly in the silence. They all freeze and look at Bilbo, who frantically checked his jacket to see if some coin had been stuck in a fold.

Nerys silently pointed up hearing another coin fall. They all looked up and saw Smaug crawling just above them, looking for them. He hadn't seen them yet. The coins that fell came from his chest and arms, where several coins and gems had embedded themselves after years of him sleeping on them. Thorin motioned for them to keep moving, but to keep quiet as well. The Company ran silently through a hall and emerged in the western guardroom.

"Stay close." Thorin ordered as they entered the room where they all stopped abruptly when they saw a horrific sight, the guardroom was full of rotted, dust- and cobweb-covered corpses.

"That's it, then. There's no way out." Dwalin said as they all looked around in despair. Ruble blocked the exit, trapping the company in the room to die.

"The last of our kin. They must have come here, hoping beyond hope." Balin shook his head sadly as Nerys walked up to Thorin taking his hand in hers offering him silent comfort. He griped her hand tightly in his knowing that she knew the pain he was experiencing. "We could try to reach the Mines. We might last a few days."

"No. I will not die like this. Cowering, clawing for breath." Thorin replied in determination. "We make for the forges."

"He'll see us, sure as death." Dwalin pointed out.

"Not if we split up." Thorin replied.

"Thorin, we'll never make it." Balin tried.

"Some of us might. Lead him to the forges." Thorin ordered. "We kill the dragon. If this is to end in fire, then we will all burn together."


	46. Chapter 46

Thorin ran out back onto the bridge his hand firmly holding on to Nerys's while in the other he held his sword in his free hand and she had her sword in hand as well. Following them was Bilbo and Balin weapons drawn as well all running as fast as they could.

"This way!" Thorin ordered then a booming sound came from nearby, and Smaug appeared completely enraged by the hunt.

"Flee, flee! Run for your lives! There is nowhere to hide." Smaug bellowed as he charged at the three, but he turned stopping short at another sound. Dori, Ori, and Bombur ran along on another bridge yelling to distract Smaug.

"Behind you!" Dori yelled as they waved their arms. Smaug looked at them, then lunged toward them making then run. "Come on!"

As Smaug chased Dori, Ori, and Bombur, Thorin, Nerys, Bilbo, and Balin continued across the bridge. Suddenly Dwalin and Nori, run across another bridge and yell distracting Smaug from Dori, Ori, and Bombur.

"Hey you! Here!" Dwalin called out. Smaug turned and jumped at them with a roar as they ran off the bridge and into a tunnel just before Smaug's claw lands where they were leaving deep gashes in the stone work.

Gloin and Bifur, to the chance to run across a bridge and make it into a tunnel as well and angrily, Smaug blows fire after them bellowing rapidly in an arc all around him, into all the tunnels trying to atleast hit some of them.

His fire caused the stones beneath Gloin and Bifur to glow in heat as they reached the cliff and leapt into the air, landing in large troughs which they slid down landing in the buckets of a large hanging conveyor belt system used in the past for mining at the end of the troughs.

Balin, Nerys, Thorin, and Bilbo ran through a large hallway with a ceiling so high it wasn't even visible to them in the darkness. Balin turned into a side tunnel, but Thorin and Nerys continued forward with Bilbo at their heels.

"It's this way! This way! Come on!" Balin called out to them. Bilbo stopped by the tunnel, and called out to Thorin, who was still ahead with Nerys.

"Thorin! Nerys!" Bilbo yelled. Thorin turned with Nerys and began to go back to Bilbo and Balin.

"Thorin." Nerys stopped him suddenly seeing Smaug at the end of the hallway. There was no way they'd be able to reach the tunnel before Smaug got to them.

"Follow Balin!" Thorin ordered Bilbo as he and Nerys started to back up.

"Thorin! Nerys!" Bilbo called out desperately.

"Come on!" Balin pulled Bilbo into the side tunnel just as Smaug's chest glowed a fiery orange and he unleashed his fire throughout the hall as Thorin and Nerys ran the other way.

"We'll have to jump for it." Nerys yelled as they ran.

Thorin nodded reluctantly letting go of her hand and then they leapt into the air, falling into a deep pit. They caught onto a chain with a bucket at the end of it which began descending at a rapid rate just as Smaug leaps into the pit as well clawing his way down the tunnel, snapping at Thorin and Nerys on the chain.

"Thorin! Nerys!" Dwalin ran up to the mouth of the pit then smashed his axe into the machinery holding the chain Thorin and Nerys were holding on to causing the chain to stop descending abruptly. Nerys who was above Thorin lost her grip sliding down, but Thorin grabbed onto her wrapping his arm around her waist allowing her to grab onto the chain again.

Beside Dwalin a heavy holding bucket on the other end of the same chain began descending rapidly, causing Thorin and Nerys's chain to fly upward. They soared upward, narrowly missing Smaug's head who turned sharply and managed to grab the end of their chain, stopping its movement.

Smaug pulled down and the machinery holding the chain at the top of the pit broke free of its moorings sending it falling into the pit. Their chain went slack and they fell, Thorin landing right on the tip of Smaug's closed mouth and Nerys managing to grab onto another chain.

Thorin stood on Smaug's top lip as Smaug growled and slowly opened his mouth; fire visibly rising up his neck and Smaug snapped closed his mouth to eat Thorin.

"Thorin!" Nerys pushed off the cavern wall and swung at Thorin snatching him from Smaug just in time. Smaug turned to bite them, but the falling machinery hit him in the face.

Nori, at the top of the pit, hit another machine and its geared spin rapidly, pulling Thorin and Nerys on their chain rapidly upward. Smaug roared and blew smoke straight up the pit after them. They barely managed to reach the top and throw themselves on a ledge just as the fire erupted beside all around them the ledge protecting them. H stumbles over to Nori.

"Go! Go!" Thorin ordered as he and Nerys stumbled to their feet running off the ledge with Nori.

Thorin, Nerys, and Nori ran through narrow slits between tall, stone pillars and joined the other dwarves and Bilbo. They were standing in front of several massive dwarf furnaces, each at least 10 yards high.

"The plan's not going to work. These furnaces are stone cold." Dwalin told them.

"He's right; there's no fire hot enough to set them ablaze." Balin agreed and indeed all of the furnaces were all dark, with no sign of fire within. Nerys's eyes suddenly lit up and a small smile began to form on her lips.

"Have we not?" Nerys gave a wolfish grin as she turned to the pit calling out between the pillars. "I expected better of you Smaug. A great and fierce dragon they told me. Barely even a dragoon, let alone a dragon if you ask me!" Smaug's claw emerged from the pit, his body following it, his eyes snapping to them narrowed fiercely while Nerys grinned back. "All smoke, no fire!"

"Are you crazy?!" Nori snapped at her, but Thorin caught onto her plan and ran next to Nerys calling out his own insults.

"I did not look to see you so easily outwitted!" Thorin called out sharing a grin with Nerys. "You have grown slow and fat in your dotage." Smaug snarled at Thorin and Nerys in anger. "Slug." Smaug snarled in fury advancing as Thorin got behind a pillar pulling Nerys to his chest and yelled to the others to do the same. "Take cover. Go!"

They all rushed behind pillars just as Smaug unleashed his flame at them which blasted past the pillars reaching all the way to the furnaces. The dwarves, Nerys, and Bilbo, though not in the direct path of the fire, yelled from the pain, heat, and pressure.

As Smaug stopped, fire suddenly comes out of the bottoms of the furnaces, and they begin glowing and working making Smaug growl in confusion and anger. The dwarves ran from the pillars as Smaug began battering at them with his head. They were immensely strong, like a latticework of metal, but they began to bend under Smaug's tremendous strength.

"Bombur! Get those bellows working. Go!" Thorin ordered.

"Alright!" Bombur ran and leapt onto a chain next to a forge. The chain slid down with his weight, and he landed on the handle of a massive bellows. The bellows compressed and sent a blast air into the furnace, which exhumed bright blue flames. On top of the furnaces was a massive pile of unrefined gold, at least 10 yards in diameter.

Thorin turned and saw the latticework continue to bend from Smaug's bashing.

"Bilbo! Up there, on my mark, pull that lever." Thorin pointed Bilbo toward a lever high up on a mound, and Bilbo ran toward it. "Nerys go with him."

"But…" Nerys started.

"Nerys you have to do this, stay close to Bilbo." Thorin said taking hold of her shoulders and Nerys nodded knowing that he was right, Bilbo couldn't be on his own amongst all this.

"Fine." Nerys nodded staring deeply into his eyes as he gazed into hers. "Try not to get fried."

"I'll do my best." Thorin smiled giving her a quick, but meaningful kiss on her forehead before she tore herself away running after Bilbo. The dwarves ran toward the forges as the latticework begins to break. Thorin grabbed onto Balin as he passed.

"Balin, can you still make some flash-flame?" Thorin asked.

"Aye. It'll only take a jiffy." Balin grabbed some of the other dwarves to help him. "Come on!"

As Balin ran off, Dwalin looked at the latticework, which was bending dangerously from Smaug's blows.

"We don't have a jiffy." Dwalin breathed out.

Under the force of Smaug's onslaught, the latticework finally gave way and came crashing to the ground. Smaug stormed into the furnace room a fiery inferno of rage as he looked about, growling ferociously.

In the storage room nearby, Balin and some other dwarves frantically mixed together various powders into jars to make flash-flame bombs.

"Where's the sulfur?" Balin called out.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Dori asked as they worked. Balin chuckled as he poured a vial of powder into empty jars.

"Come on!" Dori urged as Balin dropped some small balls into each jar.

Bilbo clambered up the steps with Nerys reaching the lever mounted high on a tower; Smaug spotted them and began walking toward them. Smaug raised his head to looking at Bilbo and Nerys, then looked to the side seeing Thorin standing there and started to advance on him.

"Now!" Thorin called out to Bilbo.

Bilbo jumped into the air and pulled down on the lever with Nerys's help just as Smaug lunged toward Thorin. Huge jets of water burst out of carved faces in the wall behind them and slammed into Smaug, knocking him off balance and quenching the flames he was beginning to blow at Thorin.

Smaug slid into the side of a furnace from the force of the water, and the glow in his chest disappeared. Roaring in rage, Smaug flapped into the air and began thrashing about madly. The jets of water caused a watermill to begin turning some gears, which caused the various rope conveyor belts to begin operating again, some of them are full of heavy chunks of rock and ore.

Bombur continued going up and down on his chain, pumping the bellows and turning the furnace fire blue while atop the furnaces, the solid impure gold begins to glow and melt.

"Thorin!" Nerys called out as Smaug began crawling toward him again. Above Smaug, Gloin and Bifur arrived on the bucket conveyor belt. "Come on Bilbo."

Bilbo and Nerys began to climb down the mound, as Smaug approached Thorin. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light on the side of Smaugs head. Balin, Ori, and Dori were throwing flash-flame bombs at Smaug, bit he was not at all fazed by them and continued toward Thorin. Above Smaug, Gloin raised his axe and cut the rope of the conveyor belt full of heavy rocks below him, dropping tons of rocks on Smaug and making him fall to the ground, roaring in pain.

The gold atop the furnaces was completely melted by now and Thorin ran over to a furnace pulling on a chain, opening a gate which allowed the molten gold to flow out of the furnaces and through troughs built into the ground.

Smaug, tangled in the ropes of the conveyor belt, thrashed about and hit the rope of the conveyor belt Gloin and Bifur are in, breaking it and knocking it to the floor.

"Noo! Ahhh!" Gloin yelled, but miraculously they landed on the ground unhurt.

Beneath Smaug, rivers of molten gold flowed through the troughs on the floor as Thorin turned and began running, shouting back at the dwarves.

"Lead him to the Gallery of the Kings!" Thorin ordered as Smaug thrashed about, one of the heavy metal buckets tangled on him goes flying toward Bilbo and Nerys on top of the mound. Nerys tackled Bilbo to the ground the bucket barely missing them, but taking large chunks out of the wall.

"You ok?" Nerys asked.

"I think so." Bilbo nodded.

Thorin grabbed a wheelbarrow and ran while pushing it, dodging Smaug's thrashing limbs. Smaug's tail smashed into the base of the mound, cracking it and worrying Bilbo and Nerys. Thorin threw the wheelbarrow into a channel of gold and leapt into the wheelbarrow; it floated on the gold and was carried along.

Seeing this, Smaug roared and whipped his head around, finally getting rid of the ropes and buckets tangled around him. He stomped over to a small entrance at the base of the mound where all the troughs of liquid gold join and lead out of the room. Before he can get to Thorin, on his wheelbarrow floats through the entrance, just as the mound collapsed sending Nerys and Bilbo sprawling along the ground. Smaug sees Bilbo and Nerys snarling as he does.

"Keep going, Nerys! Bilbo! Run!" Thorin called out desperately. Nerys shifted into her largest wolf form the size of a warg and snatched up Bilbo tossing him onto her back.

"Hold on." Nerys yelled as she ran, Bilbo clinging to her fur with Smaug in pursuit; Nerys leapt onto a large stone slide before Smaug could grab them, and Smaug slid after them, demolishing all the stone structures nearby with his wings.

The trough Thorin was floating in ended at a drop; as his wheelbarrow went over the edge, Thorin leapt from it and grabbed onto a chain while the molten gold dropped into a large stone mold.

Bilbo and Nerys ran from Smaug through a doorway and into a massive hall adorned with banners hundreds of feet tall. Just as they ran in, the wall above the doorway exploded as Smaug jumped through it. Bilbo frantically clung to Nerys as she dodged the flying rocks skidding across the stone floor, but they were caught beneath the cloth of a falling banner and knocked to the floor. Smaug leapt to the floor and shouting angrily.

"You think you could deceive me, Barrel-rider?" Smaug bellowed as Bilbo and Nerys peaked out from the edge of the banner. "You have come from Laketown. There is- is some sort of scheme hatched between these filthy dwarves and those miserable cup-trading Lakemen. Those sniveling cowards with their longbows and black arrows!" Smaug was talking to himself his voice breaking in both anger and fear when he mentioned the black arrows. "Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit."

"Oh, no." Bilbo breathed out as Smaug turned to go to Laketown.

"We have to stop him." Nerys said as they scrambled out from under the banner.

"This isn't their fault! Wait! You cannot go to Laketown." Bilbo yelled after Smaug. Hearing this, Smaug stopped for a moment, then turned toward Bilbo and Nerys, who was running after him.

"You care about them, do you? Good. Then you can watch them die." Smaug sneered and turned to strid off down the hall. Suddenly, a voice sounded from one end of the hall, where a massive stone structure that looked roughly like a dwarf.

"Here, you witless worm!" Thorin called out from where he was standing atop the structure. Smaug stopped in his tracks, snarling and squinting in anger he turned toward Thorin.

"You." Smaug hissed.

"I am taking back what you stole." Thorin roared as Smaug slowly stalked toward Thorin.

"You would take nothing from me, Dwarf." Smaug replied acidly, his head is level with Thorin now. "I laid low your warriors of old. I instilled terror in the hearts of men. I am King under the Mountain."

Nerys silently pulled Bilbo down an adjoining hall away from Smaug where they watched from.

"This is not your kingdom. These are dwarf lands, this is dwarf gold, and we will have our revenge." Thorin told him as unseen by Smaug, chains attached to various places on the back of the stone dwarf structure Thorin was standing on, and the ends of these chains were held by the other dwarves. As Thorin spoke, Smaug's chest and neck started to glow with fire. Thorin slowly reached up toward a rope above him just as Smaug opened his mouth, Thorin yelled in Khuzdul.

Thorin yanked on the rope, and a pin behind the stone fell out, releasing heavy wooden bands and chains that had been wrapped tightly around the stone. Smaug reared his head in confusion as the other dwarves pulled mightily on their chains, and more pins similar to the first were pulled out of the stone.

The stone structure was revealed to be the mold into which the liquid gold from earlier had been poured into, fell apart and revealed a massive statue of a dwarf king, made entirely out of solid gold. Thorin swung away on a rope to escape the falling rocks.

Smaug looked at the golden statue, which is even larger than him, in awe and desire. As he approached it, his mouth opens slightly in greed. Suddenly, the gold around the statue's eyes warped and then exploded into liquid; the gold in the statue had not yet fully solidified, and the entire statue collapsed and exploded into burning hot liquid.

Smaug roared in anger as the statue melted, and scrabbled backwards to escape the gold. However, he could not move fast enough and the tidal wave of gold hit him and knocked him over. As he roared, he was entirely smothered and drowned in the gold, which filled the entire hall in a layer several feet deep.

The gold settled, and no sign of Smaug was seen. The dwarves began to smile in joy, but suddenly, the surface of the golden lake exploded as Smaug leapt out. He was entirely covered in gold, and he screamed in anger and pain.]

"Ahh! Revenge?! Revenge! I will show you REVENGE!" Smaug screeched at the top of his lungs as the dwarves Nerys and Bilbo looked on in shock, Smaug ran down the hallway and took off in flight.

The great doors of Erebor which were sealed shut suddenly crashes apart as an enraged Smaug smashed his way out. He flapped his wings and raised off into the sky, spinning and causing the remaining gold on him to fall off in a golden shimmer then he swooped off toward Laketown.

Bilbo and Nerys ran out of the destroyed gates of Erebor and climbed up some ruins, looking after the flying Smaug. Bilbo fell to his knees as Nerys placed her hands on either side of her head in shock and fear. Smaug soared through the air toward Laketown, talking to himself.

"I am fire. I am...DEATH!" Smaug stated lowly while watching him fly away, Bilbo despairingly looked on in shock.

"What have we done?" Bilbo breathed out.


	47. Chapter 47

Kili was crying out in pain the whole time when Bain came in a while later.

"Bain, where is Bard?" Idris asked looking worried.

"The master's men were all after us and he gave me the arrow telling me to run, to hide it while he led the guards away, I don't know what happened to him after that." Bain shook his head as Sigrid goes to the door hearing a noise.

"Dad? Is that you, Dad?" Sigrid said opening the door. Then she screamed as she tried closing the door, but an orc sword stops her. Fili jumped and tackled the orc that came through the door. Idris grabbed Sigrid and pushed her under the table as an orc fell through the roof and in front of Kida.

"Come here, pretty one." The orc said in the black speech.

"As you wish." Kida said shifting into a great lioness ripping the surprised orc apart while Idris pushed Tilda and Bain under the table with Sigrid.

"Stay here, do not move." Idris ordered as Fili was still fighting with the orcs keeping them at bay. With swift movements Idris joined the fight moving with all the grace of her avian counterpart. Tilda screamed as the table is tossed back revealing the children and grace turned to savagery.

"Stay away from my children." Idris screeched as she became a huge owl her talons digging into the orcs stabbing their lungs and hearts. She attacked with all the savageness of a wild beast protecting her young.

Another orc was approaching Kili his intent dark, but then he froze and fell over dead Tauriel standing nearby.

"Tauriel." Kida said as she killed the orc about to kill Kili. Legolas appeared helping to dispense of the orcs until they retreated in fear.

"You killed them all." Bain said, as Legolas came in while Idris checked the children hugging them close.

"There are others. They are on the run. Tauriel, come." Legolas said, striding out as Tauriel looked up moving hesitantly to the door.

"We're losing him!" Oin said as Bofur ran up the stairs.

"Athelas." Tauriel breathed out taking the plant from him. "Athelas."

"What are you doing?" Bofur questioned.

"I'm going to save him." Tauriel said with a soft smile and re-entered the house. "Place him on the table and I'll need water as well."

"Bofur." Kida breathed out in relief as she ran into his arms, she had feared the worst when she realized he was out there all alone and unarmed. "Are you ok?"

"Fine, love." He replied kissing her cheek. "And you?"

"Fine." She nodded.

"Move him to the table." Turiel ordered and they moved quickly doing as she said while Kili continued to cry out.

"He's passing into the shadow world." Idris said as she gave the water to Tauriel who washed the plant in the water than began to mash it up in a bowl. "He will soon become a wraith."

"Hold him down." Tauriel said. Kida and Idris took the legs while the dwarves and Bain took the upper body trying to keep him still. Tuariel began to speak elvish healing as she rubbed the plant into Kili's leg. The pain was great that Kili began to thrash violently against them.

"Sigrid, Tilda." Idris called out and they each took hold helping hold him down while Tuariel continued to chant. Slowly Kili stilled as he stared at Tauriel beholding her in a glowing halo of light giving her a beautiful ethereal look.

Finally Tuariel's chant came to an end and Kili was calmed his leg already showing improvement. The others stepped back allowing Tuariel to bind his wound to give her room.

"I've heard tell of the wonders of Elvish medicine." Oin said as he cleaned up. "That was a privilege to watch."

"Tauriel." Kili breathed out.

"Lie still." She said.

"You cannot be her, she is far away, she is far far away from me, she walks in starlight of another world. It was just a dream." Kili reached out touching her hand and she looked to him with conflicting emotions unable to decide between her heart and head. "Do you think she could have loved me?"

Kili's fingers slipped through Tauriels as he fell into a deep sleep his energy spent. Kida looked to Tauriel who was staring down at Kili with a longing so deep it made her heart ache.

"Tauriel." Kida said softly causing the elf's eyes to snap up to her.

"He should be fine now, the poison is leaving his body." Tauriel said quickly as she clasped her hands in front of herself.

"Tauriel, you care for Kili." Kida said gently as Tauriel looked at her wide eyed. "And I know he cares for you."

"I do not…" Tauriel tried to deny.

"Tauriel, I am going to tell you something that my mother often told me." Kida said cutting her off. "Love, true love if found should never be tossed aside so rashly for it a very rare gift."

"Even if it is impossible?" Tauriel asked hesitantly.

"Especially if it is impossible." Kida smiled encouragingly as she placed a hand on Tauriels arm. "If you are willing to fight for it that is how you know it is real."

"Thank you." Tauriel replied with a nod her eyes looking back to Kili filled with warmth.

"Will the monsters come back?" Tilda asked as Idris took care of them.

"No, they have run. Monsters always run in the end." Idris replied as Tilda snuggled into her side.

"Where's da?" Sigrid asked in concern.

"I'm not sure." Idris answered looking worried. "But I'm sure he's fine."

"Do you think he was caught?" Bain asked. "Maybe we should go out and look for him."

"No, I said I would watch after you all and that is what I'll do." Idris said then there was a quake everyone looking panicked. Kida ran outside to see fire at the base of the lonely mountain then looked back into Idris her expression saying it all. She closed the door running back into Bofur's arms and they held each other close as Idris gathered the children to her.

"He's coming." Kida said.

"What are we going to do?" Oin asked then Idris stood up.

"Bain, where did you hide the black arrow?" Idris looked to the boy her face resigned.


End file.
